


In the Space Beneath Our Clothes (tr)

by Sweetiepookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mollcroft, Post-Reinchench, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiepookie/pseuds/Sweetiepookie
Summary: [Traduction de kingaofthewoods] Après la chute de Sherlock, Molly se retrouve à passer beaucoup de temps avec son frère, Mycroft. Ce qui se passe peut sembler étrange, mais est finalement très simple.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Space Beneath Our Clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747257) by [kingaofthewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingaofthewoods/pseuds/kingaofthewoods). 



> Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas je ne fais que traduire.  
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus.  
> Je tiens à remercier kingaofthewoods de m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette fiction.  
> Cette histoire a été un gros coup de cœur alors j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour vous ! x

**Préface**

La morgue est froide et Molly frissonne dans son pull de Noël et sa blouse de laboratoire. La jeune femme au visage défiguré est sa seule compagnie, allongée sur la table d'autopsie et recouverte d'un drap. Molly baisse les yeux et a pitié d'elle ; être tuée à Noël est définitivement pire que d'être verbalement éviscérée et ensuite laissée à mijoter dans son propre malheur. Elle essaie de voir le bon côté des choses – au moins il s'est excusé cette fois, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Elle essaie de ne pas penser à la personne dont le gémissement a si rapidement interrompu ce bref moment lorsqu'elle avait toute son attention.

Et maintenant ça. Pas de repos pour les méchants, semble-t-il. Sherlock travaille le jour de Noël, et cela s'étend apparemment à son poste de préposée - domestique personnelle à la morgue et la fille qui fouette. Quand il s'avance, elle peut à peine garder les yeux loin de lui. Il est étrangement discret et prévenant, ce à quoi elle répond par sa maladresse habituelle, parce qu'il ne semble ne pas y avoir de fin à son humiliation aujourd'hui. Elle remarqua à peine l'autre homme. Il est une présence sombre dans le coin de son œil, sa voix entre dans ses oreilles, mais ses mots ne s'enregistrent pas.

Sherlock demande à voir le corps nu de la femme morte et elle se sent soudain comme une voyeuse, regardant l'homme qu'elle veut admirer le corps d'une autre femme. Plus tard, elle se dira à elle-même que c'est inutilement morbide, que ce n'était pas ce que ça semblait être, qu'il devait y avoir une explication raisonnable – ou au moins rationnelle- à tout ce que Sherlock faisait, mais alors elle se souviendra de sa question lamentable et la non-réponse significative de l'étranger. Le souvenir se fondra dans une fade étendue de lèvres sans visage qui poignarderont son corps avec un abandon blessant.

L'homme lui-même sera oublié.

 

**Partie Une**

Pendant les trois jours après la chute de Sherlock, Molly Hooper est une boule de nerfs paranoïaque. Chaque personne dans le métro la suit et chaque bruit suspicieux dans son appartement est un laquais de Moriarty essayant de rentrer par effraction chez elle. Sherlock a disparu de la surface de la terre, la laissant avec deux instructions : n'en parler à personne et ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Cette dernière a l'air de bien marcher pour elle, surtout parce que peu de gens savent qu'elle est liée d'une façon ou d'une autre à la mort du détective, et même si ils savaient, ce ne serait pas une information intéressante. Le public est trop préoccupé par la vie illicite et les mensonges du « faux génie » pour se soucier de sa mort. En ce qui les concerne, Sherlock Holmes s'est tué en s'explosant le cerveau sur le trottoir en béton adjacent à l'hôpital St Bartholomew et, commodément, il a laissé derrière lui non seulement une large tâche de sang, mais aussi un témoin visuel. Comme Sherlock l'avait prédit, personne ne s'intéresse à un nom sur un faux certificat.

Selon les instructions, Molly est absente pendant l'identification. C'est pour le mieux ; n'importe quel membre de sa famille venu identifier le corps « mort » de Sherlock, libéré de sa drogue, sera forcément assez perspicace pour remarquer quelque chose de suspect dans son langage corporel. Ainsi, afin de minimiser les risques, Molly se fait invisible. Ce n'est pas une tâche ardue. Elle l'a très bien fait toute sa vie, même si elle l'a rarement fait exprès.

C'est le fait de ne pas le dire aux gens qu'elle trouve extrêmement difficile. Elle ne va pas aux funérailles parce qu'elle est sûre qu'elle ne sera pas assez forte pour garder le secret quand elle verra John ou la pauvre Mrs. Hudson. Elle n'aime pas non plus rencontrer la famille de Sherlock, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas les regarder dans les yeux. Alors quand Greg lui téléphone avec les détails, elle lui dit d'une voix brisée qu'elle ne viendra pas. A la place, elle se terre dans son appartement, verse des larmes amères dans sa tasse de thé et sursaute chaque fois qu'elle entend une paire de pas qui résonnent devant sa porte.

Finalement, malgré sa paranoïa, personne ne s'approche d'elle, personne de Scotland Yard ne la convoque à une audience, et aucun journaliste ne lui demande une interview. Même lorsque sa famille fait pression pour une autopsie et qu'elle se porte volontaire pour ce travail, personne ne bouge d'un cil. Elle semble être aussi émotionnellement déconnectée de Sherlock Holmes que c'est comme si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Tout le monde se fiche qu'elle l'ait laissé entrer dans son laboratoire pendant des années. C'est comme si elle n'était pas là.

C'est tout aussi bien. Elle a fini par accepter le fait qu'elle ne compte pas, alors même si la prise de conscience fait mal, elle l'accueille à bras ouverts, parce que cela signifie que personne ne viendra fouiner après elle. Peu à peu, elle se détend. Elle cesse de regarder par-dessus son épaule au marché et ne se réveille plus trempée de sueurs froides à chaque bruit étrange pendant la nuit.

Tout change exactement quatre jours après la chute de Sherlock.

Elle est à Bart's quand ça arrive. C'est l'heure du déjeuner, mais elle est encore dans son bureau plutôt qu'à la cantine. C'est un jeudi. Il n'y a rien de comestible au menu aujourd'hui, alors elle mange un sandwich au ton tout en examinant ses papiers. Elle n'attend personne à cette heure de la journée alors elle est naturellement surprise quand un homme passe la porte, la ferme derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que – Er-, marmonne-t-elle dans d'une bouchée de thon et elle se lève rapidement, sa chaise dérapant sur le sol.

\- Miss Hooper.

L'homme esquisse un ricanement condescendant qui frémit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Il n'y a pas besoin de théâtralité.

Elle avale la nourriture avec une déglutition audible et prend un moment pour le regarder correctement. Grand, cheveux foncés, d'une dizaine d'années son aîné, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces sur mesure, et avec un visage dont le complexe de supériorité est gravé en permanence à la base d'un nez long. Il s'approche d'elle lentement, chaque pas délibéré et posé. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver, lui et sa démarche délicate et prétentieuse, extrêmement ridicules. Ce dont il a besoin, décide-t-elle un peu hystérique, c'est d'un parapluie dans le creux de son bras- non, attendez, il est là. Il glisse le long de son avant-bras et attrape la poignée courbée de sa main manucurée, en s'appuyant sur elle quand il s'arrête devant elle. Et il est inquiet de son côté théâtral, pense-t-elle, ne parvenant pas à supprimer un sourire très inapproprié.

\- Est-ce que je vous fais rire ? Demande-t-il, comme si c'était lui qui devait être très diverti.

Il ne l'est probablement pas, à en juger par le pli entre ses sourcils. Molly revient rapidement sur terre.

\- Désolée, marmonne-t-elle.

Maudit soit elle et ses habiletés sociales déformées. Elle devrait savoir qu'il ne faut pas se moquer des inconnus quand elle ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas – Eh bien, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir rencontré avant, désolée.

Je m'en souviendrais certainement si je l'avais fait, pense-t-elle, observant les pointes polies de ses chaussures et le petit mouchoir dans sa poche de chemise.

Ses sourcils se haussent sur son front et sa surprise est teintée de consternation. Son visage est vraiment expressif, même s'il semble que la plupart des émotions qu'il montre soit négatives. C'est une honte, vraiment, parce qu'elle imagine qu'il aurait l'air très gentil et doux avec un sourire approprié.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, commente-t-il avec un émerveillement espiègle.

\- Remarquable.

Son amusement s'estompe.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, patauge-t-elle. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Il la jauge avec un regard impassible.

\- Vous avez fait l'autopsie de Sherlock Holmes, n'est-ce pas Miss Hooper ?

Elle flanche. Soudain, cet homme n'est plus aussi ridiculement théâtral que ridiculement dangereux. Le fait qu'elle était celle qui avait fait l'autopsie de Sherlock Holmes n'est pas de notoriété publique alors elle n'a aucune idée d'où il tient cette information. Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de la presse ou de la police, donc la seule supposition logique est qu'il l'ait découvert par des moyens illégaux ce qui ne peut que signifier son intérêt à la fois sinistre et totalement malvenu.

\- Je – Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire, répond-elle, pas assez vite.

Elle n'a jamais été une bonne menteuse. Tout dépend du fait qu'elle est invisible, pas une escroc. Personne n'était censé remarquer son implication, encore moins l'interroger.

\- Miss Hooper, ne jouons pas à ces jeux, dit l'homme, sa voix dure comme l'acier. Nous savons tous les deux la vérité.

Molly déglutit, sent ses paumes s'humidifier. Un déni continu rendra cela suspect, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il creuse plus profondément, qu'il pose des questions difficiles. Mais accepter humblement ne va pas aider non plus, après qu'elle ait déjà essayé de détourner son attention. Le seul choix est de détourner la chose.

\- Qui êtes- vous ? Demande-t-elle, rassemblant tout son courage pour avoir l'air d'une personne autoritaire.

Elle échoue, bien entendu.

\- Un parti intéressé, parade-t-il facilement. Maintenant, concernant l'autopsie...

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien vous dire, interrompt-elle fermement.

\- Je suis désolé ?

\- Les dossiers de chaque patient sont confidentiels. Ce ne sont vraiment pas vos affaires.

Il arque à nouveau ses sourcils.

\- J'avais l'impression que les membres de la famille avaient accès à tous les dossiers concernant le défunt.

C'est à son tour d'être surprise et de perdre sa bravade.

\- Membres de la famille ?

\- Oui, Miss Hooper. Je suis le frère ainé de Sherlock Holmes.

Et il y a encore ce ricanement condescendant.

\- Peut-être serez-vous maintenant plus enclin à me donner les informations dont j'ai besoin ?

Elle renifle presque. Elle a peut-être été stupide et crédule dans le passé, mais elle s'est brûlée assez souvent pour avoir appris sa leçon. Tout le monde n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être, et c'est très certainement vrai venant des gens intéressés par Sherlock Holmes. La colère coule dans sa poitrine, une fureur impuissante qui n'est alimentée que par le fait qu'il la regarde depuis son stupide nez pointu, pensant qu'elle est une petite fille stupide qui lui donnera ce qu'il veut sans aucun effort de sa part. Ce nez se froisse de mépris alors que ses yeux voyagent sur le pull rose qu'elle a mis ce matin, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer son dégoût, comme si cela prouvait son point de vue, lui disant qu'elle ne sera pas un problème. Ses joues rougissent d'embarras et une pensée gênante s'installe dans sa tête. C'est pour cela que personne ne la prend au sérieux, que tous les psychopathes pensent qu'ils peuvent la duper. Sa façon de s'habiller, de parler, de flatter... Mais elle ne peut pas y penser maintenant, elle doit se concentrer.

\- Monsieur, si vous êtes de la famille, vous pouvez demander le résumé du rapport d'autopsie au bureau à l'étage.

Elle mord en feignant la politesse.

\- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser-

\- Miss Hooper, je préfèrerais vous parler, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Il coupe court en souriant agréablement.

\- Dans une situation si... Délicate... Il est toujours préférable d'avoir une touche plus... Personnelle, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et vous semblez être une jeune femme compatissante, je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre que je préfère en discuter avec vous plutôt que de le lire sur papier.

Ce qui la frappe c'est qu'il est vraiment excellent dans son approche si elle ne l'avait pas comprise, elle serait tombée amoureuse de sa langue acérée et aurait cédé. Elle le regarde dans un rare moment de clarté, se voyant dans ses yeux, et n'aimant pas du tout ce qu'elle découvre. Parce qu'elle est cette personne, cette petite fille pathétique que personne ne prend au sérieux, parce qu'elle ne se prend pas elle-même au sérieux, et c'est bon, vraiment, ça l'est, elle est sans importance, insignifiante, ça ne devrait plus piquer autant, vraiment, mais c'est la vie de Sherlock qui est en jeu et elle doit être courageuse et il ne s'agit pas que d'elle, alors elle doit se remettre d'elle-même.

Donc elle regarde fixement la petite tête stupide et suffisante de cet étranger, l'adrénaline, la colère et la douleur coulant dans ses veines, faisant trembler ses mains et ses genoux, et elle dit :

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous aider monsieur. Et c'est Docteur Hooper, en fait.

Ça sort mieux qu'elle ne le pensait, il n'y a pas de tremblement dans sa voix, même si ça ressemble vaguement encore à un couinement pitoyable. L'homme la considère pendant un moment prolongé, clairement désagréablement surpris, mais ses yeux sont vides, complètement froids, et elle frissonne malgré elle car comment n'a-t-elle pas pu remarquer que cet homme n'est vraiment pas ridicule mais qu'il est sérieux ?

\- Mes excuses, admet-il finalement. Merci pour votre temps, Docteur Hooper.

Il lui offre un petit signe de tête moqueur, ouvre la porte et fait un grand geste accidentel, le parapluie se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

Elle resta là pendant un long moment après, à le regarder fixement, le sandwich au thon oublié dans ses mains, choquée, effrayée, innocentée, et cent pour cent certaine que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'elle le voit.

*

Le pull rose, au lieu de rejoindre ses autres pulls dans son panier à linge, finit par être déchiqueté dans une crise de colère. Plus tard, quand elle ramasse les morceaux de laine rose inutiles et les dépose dans la poubelle, elle se sent ridicule et embarrassée de sa propre stupidité. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Elle déteste cette vie qui la met dans des situations où être simplement elle-même la laisse dans un état d'humiliation total. Ou peut-être ce n'est pas la faute de sa vie, mais la sienne. C'est elle qui se laisse être vulnérable. C'est elle qui n'a pas d'armure. Elle sort avec un homme qui prétend être gay, ou peut-être qui l'est, mais qui est en fait un psychopathe obsédé par son crush ; elle est obsédée par un homme impossible qui la traite comme de la merde, mais à la fin, lui dit qu'elle compte et l'utilise pour feindre sa mort.

C'est le fait de compter qui l'énerve. Le fait, que Sherlock la trouve importante pour la laisser l'aider dans quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire que la fabrication de son propre suicide, est quelque chose dont elle ne se remettra jamais. Certaines nuits, dans le noir, lovée sous sa couette, elle se souvient du désespoir tranquille dans ses yeux perçants quand il s'est approché d'elle à la morgue, quand il lui a dit qu'il allait mourir. Cette époque, elle aime penser que c'est peut-être le moment décisif de sa vie. Il ne peut rien y avoir d'aussi important pour elle que ce qu'elle a déjà accompli. Maintenant elle a seulement besoin de garder le secret, de lui donner le temps dont il a besoin pour démanteler le réseau de criminels de Moriarty.

Et pour faire ça, elle a besoin d'être plus confiante. Elle a été négligente : cela ne fait que quelques jours, elle a pensé que si personne ne s'était approché d'elle maintenant alors personne ne l'aurait jamais fait, qu'elle est en sécurité dans son anonymat, déconnectée du cirque médiatique qui venait de commencer à s'installer. Mais elle aurait dû savoir ; l'adversaire vraiment redoutable ne l'interrogerait pas directement, non, il attendrait son heure, reniflerait, attendrait qu'elle baisse sa garde. Et il n'avait même pas besoin d'essayer autant, pas vrai ? Il s'était juste approché d'elle dans son bureau, au grand jour, et elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. On ne sait pas quand il frappera la prochaine fois.

Elle vérifie trois fois les serrures et ses fenêtres pour s'assurer que personne n'envahit son appartement pendant qu'elle est à la douche. Alors quand elle émerge de la salle de bain une demie- heure plus tard, elle meurt presque d'un arrêt cardiaque quand elle trouve un homme dans son salon.

\- Sherlock ! Crie-t-elle sous le choc.

\- Baisse d'un ton Molly.

\- Oui, mon Dieu, désolée, couine-t-elle, déçue.

Il est affalé sur son sofa, vêtu d'un sweat à capuche trop grand. Ses cheveux sont coupés courts et teints d'une horrible nuance de roux, ce qui le rend étrange, un peu voyou et maladroit. Pourtant ses yeux sont plus perçant que jamais lorsqu'ils se déplacent sur son corps, l'analysant.

\- C'est bon, grogne-t-il. Je doute qu'un de tes voisins ne soit réveillé à cette heure-ci. Il t'a abordé pas vrai ?

Molly cligne des yeux.

\- Qui ?

\- Mycroft, évidemment.

\- Mycroft qui... ?

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. Mon frère, Mycroft, un gros con pompeux avec un parapluie.

La compréhension se fait et avec elle vient le soulagement écrasant. Alors l'homme était vraiment le frère de Sherlock et pas un autre grand seigneur criminel. Pendant un moment elle se sent désossée et légère et le stress et le choc de la journée la font s'accrocher aux choses les plus ridicules.

\- Il n'est pas gros, marmonne-t-elle bêtement.

Sherlock secoue la main pour la congédier.

\- Que voulait-il ?

Elle se perche à côté de lui sur le canapé.

\- Il voulait me parler de ton autopsie.

\- Ugh, ennuyeux.

Il fouille dans sa poche puis lui jette un téléphone portable.

\- Donne-lui ça la prochaine fois qu'il te kidnappe.

\- Quoi... ? Demande-t-elle faiblement.

\- Il essayera encore, évidemment. Il t'a sous-estimé cette fois, mais maintenant quand il t'attrapera dans la rue, il sera prêt. Le téléphone est un moyen de me contacter.

\- Comment ça m'attraper dans la rue ? Presse-t-elle, se sentant complètement perdue.

\- C'est son modus operandi préféré. Il kidnappe les gens pour gagner sa vie, surtout quand il essaie d'inspirer le respect et la peur de Dieu à ses victimes.

Molly assimile cette information avec un grand malaise mais sans grande surprise. Elle a déjà rencontré l'homme et s'il est vraiment le frère de Sherlock alors tout chez lui a d'autant plus de sens. A la lumière de ça, passer d'un parapluie dramatique à kidnapper des gens pour faire valoir son point de vue n'est pas un grand pas en avant.

\- Qui est-il ? Demande-t-elle sincèrement intéressée. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est détective comme toi... ?

Sherlock grogne.

\- Mycroft ? Il est trop feignant pour être un détective. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être l'homme le plus dangereux que tu n'ais jamais connu.

Profondément perturbée, Molly mord sa lèvre.

\- Mais qui est-il ?

\- L'ombre derrière le Gouvernement Britannique, quand il n'est pas trop occupé à diriger le MI6 ou être la CIA en free-lance.

Ses mots sont désinvolte, mais l'étrangeté de sa bouche lui raconte une histoire différente. En un éclair, Molly réalise qu'il se vante. Le vision de Sherlock Holmes se vantant de son tout puissant grand frère est si attachante qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Mycroft Holmes doit vraiment être incroyablement puissant si il est capable d'inspirer autant de fierté et de respect à un homme comme Sherlock, dont le mépris pour l'humanité est légendaire. Soudain quelque chose d'autre lui vient à l'esprit.

\- Sherlock... Si ton frère est si puissant... Alors pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé de l'aide plutôt qu'à moi ?

Ses yeux se tournent brusquement vers elle et elle a droit à une expression déconcertée qui n'est pas différente de celle qu'elle a reçue après lui avoir dit qu'elle ne comptait pas. Molly fronce les sourcils.

\- Vous ne vous entendez pas ? Demande-t-elle avec ménagement.

Sherlock ouvre sa bouche, puis déglutit, avant de finalement répondre.

\- Il est mon pire ennemi.

Molly cligne des yeux. Il y a une discorde entre le sens du mot et la façon dont il le dit. Il a un goût de camaraderie réticente, c'est comme un mot de code, un surnom, un vestige d'un jeu d'une enfance lointaine. Elle lit entre les lignes et fait une hypothèse de travail sur la relation des frères Holmes. Elle pense à l'homme dans son bureau, boutonné jusqu'au dernier bouton de son gilet ajusté, une image d'une perfection contrôlée, vivant la vie du frère ainé d'un ouragan incontrôlable d'un homme qui est Sherlock ; et Sherlock, l'esprit de feu, couvant dans l'ombre de son frère et sous son regard étouffant.

\- Oh, dit-elle. Tu veux faire ça tout seul.

Sherlock lui lance un regard noir pendant un long moment puis, sans avertissement, il saute sur ses pieds et se dirige vers la porte.

\- Donne- lui le téléphone quand tu le verras, lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

\- Attend ! Crie-t-elle. Tu vas encore disparaitre ?

\- Oui, c'est plutôt le but, Molly, lance-t-il malicieusement avec impatience.

\- Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas... Je ne sais pas, me tenir au courant ? Me faire savoir que tu es vivant, au moins ?

Elle sait que c'est peu probable, mais elle doit essayer. Elle s'est fait un sang d'encre ces derniers jours, et si ça continue, l'incertitude va la rendre folle.

Sherlock s'arrête devant sa porte, y réfléchissant. Elle retient sa respiration, regardant l'arrière de sa tête aux cheveux roux. Finalement, il expire doucement.

\- Bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Molly soupire de soulagement.

\- Merci.

Il hoche la tête sans dire un mot et s'éclipse, la laissant seule une fois de plus.

*

C'est quelques jours avant que Mycroft Holmes n'entre en contact avec elle pour la seconde fois. Et, comme Sherlock l'avait prédit, c'est plutôt spectaculairement théâtral.

Elle est sortie avec sa mère, traînant après la femme âgée pendant qu'elles flânent d'une vitrine à l'autre. Elles discutent facilement, presque paresseusement, à propos de rien en particulier. Ou plutôt, c'est la mère de Molly qui raconte, et Molly qui écoute, parce qu'elle n'est pas bonne pour faire la conversation, mais elle sait très bien écouter. C'est l'un de leurs rituels pour resserrer les liens : de temps en temps, elles se retrouvent dans un centre commercial ou dans un quartier commerçant et se promènent aux alentours, n'achetant pas vraiment, parfois attrapant une bouchée à manger ; mais simplement pour profiter de la compagnie de l'autre sans le redouté service à thé et les silences qui semblent remplir les pièces vides de sa mère.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que la petite Sheila se marie vraiment, remarque sa mère en regardant à travers des cintres de jupes d'été dans l'une des boutiques les moins chères. Je pourrais jurer qu'elle passait son Bac hier.

Sheila est la cousine de Molly, et la nièce de sa mère. Elle a six ans de moins que Molly et est au moins autant de fois plus belle. Son métier, ordinaire et féminin, de fleuriste, est une autre chose qui s'ajoute à son charme déjà considérable. Molly l'aime et la considère comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eu, mais parfois elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de ressentiment devant la façon dont Sheila réussit sans effort à gagner l'admiration de toute la famille. Surtout quand ils oublient facilement que Sheila n'a pas réussi à entrer à l'université, mais à la place la félicitent d'avoir trouvé un beau fiancé. Naturellement Molly, avec sa carrière morbide que personne n'ose évoquer pendant un dîner et sa vie amoureuse terne, porte le poids de la désapprobation adéquate et presque unanime.

\- Hmm, fredonne-t-elle sans réserve. Sa mère continue.

\- C'est dommage que le mariage soit encore si loin... Mais je suppose que c'est parce que tout coute si cher de nos jours, la robe, la réception, la lune de miel. C'est beaucoup moins cher de réserver une place à l'avance, vraiment. C'est seulement raisonnable.

Molly n'écoute pas, trop occupée à reluquer le plus beau pantalon de costume qu'elle ait jamais vu. Le tissu est d'une belle teinte grise, ponctuée de fines rayures amincissantes, et la coupe est moderne mais élégante, la veste taille de guêpe tient grâce à un seul bouton, mais est évasée aux hanches et flotte le long des courbes du mannequin. Elle s'amuse avec lui et fait courir ses doigts contre la manche soyeuse. C'est le coup de foudre, la brûlure est si intense qu'elle en devient gênée. Elle s'imagine le porter, le costume qui lui donne l'impression d'être puissante et elle se moque immédiatement d'elle-même. Ce n'est pas son style et c'est certainement hors de sa gamme de prix. Où la porterait-elle de toute façon ?

Mais son esprit lui rappelle le pull rose et l'homme au parapluie, et elle se demande s'il l'aurait prise plus au sérieux si elle avait porté un costume comme celui-ci sous sa blouse de laboratoire au lieu de l'atrocité rose.

Les échos de l'humiliation faisant rougir ses joues, elle saisit le costume avec une détermination sinistre et se dirige vers le vestiaire ignorants les sourcils haussés de sa mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tient devant le miroir, pieds nus mais en tenue, tortillant ses cheveux hors de la queue de cheval juvénile pour former un chignon à la nuque. La transformation est surprenante.

Voici le Docteur Molly Hooper, l'adulte.

\- Tu penses que je devrais commencer à porter ce genre de choses pour que les gens me prennent plus au sérieux ?

Sa mère lance au costume un regard d'expert.

\- Où le porterais-tu ? Sûrement pas pour travailler. Je veux dire, tu ne le salirais pas avec... Je veux dire...

Molly a un mouvement de recul.

\- Je porte une blouse de protection pour ça maman.

\- Ah, c'est vrai...

Sa mère s'en va.

\- Eh bien, tu peux l'essayer si tu penses que tu en as besoin.

Molly bouge sa main contre la matière douce de la veste et elle repense au frère de Sherlock et à la coupe immaculée de son costume. La perfection de ses vêtements lui donnait un air d'importance, et faisait de son visage, par ailleurs un peu fouineur et oubliable, un masque auréolé d'argent et de classe. Peut-être que les vêtements font l'homme, pense-t-elle morose. Si c'est le cas, alors ce n'est pas étonnant que ses pulls imprimés et ses chemisiers à froufrous la fassent passer pour une écolière idiote.

\- Je pense que je vais le prendre, annonce-t-elle. Il y a une conférence à laquelle j'aimerais aller. Je pourrais le porter là-bas.

\- Ah, c'est vraiment ? Murmure sa mère distraitement, vérifiant le prix d'un joli pantalon. Si tu penses que tu peux te le permettre alors achète le. Dieu sait que tu n'as pas beaucoup de dépenses. Attend d'avoir un enfant ; tu ne t'achèteras pas si vite d'aussi jolis vêtements...

Molly presse ses lèvres en une fine ligne. Elle ne dit pas à sa mère que pour avoir un enfant tu dois avoir un partenaire. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'avoir un partenaire dans son cas n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive facilement. Et par-dessus tout, elle ne mentionne même pas que si, par un tour miraculeux de l'univers, elle obtenait un homme, elle n'est pas encore sûre qu'elle voudrait un enfant. Elle chasse le vague sentiment de culpabilité de sa tête et prend une décision.

\- C'est vrai. Je vais y aller et payer alors.

\- Mhm, fais ça pendant que je vais voir un peu plus aux alentours.

Molly enlève le costume et le plie avec respect avant de s'approcher de la caisse. Le vendeur le lui prend avec un sourire et l'examine mais avant qu'elle puisse payer, le téléphone de la boutique sonne. La fille s'excuse en haussant les épaules et décroche. Après un moment, elle lui lance un regard étrange.

\- Vous êtes le docteur Hooper ?

Molly cligne des yeux, sursaute et hoche la tête. La fille lui tend le combiné.

\- C'est pour vous.

Complètement abasourdie, Molly pose le récepteur contre son oreille.

\- Allô ? Molly Hooper à l'appareil, dit-elle avec incertitude.

\- Bonjour, Docteur Hooper, répond une voix agréable.

Il lui faut seulement une seconde pour le replacer, et la prise de conscience la fait inspirer brusquement. Mycroft Holmes ricane à son oreille.

\- Je vois que vous vous souvenez de moi cette fois. C'est bien cela rend les choses plus simples pour moi.

Molly ravale son choc.

\- Que – Pourquoi- Comment saviez-vous – Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez dans les magasins ?!

\- J'ai bien peur de vous avoir sous-estimé plus tôt, et je m'en excuse, explique-t-il impassible. Je ne vais pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Ce coup de téléphone est une façon de m'assurer de votre coopération, Docteur Hooper.

\- Qu- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demande-t-elle, se forçant à être calme.

Il est le frère de Sherlock pour l'amour de Dieu, elle savait qu'il viendrait la chercher. Elle a le téléphone portable dans son sac à main, elle s'est préparée donc elle n'a rien à craindre.

\- Voyez-vous la femme qui parle à votre mère ?

Molly se retourne et bien sûr, il y a une magnifique jeune femme en tailleur de luxe qui discute poliment avec sa maman. La femme est clairement ennuyée par la conversation, car elle semble constamment tapoter sur son BlackBerry.

\- Elle est mon assistante personnelle, dit Mycroft de sa voix mielleuse. Elle est actuellement en train de demander à votre mère de l'accompagner dans les cabines d'essayage pour l'aider à acheter des vêtements. Une fois là-bas, elle administrera à votre mère un sédatif dissimulé dans sa manche et, avec l'aide de mes autres associés, elle transportera Andrea Hooper par les quartiers du personnel jusqu'à la voiture qui se trouve juste derrière la porte arrière.

Molly reste paralysée, enracinée dans le sol, regardant avec horreur la femme conduire tranquillement sa mère bavarde vers la cabine d'essayage.

\- Qu- Qu'est-ce que vous vous voulez qu- que je fasse ? S'étouffe-t-elle.

\- Il y a une autre voiture qui attend à l'entrée principale. Le chauffeur vous reconnaitra. Je vous verrai très bientôt, Docteur Hooper.

Sur ce, il raccroche, et Molly perd quelques secondes à essayer de ne pas hyperventiler. Finalement, elle redonne le combiné à la vendeuse et se dirige vers la sortie, abandonnant le costume et ignorant le cri outragé de la fille.

Elle aperçoit la Mercedes aux vitres teintées dès qu'elle se retrouve dehors, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle se tient debout sur le trottoir, bouche bée, jusqu'à ce que le conducteur sorte et lui ouvre la portière. Elle hésite pendant une seconde avant de trébucher jusqu'à la voiture et de monter à l'intérieur.

Il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. Elle est seule avec le chauffeur, qui l'ignore alors qu'il dirige la voiture noire dans la circulation. Molly s'assoit sur la banquette arrière, serrant ses mains tremblantes en poings et massacrant ses lèvres avec ses dents. Elle essaie de suivre la route qu'ils prennent, mais le chauffeur se faufile dans les ruelles et elle se retrouve bientôt tout à fait perdu. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle attrape son téléphone dans son sac à main et envoie un rapide texto à sa mère.

_Tu vas bien ?_

La réponse est presque immédiate et Molly s'affaisse presque de soulagement dans le rembourrage en cuir.

_Oui, bien sûr que je vais bien, où es-tu ?_

_J'ai dû y aller. J'ai eu un appel de la morgue. Désolée. On se voit la semaine pro ?_

Elle passe sa main tremblante sur ses yeux puis frotte ses tempes. Elle aurait dû savoir que quelque chose comme ça arriverait, elle se maudit elle-même. Sherlock l'avait prévenu de quoi son frère est capable, mais elle pensait encore que ça s'arrangerait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et maintenant sa mère était menacé et elle est dans une voiture avec un étranger qui la conduit Dieu seul sait où. Donc c'est ce que Sherlock voulait dire quand il disait : « Quand il t'attrapera dans la rue » pense-t-elle avec soupçon d'incrédulité.

Elle palpe le portable de Sherlock sans le sortir de son sac à main et petit à petit se détend. C'est le frère de Sherlock, elle va expliquer, et tout ira bien, se dit-elle à elle-même. Finalement, elle ne sera pas la seule personne avec ce secret. Elle aura quelqu'un avec qui le partager.

Finalement, le chauffeur l'emmène hors de la ville et emprunte une autoroute, avant de tourner rapidement sur une route nationale vers un ancien chantier abandonné. Molly regarde la clôture rouillée et les panneaux délavés avec inquiétude. Elle est encore assez sûre que rien ne lui arrivera, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu anxieuse. Et s'il ne l'écoute pas ? Et s'il ne la croit pas ? Sherlock ne semblait pas préoccupé par le fait que son frère l'enlève de façon inattendue, mais Sherlock a tendance à avoir une idée biaisée de ce qui est sûr et inoffensif.

\- Il attend dans la cabine de l'architecte.

Le chauffeur ouvre la portière pour elle et la fait passer par la portière ouverte. Elle marche un peu d'un pas mal assuré, jetant des regards nerveux aux alentours, comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un lui saute dessus avec un couteau de derrière un tas de parpaings. La cabine de l'architecte est une petite boite métallique sur la droite, avec ses fenêtres brisées et sa porte légèrement entrouverte. Elle attrape la poignée et l'ouvre.

Mycroft Holmes se tient dos à elle, partiellement caché dans l'ombre, appuyé sur son parapluie et faisant semblant de lire l'affiche de sécurité usée punaisée sur l'un des murs.

\- Fermez la porte, Docteur Hooper.

Elle fait ce qu'on lui demande, puis fait plusieurs pas hésitant en avant.

\- Bonjour.

Il se tourne alors, et la regarde avec une expression froide.

\- Je crois que votre situation est claire pour vous ?

Molly déglutit.

\- Oui, s'étouffe-t-elle, se sentant tel un agneau pris au piége.

Les yeux de Mycroft sont totalement vides et quelque part le manque d'émotions semblent bien plus effrayant que n'importe quelle fureur insensée. Si elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle aurait probablement eu peur stupidement. En tant que telle, elle est inquiète oui, mais toujours relativement optimiste.

\- Bien.

Nonchalamment, il tend la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour prendre un petit carnet marron. Son contenu l'incite à hausser un sourcil.

\- Intéressant. 31 ans, célibataire, vous vivez seule avec un chat appelé Toby. Fille unique de Jeremy Hooper, décédé, et Andrea Hooper, vendeuse. Première de la famille à avoir eu une maitrise. Vos parents espéraient un médecin généraliste, et pourtant vous vous êtes spécialisée en médecin légiste. En dehors de votre famille, vous avez des liens étroits avec Meena Graham, 31 ans, que vous avez rencontré à l'université. Travailleuse acharnée, perfectionniste, socialement maladroite, effacée. Votre plus grande peur est de mourir seule. Dois-je continuer ?

Molly secoue la tête, horrifiée. C'est vraiment désagréable de voir comment votre vie peut être réduite à un certain nombre de faits horribles. Une telle richesse de temps et d'expériences encapsulées en quelques phrases. Inconsciemment, elle fait une grimace à ses pensées, et ne se rattrape que lorsqu'elle remarque que Mycroft l'examine de près.

\- Vous ne semblez pas très effrayée, remarque-t-il.

Elle hausse les épaules maladroitement.

\- Eh bien, um. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, je ne pense pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Sa bouche serre presque imperceptiblement. Elle prend ça comme un signe de désapprobation.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez d'accord que la situation était claire pour vous.

\- Oui, elle l'ait.

Il plisse ses yeux.

\- J'ai menacé votre mère et je vous ai fait amener dans un endroit où personne ne retrouvera jamais votre corps.

Elle s'étouffe avec un rire nerveux.

\- Oui... C'est vrai, oui, vous avez tout à fait raison... Mais Sherlock m'a mise en garde, en quelque sorte, alors je m'y attendais... Même si vous n'avez pas à menacer ma mère, je serais quand même venu... Oh mon Dieu, vous allez bien ?!

Il est devenu d'une pâleur mortelle et chancèle avant de se rattraper à son parapluie. Molly fait une pause, les bras tendus, puis elle porte ses mains à sa bouche.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, vous ne saviez pas, je croyais que vous saviez, oh Seigneur, je suis tellement, tellement désolée, je pensais vraiment que vous saviez !

Sa prise sur son parapluie se relâche et il chancèle à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Molly n'hésite plus et pose ses mains sur ses bras pour le stabiliser, mais il sursaute au moindre contact et s'éloigne brusquement.

\- Ça – ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Docteur Hooper, lui dit-il d'une voix qui n'est que légèrement ferme.

Elle regarde impuissante alors qu'il se redresse et passe une main au-dessus du pli de son nez.

\- Donc, que ce soit clair. Mon frère est vivant, je suppose ? Demande-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Oui, confirme-t-elle, retenant les larmes qui lui piquent les yeux.

C'est déchirant et elle a l'impression qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici pour en être témoin, mais elle ne peut pas détourner les yeux. Le jeu des émotions presque invisible sur le visage obstinément calme la fascine et elle le regarde comme on le fait d'un accident, avec une compulsion horrifiée. Elle lit une fureur dans le resserrement de ses lèvres et voit un soulagement profond dans ses battements de paupières calculés. Elle interprète l'amour qui est peint dans les plis de rides de rire et la douleur qui l'accompagne et qui se niche dans l'ombre sous ses yeux.

\- Je vois.

Le silence retentit pendant plusieurs longs moments.

\- Je comprends qu'il veut prendre contact ?

Les mots sont prononcés avec désinvolture mais elle peut clairement entendre l'espoir broyé, saignant qui ressort de derrière la fausse indifférence.

\- Oui, laissez-moi juste... Voilà.

Elle lui tend le téléphone portable et se recule, regardant ses longs doigts se serrer autour du morceau de plastique bon marché.

\- Il a dit que vous pouviez le contacter avec ça... Je veux dire-

\- Merci, Docteur Hooper, l'interrompt-elle. La voiture vous ramènera chez vous.

Et sur ce, elle est renvoyée. Elle hésite une seconde, des mots de sympathie malvenus mourant sur ses lèvres. Finalement, elle baisse la tête, marmonne des excuses silencieuses, et part.

Alors qu'elle retourne à la voiture, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne le reverra probablement plus. Elle n'est pas tout à fait surprise de découvrir que cette pensée la rend triste.

*

Lorsqu'un paquet contenant le costume du pantalon qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à acheter arrive anonymement à son appartement le lendemain, Molly le met avec respect au fond de sa garde-robe, ne sachant pas s'il faut rire ou pleurer.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de kingaofthewoods

**Partie Deux**

\- Molly... Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Molly sort de sa rêverie et fronce les sourcils.

\- Oui, bien sûr je vais bien, de quoi tu parles ?

Meena appuie ses avants bras sur la table ronde qui les sépare et prend une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu étais amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? De Sherlock Holmes ?

Molly ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir un peu. Cela fait deux semaine depuis la chute de Sherlock et Meena n'a pas arrêté de tourner autour de la question, la bombardant de textos et d'appels bien intentionnés. Elle pense que Molly pleure son amour perdu et, d'une certaine façon elle a raison, mais pas entièrement. Molly ne pleure plus depuis longtemps son amour pour Sherlock : maintenant elle pleure l'amour que les autres ont pour le détective tombé au champ d'honneur. Elle a vu les yeux troubles de l'inspecteur Lestrade quand il est venu à la morgue il y a quelques jours, épuisé par le cirque médiatique et l'enquête publique sur la façon dont une fraude d'un détective privé avait été mêlé à Scotland Yard. Elle était si nerveuse près de lui qu'elle était sûre qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose, mais il n'a rien dit, lui a seulement souri, comme par compassion, ses yeux se sont levés et il a fini par la consoler maladroitement et la guider dans sa dépression, ce qui l'avait fait pleurer encore plus de culpabilité. L'expression sur son visage quand il l'a embrassé sur la joue avant qu'il ne parte lui avait brisé le cœur en petits morceaux. Cela ne l'a pas préparée à apercevoir la silhouette de John Watson dans le métro l'autre jour. Par peur d'être vu, Molly s'est enfuit dès que le train était arrivé à l'arrêt suivant, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire, l'homme était une coquille vide, les yeux tournés vers l'intérieur et perdu dans le vide intérieur. Elle ne regardait pas la vitre son visage gris sans expression et ses yeux vides plongés dans l'obscurité du métro, la laissant seule sous la lumière fluorescente de la plate-forme, le méchant inaperçu.

\- Molly ?

Meena avec douceur, prend sa main.

Molly s'extirpe de ses souvenirs à nouveau et est surprise de se retrouver en train de pleurer silencieusement.

\- Oh God, regardez-moi, pleurnichant...

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à pleurer quand tu es triste, dit Meena en lui donnant son paquet de mouchoirs.

Molly s'étouffe en sanglotant, se forçant à se calmer. Ils sont dans un petit café au charme désuet, et même si c'est vraiment confortable, ce n'est pas un endroit pour pleurer comme une idiote. Elle prend un mouchoir et tamponne avec force les yeux, les fermant pour lutter contre le flot de larmes. Cela prend un moment, mais l'émotion finir par s'apaiser et elle est capable de couvrir l'orage en elle d'un verni de calme.

\- Je suis désolée, marmonne-t-elle dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- Oh, Molly.

Meena secoua sa tête tristement.

\- Combien de fois dois-je te dire que tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir pleuré ?

Molly se tasse et ne répond pas, parce qu'elle sait que Meena ne serait pas aussi compréhensive si elle connaissait la vraie raison de ses larmes. Elle ravale la culpabilité et la honte qui monte dans sa gorge et les chasse avec une autre gorgée de chocolat.

\- Comment va Josh ?

Elle redirige la conversation. Josh est le mari de Meena, récemment licencié et à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi. Meena la met au courant avec un regard disant clairement qu'elle n'est pas dupe, mais son amie cède quand même, et rapidement elles parlent d'autres sujets. Le reste de leur rendez-vous se déroule sans incident, Molly s'efforçant de sourire, de rire et de hocher la tête au bon moment. Quand elles se séparent enfin, Meena la serre très fort dans ses bras. Molly le lui rend avec raideur, sachant qu'elle ne le mérite pas. Elle sort du café en premier et se dépêche dans la rue dans la rue sans regarder en arrière.

Elle marche ses épaules courbées et les yeux fixés sur le sol, alors elle sursaute de peur quand elle entend la voix d'une femme la saluer alors qu'elle tourne à un tournant.

\- Bonjour, Docteur Hooper.

Molly se retourner et serre sa poitrine de peur. Une femme magnifique dans un tailleur se tient près de l'entrée de ce qui semble être un salon de thé miteux et démodé. Pendant un moment, Molly ne la reconnait, mais une seconde plus tard, elle a le déclic et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère d'anticipation.

La femme arque un sourcil.

\- Il vous attend à l'intérieur, dit-elle simplement. Venez avec moi.

Molly hésite un moment puis suit la femme à l'intérieur du salon de thé. L'intérieur est encore moins inspirant que l'extérieur, avec son papier sombre et ses tables bancales mais les trois clients endormis ne semblent pas être dérangés par le décor terne. Il n'y a aucun signe de Mycroft Holmes nulle part, mais la femme la conduit dans un couloir, après les toilettes, et vers une porte une porte à l'arrière, tapant tout le temps sur son BlackBerry. Elle donne à Molly un signe de tête et s'en va. Molly la fixe, elle, puis la porte silencieuse, avant de donner un coup hésitant et de faire un pas à l'intérieur.

La petite pièce dans laquelle elle entre n'est pas sensiblement différente du reste de la boutique, les murs sont couverts d'un papier peint sombre et désuet et la table et les chaises au centre sont anciennes et usées. Et pourtant, Mycroft Holmes, dans un sombre costume rayé et sa cravate d'un rouge riche, semble tout à fait à l'aise dans cet endroit terne quelconque. Il est assis de manière indolente sur l'une des chaises, vérifiant sa montre de poche. Quand elle entre, il relève la tête et lui lance un sourire fade.

\- Docteur Hooper, c'est gentil d'être venu.

Molly le considère et remarque qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raison d'argumenter que sa méthode de la cape et du poignard pour organiser des réunions clandestines est un peu agaçante, et à la place ferme la porte derrière elle.

\- Bonjour.

\- S'il vous plait asseyez-vous, dit-il aimablement en faisant un geste vers le service à thé simple posé sur la table. Voudriez-vous une tasse d'Earl Grey ?

\- Oui s'il vous plait.

\- Lait ou citron ?

\- Lait et deux sucres s'il vous plait.

Il plisse un sourcil moqueur et elle le dévisage. Qui est-il pour lui dire comment apprécier son thé ? Il peut fourrer sa politique anti-lait dans son- Molly pousse de force cette pensée hors de sa tête et s'assoit en face de lui.

\- Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici.

\- Um, oui, en fait...

Il ajoute le lait dans l'Earl Grey avec une légère grimace, mais alors ses traits retrouvent leur expression neutre.

\- Là.

Il place la tasse devant elle.

\- J'espère que c'est à votre... Goût.

\- Merci, répond-elle, un peu farouche.

Il ignore son ton et passe à la question que les occupe.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon... Manque de sang froid la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

Molly mord sa lèvre, son humeur fait un autre saut périlleux et tourne au vinaigre.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison de s'excuser pour...

\- Au contraire. Bien sûr, je soupçonnais que la mort supposée de mon frère... était plus importante que ce que j'avais vu, mais je n'avais pas de preuves concrètes jusqu'à ce que vous le confirmiez. Je n'avais pas prévu... L'impact que cela aurait –

\- C'est bon, dit-elle doucement.

Il hésite. Ses yeux tombent sur sa tasse et il s'éclaircit la gorge. Son visage est soigneusement neutre.

\- Néanmoins, je suis désolé que vous ayez dû en être témoin.

C'est tout à fait évident. Molly se décale sur sa chaise, se sentant mal à l'aise et coupable. Elle aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir vu non plus. Elle déteste envahir l'intimité des autres personnes, et pour un homme comme lui, ça a dû être l'enfer de savoir que quelqu'un l'ait vu dans son état le plus vulnérable.

La seule façon de sortir de cette situation est de réorienter la conversation.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Mycroft lui jette un coup d'œil sévère.

\- Vous devez savoir quelque chose... Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demande-t-elle à nouveau, suppliante.

Elle s'est fait un sang d'encre toute cette dernière semaine, espérant contre tout espoir que Sherlock honorerait sa promesse, la contacterait d'une façon ou d'une autre et elle avait été constamment déçue.

Mycroft la regarde d'un air pensif pendant un moment puis acquiesce.

\- Bien sûr. Vous avez aidé à sauver la vie de mon frère, il est juste que vous entendiez comment il s'en sort.

Elle se penche en avant d'anticipation.

\- Cependant, vous devez comprendre que je ne peux pas tout vous dire.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle sans hésitation. Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien. S'il est en sécurité.

Il prend un gorgée de son thé.

\- Il est autant en sécurité qu'il peut l'être, au vu des circonstances. Mais pour autant que je sache il n'est pas blessé.

Molly soupire de soulagement.

\- C'est... C'est bon à savoir. Merci.

Mycroft se penche en arrière, la surveillant attentivement. Molly essaie de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard, et échoue.

\- Docteur Hooper, dit-il finalement, sa voix prenant un ton curieusement importun et fade. Je dois vous remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon frère. Je vous suis redevable.

La respiration de Molly se prend dans sa gorge. Les mots sont livrés d'une manière qui en fait une raillerie, le ton et l'inflexion sous -estiment leur pertinence. Il en parle comme si elles avaient besoin d'être dites, mais il n'est pas entière convaincu qu'elles soient vraies. Si elles avaient été dirigé contre John Watson, le médecin se serait moqué de lui, convaincu que Mycroft Holmes est une pourriture émotionnellement handicapée.

Mais les mots sont dit à Molly Hooper, qui voit plus profond et plus plein, et qui lit le ton insensible comme l'écran de fumée qu'il est. Mais elle n'est pas tout à fait sûre de ce qui se cache en dessous.

\- Vous ne me devez rien, marmonne-t-elle. Sherlock est mon ami... Je ferai tout pour l'aider.

A sa grande surprise, il se déplace sur sa chaise et jette un regard à sa tasse.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais cela à dû être un choc. Mon frère n'est pas du genre à demander de l'aide, remarque-t-il catégoriquement.

\- Oh, mais il me demande tout le temps de l'aide, dit Molly avec confusion. Je veux dire, il est nul pour ça, on dirait qu'il me donne des ordres, mais quand on y pense, il ne le fait qu'avec très peu de gens... De l'extérieur on dirait qu'il se sert de moi, mais ça signifie vraiment qu'il me fait confiance pour faire quelque chose pour lui et il peut me confier cette tâche pour qu'il se concentre sur quelque chose de plus important...

Molly se tait. Le visage de Mycroft est impassible à nouveau, mais pendant un instant, elle y voit une lueur d'émotion passer comme une ombre. Oh. Oh ! Elle a encore fait une gaffe !

\- Oh ! Non, je ne voulais pas dire – je suis sûre –

\- Docteur Hooper-

\- Je ne voulais pas insinuer qu'il ne vous fait pas confiance – oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée-

\- Docteur Hooper, l'interrompt-il fermement, lui faisant un petit sourire amer. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de ma relation avec mon frère. Elle a toujours été... Compliquée.

Molly cligne des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle essaie de dire... Puis ça la frappe. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et soudain, elle est capable de de voir plus clairement qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Elle voit sa souffrance et son ressentiment et elle est dépassée par le besoin de le faire disparaitre. Elle ne peut ni aider l'inspecteur Lestrade ni John Watson mais elle peut essayer d'aider Mycroft Holmes.

\- Vous avez tort.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre frère vous aime, dit-elle.

Ses yeux se fixent brusquement sur elle et sa bouche s'entrouvre en état de choc. Molly rougit, mais tient bon.

\- Il se vante à votre sujet. Il m'a dit que vous étiez l'homme le plus dangereux que j'aie jamais rencontré, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Dans la langue de Sherlock c'est pratiquement comme dire « regarde comme mon grand frère est cool ! » Il vous admire...

Elle s'arrête s'interrogeant sur la façon de formuler ce qui doit être dit ensuite.

\- Je pense... Je pense qu'il n'a pas demandé votre aide tout de suite parce qu'il voulait vous montrer qu'il pouvait le faire tout seul...

Un silence stupéfait s'installe dans la pièce. Mycroft est sans voix, bouche encore légèrement ouverte, sa tasse de thé oubliée suspendue dans sa main, à mi-chemin de la table. Molly réalise avec horreur qu'elle a dépassé les bornes et elle est sur le point de s'excuser quand il sort de sa torpeur avec une toux maladroite.

\- Vous êtes... Étonnamment perspicace, Docteur Hooper, dit-il platement en posant sa tasse et la soucoupe sur la table.

\- Ah... Je suis si-

\- Non, ne vous excusez pas. Vous avez raison. Je me suis permis de devenir trop sentimental.

Molly fronce les sourcils. Il ne l'a pas entendu un peu plus tôt ?

\- Mais merci, continue-t-il. Pour la voix de confiance. Même si vous romantiser l'estime que me porte mon frère.

\- Je ne romantise rien, répond-elle indignée.

\- Je suis sûr que vous croyez en ce que vous dite mais vous devez admettre qu'après l'avoir connu toute sa vie je suis plus un expert sur le comportement de mon frère que vous...

Molly serre les dents dans une colère grandissante, furieuse par son ton condescendant, mais alors l'irritation disparait dans un nuage de fumée alors qu'une autre pièce du puzzle se met en place. Il se sent menacé. Par elle, plus que par tous les gens !

\- Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas prendre la place qui vous revient de droit, dit-elle doucement, voulant qu'il comprenne. Un conseil cependant... Si vous ne l'étouffiez pas autant que je le soupçonne, il viendrait vous voir plus souvent.

Il ne répond pas, trop étonné pour formuler une réponse. Molly le regarde tristement, avec un mélange de douleur et de compassion. Il est un peu comme elle, essayant trop et en obtenant toujours moins à cause de cela. Mais il ne devrait pas s'en prendre à elle, ce n'est pas sa faute.

\- Je dois y aller, murmure-t-elle, attrapant son sac à main, se levant et en s'approchant de la porte sans même avoir touché son thé. Au revoir.

Elle sort du salon de thé avec les épaules courbées et les yeux posés sur le sol. Elle ne remet pas en question sa tristesse – ce n'est qu'une goutte de plus dans un océan qui déborde déjà.

*

La vie continue. Lentement, hésitante, mais elle continue. Lentement pour Molly du moins. Pour le reste du monde, Sherlock Holmes est déjà passé, les derniers articles tapissent les poubelles ou enfouis dans l'obscurité d'autres nouvelles dignes d'intérêts sur les forums Internet. Pour ceux qui le connaissent – le connaissaient- c'est un peu plus difficile.

Mais sans Sherlock lui-même, Molly n'interagit pas avec ses autres amis. Ce qui est bien, parce qu'elle n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter sans craquer ou révéler le secret. C'est un terrible fardeau, l'alourdissant, la gardant éveillé la nuit par des cauchemars du regard abattu de John Watson disparaissant dans les tunnels du métro, immatériel dans l'obscurité comme le sourire carnassier du Chat de Cheshire. Mais ce n'est pas seulement John Watson qui la fait se sentir coupable. Chose étonnante, elle se retrouve à revenir à la conversation avec Mycroft Holmes. Stupidement, indescriptiblement, elle se sent coupable d'être la personne à qui Sherlock à demander de l'aide. Cela la met en colère, parce que c'était la seule chose qui a rendu cette épreuve supportable – être capable de se dire qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour qu'elle contribue à sa survie. Et tout ça à cause de l'éclat de douleur sur le visage de fouine de Mycroft Holmes.

L'été s'étire froid et pluvieux alors que Molly s'occupe de son travail, restant après les heures d'ouverture dans le laboratoire, faisant des recherches pour l'article qu'elle avait l'intention d'écrire depuis des mois, mais ne s'y était jamais mise. Quand elle n'est pas au laboratoire, elle dévalise les bases de données en ligne, téléchargeant et imprimant des documents par douzaine, pour être lus dans son fauteuil préféré avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et le corps ronronnant de Toby sur ses genoux. Quelques jours plus tard, elle se retrouve dans une impasse, ayant trouvé un article extrêmement prometteur seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il est entièrement écrit en Chinois. Molly est fière de dire qu'elle lit le français est l'espagnol rudimentaire, mais le chinois, malheureusement, ne fait pas parti de ses nombreux talents. Elle fulmine au sujet de l'article pendant deux jours, cédant à sa colère impériale et justifiée. Qui de nos jours ne traduit pas ses articles en anglais ? Oubliez la reconnaissance international, mais pourquoi limiter le nombre qui bénéficieront de vos recherches- les patients, toujours les patients – seulement à ceux de votre pays ?

Elle évite Meena, trop mal à l'aise avec les regards de pitié. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'autres amis, et sa mère part en Egypte pour des vacances organisées bien méritées, échappant avec bonheur à l'été le plus froid de Londres depuis des décennies, Molly devient donc une recluse, alternant entre sa maison, son travail et la bibliothèque, ne prononçant que rarement une parole à quelqu'un. Elle chasse sa solitude en travaillant deux fois plus dur sur son article et remplissant le reste avec des feuilletons télé abrutissant. Elle va bien, vraiment.

Jusqu'à un jour, environ un mois après sa troisième rencontre avec Mycroft, sa routine vol en éclats par l'arrivée de la magnifique femme avec son tailleur sur-mesure, sourire absent et Blackberry étincelant.

\- Quel est votre nom ? Demande Molly avec un soupir alors qu'elle s'installe sur la banquette arrière de la voiture qui l'a prise à Bart's.

La bouche de l'autre femme tressaille alors qu'elle lui envoie un regard moqueur.

\- Anthea, répond-elle finalement, en se tournant vers son téléphone avec un demi sourire qui parle d'une blague intérieure.

Molly hausse les épaules.

\- Um, je suppose que vous connaissez déjà mon nom alors...

Anthea grogne.

\- Oui.

\- C'est vrai.

Le reste du trajet est rempli de silence. Anthea s'affaire à taper sur son BlackBerry et Molly regarde par la vitre, grimaçant devant le temps maussade, mais ayant déjà cessé de suivre où elle va comme une cause perdue. La vérité est, qu'elle en a un peu marre de la façon d'opérer de Mycroft mais elle est aussi soulagée et excitée à l'idée de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui est au courant du secret. Alors, elle espère que peut-être il saura quelque chose sur la situation de Sherlock. Elle n'a pas entendu un seul mot du détective, malgré sa promesse, et elle est non seulement inquiète mais aussi déçue.

Anthea l'emmène dans ce qui ressemble à une boutique de vêtements abandonnée et délabrée, cachée dans une ruelle. La vitrine est obscurcie par la saleté et le présentoir se compose de piles de tissu de couleur foncée et d'une seule machine à coudre ornementale à l'ancienne. La porte en verre et en métal grince quand on l'ouvre et l'intérieur est aussi déprimant que promis : une pièce vide avec des panneaux blancs et bleus des années 50 sur les murs et des carreaux blancs craquelés sur le sol. L'endroit a été balayé mais au centre de la pièce Mycroft Holmes est assis à une table ronde et blanche, tout comme celles qu'on voit dans les salons de crèmes glacées de luxe, penché vers un service à thé en porcelaine. Lorsqu'elles entrent, il se lève et fait un geste vers la chaise avec un sourire charmant.

\- Asseyez- vous, Docteur Hooper.

\- Où trouvez-vous ces endroits ? Murmure-t-elle bêtement en s'asseyant.

Ses yeux suivent Anthea alors qu'elle disparait derrière les portes fermées au fond du magasin.

\- J'ai mes méthodes, répond-il en s'asseyant en face de Molly. Londres est une ville aux multiples facettes avec de nombreux endroits cachés qui ne demandent qu'à être explorés et mis à profit.

\- En d'autres termes, vous aimez avoir vos réunions secrètes dans des endroits chics.

Sa bouche a un tic.

\- C'est une façon de le dire. Thé ?

Lorsqu'elle hoche la tête, il lui prépare une tasse exactement comme elle l'aime, sans exprimer héroïquement son dégoût sans doute écrasant.

\- J'ai un sentiment de déjà-vu.

\- Oh ?

\- Encore une fois, je dois m'excuser pour mon comportement et vous remercier une nouvelle fois.

Molly cligne des yeux puis sourit.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Hmm, fredonne Mycroft en la regardant. Je crois que j'ai fait une bourde la dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir aidé à sauver la vie de mon frère. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention de vous faire souffrir davantage.

\- Quoi ? Désolé, je ne sais pas –

\- Vous vous sentez coupable parce que vous pensez avoir usurpé ma place. Mais, bien que je me sente... attristé par le manque de confiance de mon frère, je ne suis pas si mesquin et égoïste pour être jaloux des gens qui l'ont mérité.

Molly se mord la lèvre, surprise par sa franchise. Elle admire sa force, à sa place elle aurait abandonné depuis longtemps... Ou peut-être pas. Être attentionné n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut éteindre facilement, il n'y a pas de bouton off. Ça glisse sur vous, que vous le vouliez ou non, et il est déjà trop tard quand vous réalisez enfin qu'il est là. Elle ne prétend pas savoir ce que c'est de s'occuper d'un frère ou d'une sœur. Elle est fille unique. Elle n'a jamais eu personne dont elle était responsable. Mais elle connait le goût des sentiments non partagés et elle imagine que ce doit être cent fois pire lorsque cette affection non désirée est de la famille au lieu d'un étranger. Avec un étranger vous pouvez l'expliquer à vous-même : il n'est juste pas attiré par moi, ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne suis pas son type, ce n'est pas censé être comme ça, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Mais avec la famille ? Quelle excuse avez-vous quand vous aimez un membre de votre famille qui ne vous aime pas en retour ?

Elle soupçonne que c'est exactement comment Mycroft voit sa relation avec Sherlock. Il ne l'a pas cru la première fois quand elle a essayé de lui dire le contraire, et il est peu probable qu'il la croie maintenant. Il pense que son frère le hait. Néanmoins la sécurité de Sherlock et son bien être comptent tellement pour lui qu'il est prêt à déléguer la tâche d'assurer la sécurité de son jeune frère à d'autres personnes- dans son esprit mieux adaptées -, et Molly semble avoir mérité ce privilège. C'est une pensée humble mais aussi stimulante.

\- Vous avez tort, vous savez, dit-elle après un long moment d'un silence inconfortable. Il vous fait plus confiance que vous ne le pensez.

Une lueur moqueuse pénètre dans ses yeux vides.

\- Seulement quand il n'y pas d'alternative.

Elle n'a rien à dire à ce sujet. Il est têtu, et il se croit infaillible, tout comme Sherlock, rien de ce qu'elle dit ne le fera changer d'avis à ce sujet. Elle soupire dans sa tasse de thé.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- J'ai organisé une rencontre aujourd'hui parce que je voudrais vous remercier pour vos actions-

\- Vous ne me devez rien, dit-elle à nouveau, en énonçant clairement, mais son expression lui dit qu'il ne l'entend pas.

Pourtant elle continue:

\- J'ai tout fait pour Sherlock en tant qu'amie. Je le referais en un clin d'œil. Je n'ai besoin de rien de vous.

\- Non-sens. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose dont vous avez besoin que je puisse vous procurer.

Son sourire est un peu condescendant et extrêmement suffisant, lorsqu'il attrape la sacoche qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué à côté de sa chaise, et en sort un dossier. Il le lui tend et elle le prend par réflexe. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu curieuse.

A l'intérieur elle trouve plusieurs pages de texte densément imprimées. Elle louche sur le titre et a le souffle coupé.

\- C'est... Mais comment – Quoi ?

C'est l'article chinois dont elle se plaint depuis une semaine, traduit en anglais. Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il incline la tête.

\- J'ai appris que vous en avez besoin pour votre travail. C'était une question d'heures pour le faire traduire.

Molly est sans voix. Qui est cet homme ? Comment diable était-il au courant. Elle n'en a parlé à personne !

\- Comment- ?

Le sourire qu'il lui donne est un peu prédateur.

\- J'espère que vous comprenez maintenant l'ampleur du remboursement que j'ai en tête, n'est-ce pas, Docteur Hooper ?

Molly le considère, puis regarde l'article dans ses mains. Elle est à la fois ravie et extrêmement effrayée. Elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir qu'il fouine autour d'elle, qu'il cherche les choses dont elle a besoin et qu'il puisse lui les donner. N'y a-t-il rien qu'elle puisse faire pour le dissuader... ? Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se désister, mais elle pourrait le réorienter d'une façon ou d'une autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors elle a une excellente idée.

\- Je sais. Je sais ce que vous pouvez faire pour me remercier, dit-elle, en s'interrogeant sur le concept mais sachant que c'est un échange équitable. Je veux savoir comment va Sherlock. Rien de trop détaillé, ajoute-t-elle rapidement en remarquant comment ses sourcils se soulèvent. J'ai juste besoin de savoir s'il est sain et sauf.

Mycroft la considère avec attention, en pesant le pour et le contre. Il a une expression étrange, presque résignée dans les yeux. Finalement, il acquiesce.

\- Très bien. Je vous garderai informée. Mais vous avez besoin de comprendre que je ne pourrai divulguer aucun détail.

\- Je comprends, soupire Molly de soulagement. Merci. C'est juste que... J'étais très inquiet, et il a promis de rester en contact, mais il ne l'a pas fait et, et bien-

\- Bien sûr. Il a tendance à oublier quand il est extrêmement concentré.

Molly rit.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, pas vrai ?

Sur un coup de tête, elle tend la main vers l'autre côté de la table.

\- Alors marché conclu ?

Lentement, il lui serre la main et la secoue. Sa peau est chaude et douce. Il a les mains sans tache d'un employé de bureau mais sa prise de main est forte et confiante, un signe de plus de l'homme derrière.

\- Nous avons un accord, Docteur Hooper.

*

Dans les mois qui suivent, Molly voit Mycroft Holmes plus d'une douzaine de fois.

Elle est incapable d'établir un emploi du temps de leurs échanges secrets. Parfois ils ont lieu un jour de semaine, d'autres pendant la fin de semaine ; toujours sans aucune indication préalable ou avertissement ; parfois à seulement deux jours d'intervalle, et d'autres encore après trois semaines sans avoir eut de contact. Il y a plusieurs choses qui sont constantes, cependant. Ils se rencontrent toujours dans un lieu de son choix, qu'il s'agisse d'une ancienne boucherie ou d'une galerie d'art moderne, et le scénario est invariablement le même. Molly est prise en charge par Anthea qui la conduit à lui avec à peine un mot, puis ils prennent une tasse de thé en discutant de Sherlock, et parfois en abordant aussi d'autres sujets. Ensuite, Anthea la ramène à son appartement.

Les deux premières réunions sont assez brèves et consistent surtout en des plaisanteries manquant de naturelles, Mycroft l'informe vaguement du bien-être de Sherlock, et elle le remercie et lui exprime son soulagement. La troisième fois, cependant, Molly passe une mauvaise journée et elle tombe par inadvertance dans une diatribe. A sa grande surprise, au lieu de se moquer d'elle, Mycroft compatit.

\- Je trouve que j'ai beaucoup à dire sur les collègues incompétents, lui dit-il avec un soupir agacé. Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû nettoyer la pagaille après qu'un imbécile ait compromis une opération... Eh bien je dis nettoyer... Je laisse ça aux autres parce que je déteste le travail sur le terrain... Mais quand même, ça fait des choses horribles à mon appétit.

Molly tousse pour couvrir un rire.

\- Pauvre de vous.

Il lui lance un regard perçant, mais le haussement de ses sourcils lui dit qu'il est plus amusé que furieux.

\- Ne vous moquez pas Docteur Hooper. Essayez d'organiser un coup d'état international et voyez comment vous vous en sortez quand un de vos agents fait tomber une tablette avec des informations cruciales dans ses toilettes.

Après cela, il semble qu'une barrière entre eux ait été franchie. Bien qu'ils reviennent toujours au sujet de Sherlock, leurs échanges ressemblent davantage à du rattrapage de connaissances qu'à une transaction commerciale. Molly se retrouve à partager les histoires des mésaventures les plus ridicules sur Sherlock qui se sont accumulées au fil des ans et, en retour, il lui raconte les aventures de son frère pendant leur enfance. Il a un talent pour raconter des histoires. Son timbre sec tout en racontant des événements hilarants la réduit souvent à un désordre qui glousse bêtement. Au début, elle est un peu gênée, mais son rire lui donne toujours un air détendu et satisfait alors elle décide de prendre comme ça vient.

C'est étonnamment simple, d'être en compagnie de Mycroft. Il y a beaucoup plus chez lui que son diagnostic initial de rigidité permanente et d'un flair dramatique malsain. Oh, il est toujours flippant, pimentant leurs conversations avec des brides d'infos sur sa vie dont il ne devrait rien savoir, mais il le fait avec un sens de l'humour désobligeant, la faisant rire à cause de son indignation.

\- Vraiment, Docteur Hooper, dit-il un après-midi, plaisanter sur la forme de la tumeur d'un patient avec des étudiants en médecine impressionnables ne ressemble guère à un comportement professionnel.

Molly rougit.

\- Comment avez-vous – Oh, je leur ai demandé de ne le dire à personne !

\- Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi, lui assure-t-il avec les yeux plein d'hilarité. Je suis un homme adulte. Je peux difficilement me promener en proclamant que je tire de l'humour d'une aberration cellulaire en forme de phallique. Ce serait horriblement écolier de ma part.

Elle rit dans sa tasse de thé.

\- D'accord.

\- Je peux, certainement, continue-t-il impassible, garder une photo pour... Faire du chantage.

Il est aussi terriblement intelligent et bien informé. Elle commence à envier sa mémoire lorsqu'une fois, quand elle confesse qu'elle a des difficultés avec son article, il la remet sur les rails avec une question bien posée qui lui dit qu'il a dû lire l'article chinois avant de le lui donner. Il semble savoir par magie quand elle a fait une percée dans ses recherches et fête ça en conséquence en apportant son vin préféré à l'une de leurs rendez-vous.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû, proteste-t-elle timidement.

\- Docteur Hooper, ce n'est qu'une si petite chose en échange, lui dit-il d'un air entendu et elle se retrouve étrangement déçue.

Elle repousse cette idée et se concentre plutôt sur la conférence à venir. Cela la ramène au magnifique costume qui est accroché dans sa garde-robe, toujours pas porté.

\- Ça me rappelle que je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour le costume...

\- Désolé ? Oh. Vraiment, Docteur Hooper c'était ma faute si vous n'avez pas réussi à l'acheter toute seule. C'était seulement poli de ma part de vous le procurer.

\- C'est vrai, murmure-t-elle en sirotant son vin, se sentant étrangement inconfortable.

Il y a autre chose qui change au cours de leurs réunions. Au cours de leurs discussions, elle jette un regard sur son visage. De près, il semble plus jeune, plus frais et moins intimidant. Ses yeux sont animés, la peau autour d'eux est lisse, et l'étincelle qui apparait en eux parlent d'un homme plus jeune qu'il n'en a l'air, déchargé du poids de la responsabilité qui normalement le colle comme une seconde peau. Dans ces moments-là, elle ne peut pas concilier le croustillant de sa chemise, de sa cravate et de sa veste avec la douceur de son visage. Les tissus sont étrangers, collés comme une armure, le transformant en une construction de pouvoir, un gentleman intimidant d'un certain âge qu'il n'est pas encore devenu. Elle se demande depuis combien de temps il s'habille comme un grand-père, forçant le monde à le traiter plus sérieusement. Parfois, elle ose l'imaginer sans son gilet, sa cravate desserrée, les boutons du haut de sa chemise déboutonnés. L'image que lui donne son esprit est déconcertante. Elle est obscène, d'une certaine façon, comme si elle regardait par la fenêtre un étranger au milieu de la nuit. Même si c'est tout aussi séduisant.

C'est assez tôt dans leurs rencontres qu'elle le trouve attirant. La prise de conscience l'effraie au début, mais elle ne s'y attarde pas. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le désir ardent qu'elle éprouvait pour Sherlock, mais Mycroft est un type d'homme complètement différent. Il n'est plus tout à fait jeune, n'est pas particulièrement en forme et ne peut -être décrit par aucune des étiquettes romantiques qui conviennent si bien à Sherlock. Au lieu de ça, il est juste de ce côté de la simplicité, ses cheveux sombres sont clairsemés et son nez est trop long. Et pourtant, elle se retrouve à regarder les grains de beautés sur sa pommette et à remarquer ses mains aux doigts longs. L'attraction est un faible tambourinement, une appréciation plus ou moins innocente pour un autre être humain, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, alors elle le rejette simplement comme naturel. Elle ne se sent pas coupable d'admirer sa silhouette dans le costume sombre à rayures et ne se reproche pas non plus d'aimer l'odeur de son eau de Cologne. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait mener à quelque chose de plus impliqué. De plus, elle a remarqué l'alliance à son doigt, même si c'est à la mauvaise main et que ce n'est peut-être pas une alliance de toute façon. Il ne lui donne pas l'impression qu'il est gay, mais encore une fois, son radar gay ne fonctionne pas (si Jim de l'I.T. en est une indication). Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'a pas d'importance et elle ne s'y attarde pas tant que ça.

Molly découvre rapidement qu'elle attend avec impatience le moment où elle le verra. Leurs rencontres sont les moments forts de ses semaines, même si leurs horaires sont imprévisibles et qu'elle ne sait jamais à l'avance quand on passe la prendre en voiture. Chaque fois qu'elle voit la voiture noire familière, elle ressent un pic de joie d'entendre parler de Sherlock, mais aussi parce qu'elle apprécie sincèrement, contre toute attente, la compagnie acerbe et sarcastique de Mycroft.

La vérité c'est qu'elle l'aime bien.

Ce sentiment est léger et joyeux, comme celui qu'on ressent lorsqu'on rencontre un nouvel ami de façon inattendue. C'est peut-être le plus grand sentiment au monde authentique, complètement naturel, presque une affection instantanée pour une autre personne. Molly trouve qu'il est tout à fait digne de rire qu'elle se sente comme ça à propos de Mycroft Holmes mais elle est aussi la femme qui a eu le béguin pour Sherlock et qui est ensuite sortie avec James Moriarty. En fin de compte, elle décide d'accepter à sa juste valeur, simplement parce que c'est tellement agréable.

En attendant, sa vie reprend son cours. Elle reste en contact avec Meena qui maintenant remarque souvent sa joie de vivre avec un sourire heureux.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller très bien en ce moment, lui dit son amie autour d'un café, un après-midi de novembre. Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien ?

Molly hausse les épaules.

\- Rien, vraiment. J'ai juste l'impression... Je ne sais pas. Tu sais qu'il y a des moments où tu te sens stressée et agitée, puis tu craques et ça s'en va et tu te sens léger et bien même si aucun de tes problèmes n'est pas vraiment parti ?

\- Hmm, ouai, mais ça ne dure jamais, grommelle Meena. Le calme avant la tempête, et tout ça.

\- Eh bien, n'es-tu pas un rayon de soleil ! Rit Molly. En fait, je m'en fiche. Si je m'inquiète pour l'avenir alors je gâcherai le présent avec ma morosité.

Elle aperçoit une jeune femme élégante de l'autre côté du café, portant une jupe crayon noire qui serre ses hanches et une blouse en soie écrue qui scintille sous la lumière fluorescente. Molly regarde le nœud papillon élaboré noué artistiquement autour du cou de la femme. C'est beau et élégant, tout en conservant cette petite frivolité que Molly aime inclure dans sa garde -robe. Il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour elle. Mais pourrait-elle vraiment s'en sortir ? Le chemisier, si saturé de couleur et d'éclat, ne serait-il pas ridicule contre le teint pâle et les cheveux châtain clair de Molly ?

Eh bien, inutile de spéculer tant qu'elle n'en n'a pas essayé un.

Elle a la chance de le faire une semaine plus tard quand elle sort avec sa mère pour une long tour au centre commercial. Mais ça ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu.

\- Dire quoi ? Comment un morceau de tissu si léger peut être si cher ?! Crie Andrea dans un chuchotement outré, et Molly décide de ne pas mentionner le fait que le chemisier, bien qu'assez cher, ne sera pas vraiment un trou dans son compte bancaire.

Un bon salaire, l'absence de besoins importants et une frugalité tenace ont permis à Molly d'avoir un surplus de zéros qu'elle ne sait pas comment utiliser. Elle suppose qu'il lui arrive de temps en temps de se faire plaisir avec un bout de tissu coûteux qui ne fera pas une grande différence.

Malgré tout, elle décide que l'acheter en présence de sa mère n'est pas une très bonne idée.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle est assez gênée d'avoir désespérément besoin d'un second avis. Avec sa mère, hors de question, il ne reste que Meena et elle est temporairement occupée et indisponible, et en plus, son style est trop extravagant pour ce que Molly a en tête (cette horrible tenue de Noël trop exagérée, oh God).

Elle a un éclair de génie la fois suivante quand elle est assise sur la banquette arrière de la Berline noire à côté de l'immaculée Anthea, sur le chemin du retour d'une rencontre avec Mycroft. Molly est de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, le lieu de la rencontre était à couper le souffle cette fois – une galerie d'art moderne avec une nouvelle installation étonnante. Pour atteindre la petite table isolée de Mycroft, elle a dû traverser un couloir sombre où la pluie tombait en déluge du plafond, mais si elle se déplaçait assez lentement, les détecteurs de mouvement coupaient l'eau au-dessus de sa tête et elle pouvait passer à travers comme si elle tenait un parapluie invisible. Plus tard, Mycroft lui a dit que l'exposition n'était pas encore ouverte au public, mais qu'il pensait qu'elle pourrait en profiter quand même. La façon dont il a souri avec ses yeux quand il l'a dit l'avait fait se sentir un peu chaude et confuse à l'intérieure.

Le sentiment persiste après qu'ils aient fait leurs adieux et que Molly soit ramenée à son appartement. C'est un sentiment de bonheur, qui inspire l'effronterie et l'audace. C'est drôle qu'un Holmes lui donne confiance en elle alors que l'autre lui a tout pris.

Fortifiée et un peu intrépide, Molly se tourne vers Anthea avec un sourire.

\- Je, um... J'adore votre robe, mentionne-t-elle avec une fausse nonchalance.

L'autre femme lui lance un regard incrédule.

\- Merci, dit-elle finalement, les yeux à nouveau collés à son BlackBerry.

\- Vos vêtements sont toujours si magnifiques, ne put s'empêcher de déballer Molly.

Elle frissonne quand elle voit le sourcil finement formé d'Anthea se haussé d'amusement.

\- Um... Vous avez du temps libre ?

L'autre femme a soudain du mal à contenir son hilarité.

\- Oui, beaucoup, dit-elle d'une voix trainante.

Un peu décontenancée, Molly tient bon.

\- Écoutez, je me demandais, peut-être qu'un jour, quand vous ne serez pas trop occupée-

\- Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas comme ça.

Molly cligne des yeux puis réalise ce qui vient de se passer et gémit.

\- Oh Seigneur, non ! Je n'étais pas - ! Je ne vous draguais pas !

Anthea ricane.

\- Bien. S'occuper de Lui de mauvaise humeur est une telle prise de tête.

\- Quoi ?

Lui de mauvaise humeur ? Est-ce qu'elle parle de Mycroft ? Si oui, pourquoi diable Mycroft Holmes serait de mauvaise humeur contre Anthea en pensant que Molly la draguait ?

\- Oh, il est incroyablement territorial quand il s'agit de certains choses, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, répond Anthea avec désinvolture, en lui jetant un regard suffisant.

Puis ça la frappe.

Oh. Pas gay alors.

Molly fait l'expérience d'une soudaine montée de... _Déception_?

Elle aurait pensé que Mycroft avait un peu plus de classe que d'avoir une relation avec une subordonnée !

Mais alors Anthea lève nonchalamment sa main droite, parfaitement manucurée pour étouffer un bâillement, et Molly remarque la bague en or qui orne son annulaire droit.

Elle est identique à celle de Mycroft.

Une autre vague d'émotions désagréables envahit son corps. Oh, en effet.

Eh bien. Elle ne s'y attendait certainement pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, dit-elle, sa voix pitoyablement basse.

\- Alors,

Anthea revient au sujet qui les occupe, comme toujours sûre d'elle et un peu moqueuse.

\- Que faisiez vous si vous ne me draguiez pas ?

\- Um, eh bien...

Elle hésite, parce que soudain elle n'a pas vraiment envie de demander, mais elle perd la face et dit des bêtises.

\- Vous voyez, je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider... Je ne suis pas très douée avec... Les vêtements et... Eh bien, j'ai besoin d'un second avis et-

\- Vous voulez aller faire du shopping ? Demande Anthea gaiement. Bien sûr, pas de problème.

\- Um et- Quoi ? Oh vraiment ?

\- Ouai. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait du shopping. Que diriez-vous de ce vendredi ?

\- Oh, um, bien sûr. D'accord, ok.

\- Bien, dit Anthea et alors retourne à son téléphone, l'affaire est réglée.

Molly, toujours sous le choc, regarde par la vitre et essaye de se ressaisir. Donc Mycroft et Anthea... Eh bien, c'est certainement... inattendu, mais elle suppose qu'ils vont bien ensemble, tous les deux si sûrs d'eux et intelligents et- mais _mariés_ ?

Elle n'a aucune idée de pourquoi elle se sent si dur au sujet de la vie personnelle de Mycroft et d'Anthea, mais les nouvelles lui nouent l'estomac. C'est un sentiment horrible, un sentiment avec lequel elle est intime. C'est la jalousie mélangée au désespoir. C'est né de la prise de conscience que chaque personne que vous rencontrez a déjà quelqu'un de spécial, et tu es la seule qui reste seule. Bien sûr, Mycroft est marié, comment ne pourrait-il pas l'être ? C'était stupide de sa part de supposer qu'il n'était pas basé sur l'emplacement de sa bague. Après tout, la façon Anglaise de porter une alliance n'est pas la seule de correcte. En Pologne, par exemple, les gens la portent à leur main droite.

Ce qui est le plus troublant, cependant, ce n'est pas le fait qu'ils soient mariés. Molly ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à en vouloir aux autres pour le bonheur. C'est bien de savoir que Mycroft n'est pas aussi seul qu'elle le pensait. Le truc, c'est que...

Le fait est que...

Secouant la tête, Molly force cette pensée errante et dangereuse dans son esprit.

Après tout, il ne sert à rien de s'attarder sur des choses qui sont hors de votre portée. Elle en a déjà eu sa part avec un des Holmes déjà.

Répéter le processus serait du pur masochisme, en effet.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de kingaofthewoods

**Partie Trois  
**

**Partie Trois  
**

La sortie shopping est un désastre.

C'est peut-être l'une des pires idées que Molly ait jamais eu de sa vie. Anthea l'a emmenée dans une boutique haut de gamme et l'ignore maintenant pour sourire à son BlackBerry. Molly fait du surplace à côté d'elle dans la salle stérile, sentant le regard critique des vendeurs à l'arrière de sa nuque qui rougit rapidement.

\- Um...

Elle s'aventure timidement, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air aussi perdu qu'elle se sent vraiment.

\- Pourriez-vous, um...

Anthea lui jette un regard et lance légèrement :

\- Regardez autour de vous. C'est un de mes endroits préférés.

\- C'est vrai.

Décidant qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'elle puisse faire, Molly se promène dans une rangée de chemisiers blanc cassé boutonnés, les cintres placés exactement à un pouce les uns des autres, si parfaits qu'elle a peur d'en prendre un pour examiner le chemisier et perturber l'ordre. Sa main plane au-dessus d'une manche en soie, essayant de l'incliner pour qu'elle soit plus visible sans changer la position du cintre, mais c'est sans résultat. Dépitée, Molly baisse la tête, sentant son visage se réchauffer sous l'œil attentif des vendeurs. Un coup d'œil à Anthea lui dit que l'autre femme semble aussi indifférente et insensible à la gêne de Molly qu'elle l'était une seconde plus tôt donc il ne sert à rien de tenter d'attirer son attention.

Elle aimerait être plus sure d'elle, être habituée aux endroits haut de gamme où les gens sont censés traiter le personnel comme des non-entités, mais c'est impossible. Elle a passé toute son enfance à écouter les récits de l'autre côté : sa mère a travaillé comme vendeuse pendant la majeure partie de sa vie adulte. Molly a entendu d'innombrables anecdotes sur des clients stupides ou odieux, leur prétention et leur manque du sens de la mode. Elle peut facilement imaginer les pensées des deux femmes en uniformes se tenant derrière le comptoir, faisant semblant de ne pas regarder le moindre de ses gestes. Ils échangent probablement des sourires dans son dos, disant des choses comme « va-t-elle dépenser tout son salaire pour ce chemisier ? », « elle ne sait manifestement pas ce qu'elle fait », ou « regarde son pantalon, où l'a-t-elle eu, d'une seconde main ? » Molly ne leur en veut pas de s'amuser. Elle sait qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose sur quoi se concentrer lorsque votre travail consiste à rester debout toute la journée et à attendre que quelqu'un décide de s'y aventurer. C'est particulièrement méchant quand vous travaillez dans un magasin que la plupart des gens ont tendance à éviter. Il n'en demeure pas moins que c'est extrêmement inconfortable d'être le centre d'attention de leur curiosité.

Anthea n'aide pas du tout. Elle est collée à son BlackBerry, les doigts habiles volant sur les touches comme si elle était sortie du ventre de sa mère avec le portable en main. Molly aperçoit le reflet de l'alliance sur la main de l'autre femme et, pendant quelques secondes, elle la fixe avec une fascination morbide. Comment est-ce d'être mariée à Mycroft Holmes ? Ce doit être une expérience à la fois déchirante et exaltante. Est-il toujours si guindé et convenable ? Molly se demande s'il a une vie domestique particulière : un ensemble de costumes de confortables, ou peut-être une robe de chambre persil portée sur un pyjama rayé en soie et des pantoufles en cuir noir ? Ou peut-être un cardigan à carreaux de bon goût ? Avec une cravate en soie et une épingle en argent au milieu. Molly imagine un prédateur, puissant mais étendu, allongé confortablement dans une bibliothèque faiblement éclairée avec un mobilier masculin et un parfum de cuir ciré et de fumée de cigare. La vision est si ridicule qu'elle force presque un rire. Serait-il possible de s'habituer d'une manière ou d'une autre au drame entourant Mycroft Holmes si quelqu'un était marié à lui ? Le sacramentel « je le veux » lui serait-il familier ?

D'abord, elle remarque qu'Anthea a arrêté de texter et la regarde maintenant avec un sourcil froncé. Un lent rougissement vient aux joues de Molly. Elle est surprise, et franchement un peu mortifiée, par la direction qu'ont pris ses pensées.

\- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demande Anthea, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Um. Non, pas vraiment...

Anthea s'arrête un instant, puis demande avec impatience.

\- Cherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Eh bien, um, je pensais à un... Un chemisier élégant ?

\- Boutonnée ? Manches courtes ou longues ? Blanche ? Colorée ? Classique ou avec un brin d'extravagance ?

Anthea tire des questions comme une mitrailleuse, un peu comme si elle faisait pression pour obtenir une réponse précise. Molly se sent encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Um, je ne suis... Je ne suis pas encore sûr, j'étais vraiment, vous savez, j'espérais vraiment trouver quelque chose de joli... ?

Anthea la fixe avec un regard insipide et déçu.

\- Oh, je vois.

Les mots ressemblent à un congédiement. Molly a soudain l'impression qu'elle a échoué à un test important.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe entre elles, seulement pour être interrompu par un bip du BlackBerry d'Anthea. Molly supprime une grimace alors que l'autre femme perd immédiatement l'attention qu'elle portait à leur conversation et retourne à ses messages. Déçue, et se sentant un peu ridicule, Molly se dirige vers d'autres portants, mais son cœur n'y est pas et elle n'est pas capable de se concentrer totalement sur les vêtements. Il y a un nœud de frustration qui se resserre dans son ventre, et son humeur se dégrade encore.

\- Je crains qu'il ne faille abréger un peu les choses, appelle Anthea un instant plus tard, talons claquant vers Molly, ni son visage, ni son ton ne trahissent le regret ou l'empathie. J'ai été convoqué.

Les entrailles de Molly donnent l'impression d'un saut en parachute. Anthea lui fait un signe de tête insouciant, tourne les talons et nonchalamment sort de la boutique, se comportant comme si elle ne l'abandonnait pas aux loups. Molly la fixe, horrifiée. Elle ne sait pas s'il s'agit vraiment d'une urgence, ou Anthea lui a simplement menti pour s'enfuir, et si elle l'a fait, Molly n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle a fait de mal. Paralysée d'humiliation, Molly n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire. Devrait-elle rester et prétendre qu'elle cherche quelque chose, ou devrait-elle simplement abandonner et partir ? Son humeur est si noire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment en état d'aller flâner dans les magasins bien au-dessus de sa fourchette de prix. Mais elle ne peut pas toujours compter sur l'aide d'autres personnes, elle devrait pouvoir le faire par elle-même. C'est son manque d'estime d'elle-même qui est le plus embarrassant dans cette situation. Elle est une femme adulte. Elle ne devrait pas se sentir si gênée de faire du shopping, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et pourtant... Elle ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir retourner dans sa zone de confort. Heureusement, sa décision est prise pour elle quand aperçoit un vendeur se diriger vers elle avec un dédaigneux « puis-je vous aider, madame ? » sur les lèvres.

Les joues rougies, elle s'enfuit.

*

Les deux semaines suivantes sont marquées par un profond désespoir. Les recherches de Molly sont dans une impasse et elle perd tout l'estime qu'elle avait d'elle-même. La fin du mois est la date limite pour les résumés de la conférence, qui vont et viennent sans qu'elle soumette quoi que ce soit, et Molly passe le premier jour de Décembre à s'adonner à Supernatural et à ignorer fermement la pile de notes méticuleusement préparées qui se trouve sur son bureau. Toby choisit la pile de papiers comme son nouvel endroit de repos préféré, perché comme un poulet, avec ses pattes pointant vers le haut, sur la copie traduite de l'article chinois que Mycroft lui avait donné il y a des mois. Elle ne se donne même pas la peine de ramper hors du canapé pour le chasser.

Le lendemain soir, une berline noire l'interrompt alors qu'elle revient de chez Bart's après une journée spectaculairement déprimante. La voiture s'insère dans son champ de vision au moment même où elle envisage d'acheter un tas de barres de chocolat de chez Tesco ou de s'offrir une nourriture plus raffinée et réconfortante – peut-être des macarons ? – et immédiatement rend son humeur dix fois pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Elle sent comme une piscine dans son estomac alors que le chauffeur lui ouvre la porte de la voiture, s'attendant à voir Anthea. Ce qu'elle trouve à la place balaie presque le sol sous ses pieds.

\- Montez Docteur Hooper, dit Mycroft depuis la banquette arrière la plus éloignée. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

Molly se précipite à l'intérieur, tombe sur ses fesses avec un « omph ! ». Le chauffeur ferme la portière derrière et la laisse seule avec Mycroft, qui semble, comme toujours, ridiculement digne dans un costume gris et une cravate bleu foncé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande-t-elle, inquiète.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi le serait-ce ?

\- Vous n'êtes jamais passer me prendre avant.

\- Ah. Eh bien, il y a une explication simple à cela : j'apprécie l'opportunisme. Ma voiture était plus près de chez vous que celle de mon assistante.

\- Oh, d'accord, marmonne-t-elle, se sentant un peu idiote. Désolée.

Mycroft hausse ses sourcils, mais ne commente pas, passant aux affaires.

\- Nous arrivons dans deux minutes. Je dois vous avertir, cependant, que le lieu du rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui est un peu morne. C'était tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir en peu de temps.

\- C'est pas grave. Je travaille dans une morgue. On ne peut pas faire plus triste que ça, plaisante Molly. Mais pourquoi ce court délai ?

Mycroft renifle.

\- J'ai un message directement pour vous aujourd'hui.

\- Oh ? V- Vraiment ?

Sa voix trahit sa surprise. Sherlock lui envoie vraiment un message ?

\- En effet. Il semble que notre connaissance mutuelle ait finalement déduit que nous sommes en contact l'un avec l'autre et il a décidé de m'utiliser comme son pigeon voyageur personnel.

Molly cligne des yeux, son esprit lui donne l'image d'un pigeon dans un gilet, ses plumes gris foncé se froissent d'indignation. Elle tente sans succès de couvrir son rire par une toux.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose de drôle, Docteur Hooper ? Commente Mycroft d'un ton pincé.

\- N- Non, tente-t-elle. Désolée. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que vous me disiez ?

\- Je crois qu'il veut que vous arrêtiez de vous inquiéter dit-il avec précaution.

Molly cligne à nouveau des yeux, cette fois de façon suspecte. Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Sherlock.

\- Il m'a traité d'idiote, pas vrai ? Parce que je m'inquiète ?

Les lèvres de Mycroft se tordent de rire.

\- Votre perspicacité est étrange, Docteur Hooper.

\- Eh bien ! Vous pouvez lui dire que c'est un idiot de m'avoir fait m'inquiéter. S'il avait tenu sa promesse, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous importuner pour des informations.

Le sourire de Mycroft devient une expression neutre et il baisse le regard pour vérifier son téléphone.

\- Ah, oui. Nous y sommes.

Molly regarde par la vitre teintée. La voiture tourne dans un parking souterrain. Seulement, comme elle le découvre bientôt, il n'y a pas d'autres voitures dans ce vaste espace aux murs de béton. Une porte de garage se ferme derrière eux avec un bruit sourd, et ils glissent presque sans bruit sur les places de parking, des panneaux d'orientation alphanumérique clignotant dans les phares de la voiture. Ils s'arrêtent à côté de C16, où une petite table avec deux chaises sont posées contre le mur gris foncé et rugueux de l'une des colonnes de soutien.

\- Vous ne plaisantiez pas au sujet de l'aspect morne, commente Molly d'un air pince sans rire. C'est vraiment ridicule. On ne pourrait pas se voir dans votre bureau ?

\- Mon bureau attire beaucoup trop l'attention, réplique-t-il sans émotion avant de sortir de la voiture.

Molly secoue sa tête.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas du tout évident de nettoyer un parking pour prendre le thé, murmure-t-elle dans sa barbe et elle suit son exemple, et fonce presque dans Mycroft quand il arrive de l'autre côté de la voiture, la main tendue.

Il s'écarte rapidement avec une expression curieusement pincée. Confuse, Molly ferme la portière derrière elle. Le bruit résonne dans toutes les directions, la surprenant.

\- Um... N'est-ce pas un peu contre- intuitif d'avoir une réunion secrète dans un endroit où la voix porte beaucoup ? Demande-t-elle doucement en regardant autour d'elle.

Mycroft soupire d'impatience.

\- Je vous assure que cette endroit est très sûr. Prenez place, s'il vous plait.

Il faut toute sa volonté pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel face à lui et à la petite table pour deux, avec le service à thé en porcelaine et une assiette de biscuits. Exaspérée et un peu fatiguée de la mise en scène, elle s'assoit rapidement. Remarquant que Mycroft ne fait pas pareil, elle tourne la tête pour le voir s'attarder derrière sa chaise avec sa bouche pressée en une fine ligne.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

Avant que son visage s'éclaircisse, Molly le voit se tordre les lèvres en une grimace de dégout.

\- Rien du tout, dit-il impassible, s'asseyant en face d'elle. Puisque les plaisanteries sont perdues pour vous, passons aux choses sérieuses d'accord ?

Molly fronce un peu les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, mais le rejette.

\- Y a-t-il un autre message de Sherlock ?

\- J'ai transmis... L'essentiel, je crois, répond-il en versant le thé.

\- Vraiment ? Il n'a rien dit d'autre ? Rien du tout ?

\- Le message a été envoyé, comme c'est l'habitude de mon frère, par SMS. C'était nécessairement succinct.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Seulement, elle ne voit pas vraiment.

Quel est l'intérêt d'arranger toute cette situation si ce qu'il a à dire a déjà été dit dans la voiture ? Elle le regarde de l'autre côté de la table et constate qu'elle ne peut pas le lire du tout. Déconfite, elle blâme l'obscurité, la lumière artificielle pour son manque de perspicacité.

\- J'ai appris que vous n'aviez pas soumis votre résumé pour la conférence à laquelle vous aviez l'intention d'assister, dit-il soudainement faisant dérailler ses pensées. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Molly ressent un coup de panique.

\- C- Comment, comment le savez-vous ? Non, peu importe. Désolée, bien sûr que vous le savez.

\- Hmm, fredonne-t-il avec impatience.

\- Uh. Eh bien. Ce n'était pas assez bon, n'est-ce pas ? Se dit-elle. Ça ne servait à rien.

\- Hmm.

Cette fois, elle est sûre d'avoir entendu la désapprobation dans son ton.

Molly détourne le regard. Elle n'a pas soumis le résumé parce qu'elle était trop de mauvaise humeur pour le finir à temps. Maintenant, sous le regard scrutateur et critique de Mycroft, elle se sent comme un échec total. C'est la première fois depuis leur première rencontre qu'il la fait se sentir comme une petite fille stupide et la honte qui en résulte s'infiltre dans ses os comme du poison.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous offenser Docteur Hooper. Je tiens simplement à exprimer mes regrets. Peut-être pourriez-vous maintenant être persuadée de soumettre un résumé de l'article au Congrès Européen de Pathologie à la place.

Molly le regarde bouche bée.

\- Quoi ?!

Il lève un seul sourcil.

\- J'ai passé en revue certains de vos précédents travaux et je pense que votre présence serait bénéfique pour le Congrès.

\- Je ne serai jamais acceptée pour parler au Congrès ! Crie-t-elle. Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez savoir à mon sujet mais je ne suis rien de spécial. Je ne suis pas brillant comme vous ou Sherlock. Et c'est très bien. C'est bon.

Mycroft boit une gorgée de son thé, remet la tasse sur la soucoupe et se penche en arrière, le considérant tout ce temps-là comme un étrange spécimen. C'est un peu troublant, parce que ça lui rappelle beaucoup à quel point Sherlock la regardait quand elle disait un bêtise.

\- Vous vous donnez trop peu de crédit en ce qui a trait à vos recherches, dit-il finalement.

\- Vous m'en donnez beaucoup trop, rétorque-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Votre manque d'estime pour vous-même est vraiment fascinant. Et, franchement, un peu agaçant.

\- Agaçant ! Quoi ?! Crie-t-elle, passant instantanément de l'auto-apitoiement à l'indignation.

Pour qui se prend-il pour l'amour de Dieu ?! Avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à se disputer, Molly entend des pas qui résonnent autour d'eux. C'est un claquement de talons s'approchant de leur table. Molly se tend d'effroi.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur.

La voix d'Anthea se fait entendre avant que la femme elle-même n'apparaisse de derrière une colonne.

\- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, dit-elle sans avoir l'air désolée du tout.

\- Oui ? Demande Mycroft, un petit froncement de sourcils trahissant son impatience.

\- Le Premier Ministre veut vous parler immédiatement, rapporte Anthea d'un ton ennuyé, jetant à peine un coup d'œil hors de son BlackBerry.

Mycroft soupire, résigné, et hoche la tête.

\- Bien. S'il vous plait informez-le que je le verrai dans vingt minutes.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Molly enregistre à peine leur échange de regards indifférents, trop occupée à fixer leurs bagues. Elles sont vraiment identiques : simple, faites en or jaune, légèrement arrondies et portées à l'annulaire de la main droite. Quelque chose se tord à l'intérieur d'elle, ce qui la plonge encore plus dans une humeur abyssale.

Anthea ne lui adresse même pas un regard avant de partir, les talons claquant au loin. Il ne lui vient probablement pas à l'esprit de considérer la situation comme étrange. Si Molly était à sa place, elle se sentirait inquiète et follement jalouse que son mari continue de prendre le thé avec une autre femme, mais pour Anthea, Molly n'est certainement pas une menace. Pourquoi le serait-elle ?

Quand elle se retourne vers la table, Mycroft fronce les sourcils mais son visage s'éclaircit et se transforme en un sourire indulgent.

\- Vous pensez que je suis marié à mon assistante, commente-t-il d'un ton sec.

Molly commence puis sent ses joues se réchauffer.

\- Comment- ?

\- Vous découvrirez qu'une grande partie de la science de la déduction de mon frère est le résultat de mes tutoriels. Vous avez jeté un regard à ma main droite, puis à la sienne en alternant rapidement, avant d'avoir un air particulièrement aigre. La seule explication possible est que vous pensez que nous sommes mariés et que vous trouvez cela répugnant pour une raison quelconque. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Le visage de Molly s'enflamme.

\- Ah-

\- Ah, je vois. Vous trouvez qu'un homme puissant qui fait de sa femme son assistante est sexiste.

Pendant une seconde, elle envisage de lui dire qu'il est complètement à côté de la plaque, mais voir le choc sur son visage ne vaut pas la peine d'en subir les conséquences.

\- Je vous assure que sa position est enviable et qu'elle a travaillé très dur pour l'obtenir.

Il fait une pause et hausse les sourcils.

\- En outre, nous ne sommes pas mariés.

Molly cligne des yeux.

\- Mais – Les bagues-

\- Une coïncidence, explique-t-il succinctement.

\- Ah, couine-t-elle complètement soufflé.

\- Buvez, Docteur Hooper, dit-il doucement. Le thé refroidit.

Déconfite et embarrassée, elle s'exécute. Se sentir comme une idiote ne se marie pas bien avec le traitre goût du soulagement.

Elle attrape son thé.

\- Quant à l'autre question, continue Mycroft. Je crois que ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire, car je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous débrouillez seule une fois que vous vous y mettez, mais je pense qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas malavisé.

Molly lui lance un regard par-dessus sa tasse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Au lieu de répondre, il sort un stylo et une carte de visite de sa poche intérieure et gribouille quelque chose au dos. Il la lui tend et elle est surprise de voir un numéro de téléphone.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas certaine d'un choix de mode, vous pouvez m'envoyer une photo et j'essaierai de vous conseiller au mieux de mes capacités, dit-il simplement.

Elle s'étouffe presque.

\- Vous- Vous voulez me donner des conseils de mode ?!

Il hausse un sourcil.

\- J'ai un certain intérêt dans ce domaine, dit-il avec un soupir.

Molly le regarde bouche bée. Et ce qu'elle voit met sans réalité sans dessus dessous.

Il est sérieux. Vraiment sérieux. Il est aussi un peu énervé qu'elle ne le prenne pas immédiatement au sérieux.

Mycroft Holmes. Le gouvernement Britannique. L'homme le plus dangereux qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Espion extraordinaire (probablement). Une éminence grise diabolique (très certainement).

Offre d'aider Molly Hooper à acheter des vêtements.

C'est tellement ridicule qu'elle oublie de rire. Pendant un moment, elle oublie même de respirer. Puis elle entre dans un curieux plan de l'existence qui rappelle l'hystérie. Elle regarde son costume parfaitement taillé et dandy, accessoires bien assortis et doit admettre qu'il a raison : malgré tout son ridicule, il sait s'habiller avec goût. Mais est-elle prête à ce que Mycroft Holmes lui donne des conseils de mode ? ça ne peut pas être pire que ceux de Meena. C'est vrai, il est un peu prétentieux, mais son goût penche vers le conservateur et le traditionnel, pas le flamboyant inutile, alors peut-être qu'il sait ce qu'il fait...

L'offre est en fait très tentante. Et... Gentille. Dire qu'il est prêt à se donner tant de mal pour elle... C'est réconfortant.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Considérez ça comme un autre remboursement de ma dette envers vous.

Oh. C'est vrai.

\- Ok, dit-elle, mettant des coups à la piqure de déception qui interrompt son hilarité. Vous réalisez que c'est complètement ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Obtenir des conseils de mode par SMS.

\- D'habitude je préfère appeler directement, mais c'est difficile de voir des photos en parlant au téléphone.

\- Non, je veux dire – la police de la mode à distance ?

\- Ah, il acquiesce. C'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir, Docteur Hooper. J'ai peur qu'apparaitre en public ensemble soit déconseillé.

Elle revient sur terre.

\- Oui, je suppose que vous avez raison. Désolée.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour avoir été une idiote, marmonne-t-elle amèrement.

Il se penche en arrière et la regarde, visage impassible.

\- Hmm, dit-il en la considérant.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, merci. J'apprécie vraiment, sourit-elle sincèrement.

Elle est vraiment reconnaissante. C'est peut-être ridicule mais c'est bien mieux que ses autres options.

Il incline la tête.

\- De rien.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle est allongée dans son lit le soir, entrant son numéro dans son portable sous le nom « Remote Fashion Police », Toby ronronnant dans son oreille depuis son oreiller, elle trouve objectivement très embarrassant de demander à Mycroft Holmes, l'homme derrière le gouvernement Britannique, l'homme le plus dangereux qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, de l'aide pour choisir jupes et chemises. Elle y réfléchit un instant, puis hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas gênant. Quand elle y pense, c'est plutôt gentil.

D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui l'a proposé et elle est certaine qu'elle n'est plus surprise par les manières ridicules de Mycroft.

*

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'il est le roi des caméras de vidéosurveillance.

Cela arrive la première fois qu'elle décide de lui demander des conseils en matière de mode, deux jours seulement après qu'il ait proposé. Elle décide de commencer petit alors elle flâne dans son magasin préféré à la recherche d'un chemiser décontracté. Après tout, elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter d'une conférence imminente, alors elle pourrait aussi bien tester le sens de la mode de Mycroft sur quelque chose de simple.

Trop gênée de prendre des photos à la vue de tous, elle rassemble deux de ses choix et se dirige vers les cabines d'essayages, où elle prend furtivement deux photos des deux chemisiers avec son appareil photo et les envoie ensuite au numéro de Mycroft.

La réponse est presque instantanée.

_Si votre but est de ressembler à une héroïne de Nabokov prête à être cueillie, allez-y avec le premier. Quant à la seconde, un choix un peu meilleur, seulement elle n'était pas aussi ennuyeux et déprimant._

Molly cligne des yeux devant son portable, puis s'indigne. Le premier chemisier ressemble un peu à l'idée Lolita, mais sérieusement, c'est mignon et féminin ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le deuxième top ? C'est une belle couleur raisonnable et le motif en dentelle lui donne quelque chose de spécial. Il n'y a rien d'ennuyeux là- dedans ! Elle voulait quand même son avis et ce serait impoli de l'ignorer dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle ramène les deux tops où elle les a pris et se retourne pour chercher autre chose.

Presque immédiatement, ses yeux sont attirés par un haut noir particulier avec le motif d'une tête de chat ornée d'un croissant de lune. Souriante, elle l'attrape et le presse sur son front avec émerveillement. C'est Luna de Sailor Moon !

A sa grande surprise son portable émet un nouveau bip.

_Absolument non. Reposez-le tout de suite._

Elle regarde le texte, puis le haut avec le chaton. Elle ne lui a pas envoyé de photo de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Un autre bip.

_Je suis sérieux, Docteur Hooper. Si vous tenez à mes conseils, vous le reposerez. Et je vous assure que si jamais vous ressentez le besoin de revenir le chercher, vous le trouverez disparu, car je veillerai personnellement à ce que chacun des article de cette marque particulière soit transformé en poussière._

Comment peut-il envoyer un texto si vite ? Et de quoi Diable parle-t-il... ?

_Je ne comprends pas_.

Elle tape sur son portable d'une seule main, fronçant les sourcils vers le haut chaton qu'elle tient encore par le cintre. Elle regarde autour d'elle, mais ne voit rien de suspect. Le magasin est un peu bondé, mais tous les clients et les vendeurs s'occupent de leurs propres affaires et personne ne lui prête attention.

Son téléphone émet un nouveau bip.

_Laissez-moi vous l'expliquer. En aucun cas cette atrocité n'est autorisée à s'approcher de votre personne. Vous allez maintenant bien vouloir le ranger et vous retirer de cette boutique minable, sinon je ne suis pas au-dessus des menaces. J'ai entendu dire que la Sibérie est agréable à cette époque de l'année._

Molly éclate de rire. Il la menace de l'envoyer en Russie pour un T-shirt imprimé d'un chaton ? Est-il fou ?

_J'avais tort. Vous n'êtes pas la police de la mode. Vous êtes le fasciste de la mode. Ou le FBI de la mode. Vous me regardez sur les caméras de vidéosurveillance ou quoi ? (Et le chemisier est mignon, merci beaucoup ! :p)_

Il lui faut moins d'une seconde pour répondre, mais son texte efface le sourire idiot de son visage.

_Non ça ne l'est pas. Et oui, je regarde._

C'est comme si on lui avait versé un sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Peut-il vraiment en train de regarder... ? Vraiment ? Elle regarde autour d'elle, cherchant les caméras cachées, et en trouve plusieurs. N'importe laquelle d'entre elles pourraient être pointée droit sur elle, et elle ne le saura jamais, parce qu'elles sont trop habilement cachées sous des dômes inoffensifs en plastique. Effrayée, elle remet le haut chaton en place, se tasse sur elle-même nerveusement et s'enfuit en courant du magasin, tremblant lorsqu'elle rentre dans quelqu'un sur le chemin de la sortie. Une fois dans le passage, et parmi la foule des autres clients du centre commercial, elle se détend, avant de réaliser que ce n'est probablement pas le seul magasin qui est surveillé, mais l'ensemble du centre commercial.

Son téléphone sonne avant qu'elle n'ait une crise de panique.

Un appel entrant du « Remote Fashion Police ». Troublée, Molly décroche.

\- B- Bonjour ?

\- Je m'excuse.

La voix de Mycroft est douce comme le miel.

\- Ce n'a jamais été mon intention de vous mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Vous avez une drôle de façon de le montrer, murmure-t-elle, se sentant un peu hystérique.

\- Hmm, fredonne-t-il pensivement. Je ne comprends pas. Vous n'avez jamais semblé touchée par mes méthodes avant, et pourtant votre réaction face à une bénigne surveillance vous met sur les nerfs. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer cela, Docteur Hooper ?

Molly décide qu'il vaut mieux s'asseoir, alors elle trouve un banc vide et s'y laisse tomber, penchée en avant avec les coudes sur ses genoux et prenant une profonde inspiration.

\- Vous connaissez la série télé The Last Ennemy ?

Il s'agit d'une mini-série particulièrement effrayante qui décrit les conséquences profondes du fait que le gouvernement a trop d'informations sur les citoyens de l'Etat.

\- ... J'en suis au courant, oui...

\- Eh bien, je l'ai regardée hier. Disons juste que ce... Truc de surveillance... a frappé un peu trop près de la maison.

\- Ah, dit Mycroft n ajoutant un claquement de la langue en signe de mécontentement. Cette émission de télévision me donne beaucoup de souci et rend mon travail beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne devrait l'être. Pour une fois, c'est très exagéré. Ce n'est pas aussi malintentionné qu'il n'y parait, croyez-moi. C'est le Royaume Uni, pas une dystopie totalitaire.

Molly renifle.

\- Vous vous souvenez que Orwell était Britannique ? Et Aldous Huxley aussi, en fait.

\- Peu importe, se moque-t-il. Ce que vous devez savoir est que je n'ai rien voulu dire d'importun en vous regardant sur la vidéosurveillance du magasin. Je pensais simplement que ça faciliterait nos échanges.

Toute la situation dégénère d'effrayante à ridicule à un rythme alarmant.

\- C'est ce que vous faites toute la journée, alors ? Regarder les gens sur les CCTV ?

\- J'ai un travail Docteur Hooper, réprimande-t-il. J'ai d'autres personnes qui le font pour moi.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle en riant, puis demande avec curiosité. Faites-vous suivre tout le monde ?

\- Presque tout le monde est important, répond-il facilement.

\- Donc je suis d'une certaine importance ?

\- Mais bien sûr.

Ça la fait réfléchir. C'est un sentiment très étrange : d'un côté, c'est agréable d'être une personne importante pour Mycroft Holmes mais de l'autre, il l'exprime en l'observant à travers les caméras de sécurité. Totalement perturbée, elle décide que c'est un match nul. Ridicule, homme ridicule.

\- Alors, si j'ai bien compris. Vous m'avez regardé sur les vidéos de sécurité pour rendre notre truc de mode plus facile ?

\- Vos pouvoirs de perception sont plus aiguisés que jamais.

\- Vous réalisez que c'est la chose la plus ridicule que vous ayez jamais faite ?

Sa réponse est immédiate.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Je suis sûr que je peux faire beaucoup mieux.

Cela lui gagne un véritable rire. Elle n'essaie même pas de se contrôler, c'est inutile. Elle se retourne et laisse l'hilarité l'envahir. Quand ça finit par passer, elle est surprise qu'il soit toujours en ligne avec elle.

\- J'espère avoir dissipé tout malaise que vous auriez pu ressentir, dit-il impassible.

\- Ah, eh bien... En fait, pas vraiment. Vous me faites suivre de partout ?

\- Le statut de votre surveillance est assez élevé. Mais laissez-moi vous assurer que ce n'est pas envahissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Crie-t-elle, exaspérée.

\- Cela signifie que tant que je serai derrière la caméra, ni votre personne, ni votre intimité ne seront menacées, répond-il fermement. Il n'y a rien qui puisse vous alarmer Docteur Hooper. Vous êtes aussi en sécurité que possible dans ce pays.

Molly cligne des yeux, sa peur et son indignation disparaissent en un instant. Ses paroles sont étranges, pas tout à fait dans le sujet, comme s'il parle de quelque chose de légèrement différent. Et son ton, énergique, insistant, semble un peu étrange, un peu... Désespéré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demande-t-elle, timidement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas. Je suis en danger ?

Il y a une minute de pause.

\- Ne vous ai-je pas expliqué avec insistance que vous ne l'êtes pas ?

\- Vous n'en ressentiriez pas le besoin s'il n'y avait pas de raison. Alors, suis-je en danger ? Elle est surprise de voir à quel point elle est calme.

Il soupire. Elle peut jurer qu'il se pince l'arrête de son nez.

\- Docteur Hooper, je peux vous donnez ma parole que vous ne souffrirez d'aucun mal, en aucune circonstance, tant que je serai en vie.

Il y a un pincement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne veut pas l'interpréter, mais elle sait quand même ce que c'est. C'est un peu de nostalgie, un peu de gratitude, une bonne dose de crainte et de surprise, et une bonne dose de quelque chose qu'il vaut mieux ne pas nommer. Son but est accompli. Elle se sent protégée.

Elle ne peut rien dire d'autre dans cette situation.

\- ... Merci.

\- ... De rien.

Le silence qui suit n'est pas aussi inconfortable qu'il devrait l'être.

\- J'espère que vous pourrez continuer à faire votre shopping ? Dit-il finalement.

\- Oh, Seigneur. D'accord, d'accord, tant que vous ne ridiculisez pas mes choix.

\- Je n'ai que votre intérêt en tête.

\- J'en suis sûre.

\- Je crois qu'on peut continuer par texto ? Je suis très occupé, vous savez.

\- Oh ! Crie-t-elle, embarrassée.

Bien sûr qu'il est occupé.

\- Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas monopoliser votre temps ! C'est bon, on peut le faire une autre fois –

\- Je ne suis pas si occupé que je ne puisse me permettre une distraction agréable. En fait, j'apprécie plutôt ça. D'ailleurs, en tant que fonctionnaire, je trouve qu'il est de mon devoir de débarrasser la société Britannique de son sens douteux de la mode.

Elle rit.

\- Très bien. Par texto alors.

\- Bonne chance, Docteur Hooper, dit-il d'un ton enjoué puis raccroche.

*

Au cours des semaines qui suivent, elle lui envoie plusieurs photos, dont certaines délibérément ridicules, et rit de ses commentaires à la grande confusion des vendeurs. Lorsque leurs échanges finissent par devenir un peu sérieux, il est étonnamment serviable. Ses messages, toujours un peu secs, parviennent néanmoins à l'orienter vers plusieurs achats satisfaisant. Sa garde-robe est enrichie de deux chemisiers très ravissants et deux élégants cardigans parfait pour le temps un peu froid.

Dans les semaines qui précèdent Noël, ils se voient trois fois et à chaque fois c'est Mycroft qui l'accueille quand elle ouvre la portière de l'élégante voiture qui vient la prendre. Molly trouve ce changement dans leur routine très agréable car il prolonge considérablement le temps qu'elle passe en compagnie de Mycroft et il est beaucoup plus agréable de passer le trajet en voiture avec lui qu'avec le sourire en coin condescendant d'Anthea. C'est peut-être un peu trop agréable, à en juger par l'énergie nerveuse qui envahit son corps chaque fois qu'elle voit une berline noire s'approcher. Elle se l'explique par le fait que s'asseoir à côté l'un de l'autre sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture semble beaucoup plus intime que prendre le thé à une table dressée dans des endroits ridicules. Même si Mycroft parvient à être toujours aussi digne, le voir étendu contre le rembourrage en cuir, avec son fidèle parapluie à ses côtés, lui donne un étrange sentiment de vie de famille. C'est comme si le voir faire une chose aussi banale que de voyager en voiture l'établit finalement comme un être humain ordinaire dans son esprit.

Ce qui est un peu alarmant, cependant, est le fait que Molly sorte plusieurs fois faire du shopping sans avoir l'intention d'acheter quoique ce soit mais pour avoir une excuse d'échanger des textos avec Mycroft. Quand Noël et le Nouvel An passent sans fanfare, emportant avec eux le besoin inventé d'avoir besoin de nouveaux vêtements pour les occasions spéciales, elle se retrouve à cours d'excuse. Il y a des moments où elle se surprend à vouloir taper une anecdote amusante de sa journée de travail dans la conversation avec la Remote Fashion Police. Chaque fois que cela arrive, elle se réprimande intérieurement, se sentant comme une idiote dans le besoin, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle pense à l'embêter. C'est l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une sorte d'amis, et c'est très bien, mais Molly sait que s'autoriser à s'ouvrir davantage qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait ne serait pas très sage de sa part. Même si sa supposition initiale au sujet d'Anthea était fausse, elle ne sait toujours pas l'intérêt de son alliance ou même si c'est une alliance après tout. D'ailleurs, c'est une course folle de même réfléchir à ce à quoi elle pense récemment, même si les pensées dangereuses continuent de surgir dans son esprit avec une fréquence périlleuse.

Fin Février, elle est distraite de son problème grandissant par un drame familial. Afin de présenter le fiancé de Sheila, Ryan, à la famille avant le mariage en juin, Sheila et la tante de Molly Sylvia organisent une sorte de fête de fiançailles dans la maison de tante Sylvia, et tous les membres de la famille sont invités, incluant Molly. De tel rassemblement sont peu fréquents dans leur famille, qui est généralement un groupe de personnes occupées par leurs propres affaires et Molly se sent un peu anxieuse à l'idée d'interagir avec des gens qui ont tendance à sourciller à chaque mention de son travail. Quand le moment est venu, elle s'habille d'un pantalon noir et de l'un des cardigans en cachemire que Mycroft l'a aidé à choisir, et ainsi fortifiée, va affronter les loups.

La fête se déroule bien. Ryan, qui est un gars très gentil travaillant dans l'ingénierie, s'intègre assez facilement dans la famille. Molly l'aime beaucoup. Il est très ouvert et amical, et a été apparemment informé des choix de carrière de Molly et ne semble pas s'en soucier tant que ça. La relative bonne humeur de Molly ne dure pas très longtemps, cependant, comme elle ne elle dure jamais dans des situations comme celle-ci. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas sa famille. Ils sont tous des gens très gentils. C'est juste qu'ils ont la capacité de faire en sorte que Molly se sente comme une étrangère sans rien faire de particulièrement méchant.

Quand elle rentre chez elle plus tard dans la soirée, elle est un peu pompette et terriblement mélancolique. Trois heures en compagnie de personnes qui vous donnent l'impression que vous n'êtes pas à votre place, même s'ils n'ont pas l'intention, qui s'ajoutent à une balade d'une demi-heure en métro, sont une mauvaise combinaison quand vous essayez de rester gai. Le pire, c'est que la seule chose qui l'attend à la maison c'est Toby et la série Merlin à moitié terminée. C'est juste un autre rappel pathétique qu'il manque quelque chose de fondamental dans sa vie. Elle aspire à quelqu'un à qui se confier, à quelqu'un qui comprendra et qui ne pensera pas qu'elle est insignifiante de s'enjouer pour des choses stupides.

Elle se fait une tasse de thé et s'installe sur son canapé, se blottissant sous un grand plaid bleu et rose fait au crochet par sa grand-mère pour son dos quand Molly avait quinze ans. Elle pense appeler Meena, mais elle n'a pas vraiment envie de lui parler et elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle serait comprise. Déprimée, elle fait défiler sa maigre liste de contacts, rejetant nom après nom jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les « R ».

Elle est faiblement consciente que c'est une idée spectaculairement mauvaise, mais le vin à la fête de Sheila et Ryan a libéré ses inhibitions, et elle n'est plus capable de s'arrêter.

Sans réfléchir, elle sélectionne « Remote Fashion Police » et appuie sur l'écran.

Il décroche à la deuxième sonnerie, avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de retrouver ses esprits.

\- Docteur Hooper, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande-il avec urgence.

\- Ah, murmure-t-elle, l'inquiétude dans sa voix la rendant soudain gênée et un peu paniquée. Ah, ce n'est rien... Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous embêter, vous êtes probablement occupé et...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Presse-t-il.

\- Ce n'est vraiment rien- je veux dire... C'est bon –

\- Trois verres de vin, c'est ça ? Soupire-t-il.

Molly cligne des yeux, fatiguée.

\- Que – Comment avez-vous- ? Non, peu importe. Oui, trois verres.

\- Qu'a dit votre tante cette fois ?

Molly ne demande pas comment il sait pourquoi elle appelle.

\- Um, eh bien... Comme d'habitude, je veux dire...

Elle prend une profonde inspiration.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû appeler, vous n'avez pas le temps d'écouter mes pleurnicheries...

\- C'était quoi, exactement ?

Elle mord sa lèvre et décide qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle enlève de sa poitrine bien qu'elle l'embête déjà.

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, juste une bonne plaisanterie. Elle ne savait même pas que j'étais blessée.

\- Hmm.

\- Elle m'a appelé « le génie de la famille » quand j'ai su la réponse dans l'une de ces émissions stupides à la télé. C'est un surnom qu'elle utilise de temps en temps, explique-t-elle mal à l'aise. Je déteste ça, parce que je sais que je ne suis pas un génie. Je n'ai rien accompli de spécial, pas du tout, mais ma famille pense que je suis si haut placée que je ne peux plus les voir, parce qu'ils me semblent si petit. C'est comme si, parce que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme universitaire je ne suis plus faite de la même étoffe. Ils aiment plaisanter au sujet de mes diplômes, mon intelligence, et mon job... On dirait qu'ils se moquent de moi parce que je suis bizarre ou quelque chose... mais parfois je pense qu'ils manquent de confiance...

\- Hmm, comment ça ?

\- Parce que... Um.

Elle s'arrête, un peu incertaine d'exprimer ses pensées, mais elle suppose que Mycroft ne va probablement pas la juger.

\- Je pense... Je pense qu'ils se sentent intimidés par moi et par mes réussites et ils pensent que je suis meilleure qu'eux d'une certaine façon... Donc ils partent du principe que je pense aussi que je suis meilleure qu'eux et que le reste du monde pense que je suis meilleure qu'eux... Alors ils m'embêtent et me font des blagues pour éliminer cette menace.

\- Je vois.

\- Ce qui est affreux, vraiment, continue-t-elle. Parce que je ne pense vraiment pas que je suis meilleure que quiconque dans ma famille. Je veux dire, les diplômes et le bon travail sont seulement une partie d'une personne. Regardez-moi, je suis maladroite et idiote, et je n'arrive pas à nouer des relations significatives avec les hommes, et tout ce que j'ai dans ma vie en dehors de mon travail ce sont les émissions de télévision et mon chat.

Son souffle lui fait mal et elle s'arrête de parler, ne voulant pas s'enflammer au point d'exploser en vraie crise au téléphone avec Mycroft Holmes. Ce serait juste la cerise sur le gâteau le plus calorique de l'histoire.

Ce qu'il lui dit ensuite, cependant, la fait complètement dérailler.

\- Et pourtant vous avez à vous seule sauvé quatre vies.

Molly cligne des yeux.

\- Quoi?

\- Grâce à vous, Docteur Hooper, quatre personne vivent alors qu'elles devaient mourir. Sans compter, bien sûr, les vies sauvées par la recherche que vous faite dans le cadre de votre travail quotidien, dit-il avec une réponse encore douce.

Molly écoute sa voix intense énumérer ses grands actes et sent les larmes dans ses yeux. C'est si gentil de sa part d'essayer de la réconforter, même si ce qu'il dit est tout à fait ridicule. Malgré ça, elle s'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans son plaid et se sent enveloppé de la chaleur des mots et du tissu.

\- Merci, marmonne-t-elle. J'apprécie. Je suis... Désolée de vous déranger avec mes problèmes stupides.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie sauvé John et Mrs. Hudson et détective Lestrade. J'ai seulement fait ce que Sherlock m'a demandé. Il avait tout compris, j'ai juste suivi le plan.

Elle l'entend soupirer.

\- Vous vous donnez trop peu de crédit.

Molly rit doucement.

\- Vous m'en donnez trop. Je veux dire, c'était un peu facile pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais refuser quoi que ce soit à Sherlock.

Le silence de l'autre côté semble trop long.

\- Je vois, dit-il finalement, en sonnant un peu faux. Je suis sûr qu'il a apprécié. Je l'ai apprécié.

Molly sourit d'un petit sourire larmoyant.

\- Il en avait l'air, dit-elle franchement. Il m'a dit que j'ai toujours compté. Je sais qu'il a dû exagérer, mais c'est toujours bon de savoir que quelqu'un t'aime bien, après tout.

\- Ah, dit tranquillement Mycroft, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Si cela vous intéresse... Je dois vous dire que j'ai observé votre rôle dans sa vie et je vous ai toujours considéré comme son... Amie.

\- Oh, j'ai toujours été son amie, c'est juste qu'il ne m'a jamais vu comme telle, dit-elle rapidement, espérant de pas paraitre trop amère. Je veux dire, c'était bien, ce n'est pas comme si je-

\- Non, vous me comprenez mal. Vous étiez- vous êtes toujours, maintenant plus que jamais – une personne que mon frère a laissé entrer dans sa vie. Vous êtes devenu l'un des accessoires de sa réalité, une personne qui compte, même s'il ne l'a jamais exprimée. C'est à vous qu'il parlait régulièrement ; il s'est ouvert à vous à plusieurs reprises... Il vous considérait comme un élément naturel de sa vie comme le détective Lestrade ou Mrs. Hudson.

Pendant un très long moment, Molly reste silencieuse, l'émotion soudaine lui prend la gorge puis elle prend une inspiration tremblante.

\- Je, uh... Je n'ai jamais réalisé... Il... Il avait l'air si surpris quand j'ai dit que je ne comptais pas...

\- Vous avez toujours compté Docteur Hooper, lui dit Mycroft sincèrement. Ça n'a jamais été l'objet d'un débat.

L'émotion chaude gonfle à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et elle se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de renifler ouvertement. Molly a rarement de bonnes choses qui lui arrivent, et elle ne sait pas comment les gérer. Maintenant ne fait pas exception, elle ne sait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire de ses mains. C'est une bonne chose que Mycroft ne soit pas là pour la voir tâtonner. Deux larmes chaudes coulent le long de ses joues et de son nez et tombent sur le plaid avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle est restée silencieuse pendant presque une minute entière.

\- Ah- um, je suis désolée... murmure-t-elle, sa voix se brise. Merci de me l'avoir dit. J'apprécie.

\- De rien, je vous en prie, répond-il doucement puis s'arrête un moment avant de se risque avec une question.

\- Puis-je être franc avec vous ?

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle rapidement.

\- Docteur Hooper, je vous considère comme mon... Alliée.

L'esprit de Molly s'arrête.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je, uh... Merci, bégaye-t-elle, complétement soufflée.

\- Et en tant que votre allié, continue-t-il sur un ton égal, j'ai le privilège de vous aider quand vous ne vous sentez... Pas dans votre assiette. Voudriez-vous des vacances demain ? Une visite relaxante au spa ? Ou peut-être une autopsie intéressante.

Molly explose de rire, séchant ses yeux humides.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Je ne plaisante pas, dit-il de façon sérieuse. Je peux arranger les trois. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller à la morgue de Bart's pour une autopsie. Je peux avoir le corps prêt pour vous dans un endroit plus... gai, si vous le souhaitez. Peut-être Disneyland ?

Elle essaie de se mettre son poing dans la bouche pour essayer de contrôler ses rires mais c'est inutile.

\- Vous voulez que je découpe des cadavres sous les yeux de Mickey Mouse?

\- J'ai plutôt pensé que certaines princesses voudraient devenir vos assistantes. Je crois que Blanche-Neige et la Belle au bois dormant s'intéressent à la pathologie.

Maintenant elle pleure presque de rire.

\- Ce sont mes princesses préférées ! Crie-t-elle avec grand plaisir. Comment l'avez-vous su ?

Il ricane.

\- Vu votre humour morbide, ce n'était pas une déduction difficile.

Molly rit encore plus, puis parvient à se ressaisir suffisamment pour parler.

\- Merci pour... L'offre... Mais ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Pas de cadavres à Disneyland pour moi. Ou de spas.

\- C'est dommage.

\- Bien que... cette intéressante autopsie semble charmante, en fait. Dans une vraie morgue, cependant. Je ne veux pas vraiment que des princesses incompétentes foutent en l'air mes macchabées.

\- Considérez comme fait, souffle-t-il d'amusement. Maintenant, je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher. On ne peut pas faire d'autopsie avec moins de six heures de sommeil.

\- Vous seriez surpris, grogne-t-elle.

\- J'en suis sûr. Néanmoins, je vous invite à le reconsidérer.

\- D'accord, d'accord j'y vais, rit-elle, puis dit doucement. Merci. J'apprécie vraiment le geste.

Il y a une pause quand elle l'entend prendre une inspiration.

\- Hmm, fredonne-t-il finalement puis termine l'appel avec un : Bonne nuit Docteur Hooper.

\- Bonne nuit Mycroft, répond-elle en souriant, et elle ne se sent pas seule, même si sa seule réponse est le bip du téléphone.

*

Mycroft tient sa promesse haut la main et réussit à lui remonter le moral au moins avant qu'elle ne passe une autre journée horrible grâce à un groupe d'étudiants précoces qui n'ont absolument aucune idée de comment se comporter dans une morgue. Gérer les textos et les rires durant son autopsie lui donnent un mal de tête énorme et lui font rêver de rentrer chez elle et de se blottir sur son canapé, Toby ronronnant sur ses genoux. Mais le pire, c'est quand elle découvre que le ciel s'est ouvert et a inondé la ville le jour même où elle a oublié son parapluie. Après la fin de son quart de travail, elle sort de Bart's aussi vite qu'elle peut, mais est complètement trempée avant même d'avoir réussi à atteindre le premier passage piétons. Elle s'arrête au feu rouge, sautant d'un pied à l'autre et garde les bras autour de sa poitrine pour se tenir chaud.

\- Bonsoir Docteur Hooper.

Elle hurle de peur et est immédiatement embarrassée quand elle réalise que c'est Mycroft Holmes. Il s'approche d'elle par derrière et se tient à ses côtés, son grand parapluie les protégeant tous les deux de la pluie.

\- Oh, remarque-t-elle un peu surprise. C'est en fait un parapluie...

Son front se plisse.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Molly rit.

\- Une sorte d'arme de destruction massive, répond-elle ironiquement.

\- Oh, j'en ai d'autre pour s'en occuper, dit-il.

Ils partagent un rire chaleureux puis se tiennent debout en silence, observant la circulation. Il se tient assez près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps s'infiltre à travers sa veste trempée et lui donne la chair de poule sur ses bras. Elle risque un regard à son visage, ses traits sont disposés en une expression neutre et paisible. Il n'est ni classiquement beau, ni éclatant comme Sherlock, mais il y a quelque chose chez lui qui l'arrête. Son souffle se prend dans sa gorge et elle tousse, détournant le regard avant de se mettre dans l'embarras.

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles de- ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Je crains que non, répond-il impassible. Pas de nouvelles depuis la semaine dernière.

\- Oh.

Maintenant elle est confuse.

\- Alors pourquoi -?

\- Ma voiture passait et j'ai pensé qu'il serait poli de vous ramener chez vous, explique-t-il.

\- Oh, bafouille-t-elle, surprise, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qui gonfle dans sa poitrine. C'est si gentil de votre part...

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, dit-il en lui lançant un regard aiguisé.

Oh. C'est vrai. Molly sourit faiblement et essaie d'écraser le sentiment amer de déception. Il lui a dit explicitement qu'il se sentant redevable envers elle à cause de son frère et, contrairement à lui, il est un homme bien élevé qui tient ses promesses. Bien sûr, il se sentira obliger de la rembourser.

\- On y va alors ? Demande-t-il et offre son bras.

Abasourdie, Molly décroise les bras temporairement et glisse sa main autour de son coude. Ses doigts serrent le doux tissu de son manteau gris foncé. Elle peut sentir sa chaleur à travers les innombrables couches de vêtements qui la séparent de sa peau et la chaleur remonte de son avant-bras à sa poitrine avant de se concentrer dans son abdomen. Elle mord sa lèvre et espère qu'il interprétera le rougissement qui s'étend sur ses joues comme étant plus innocent qu'il ne l'est réellement.

\- J'espère que vous avez eu une journée productive au travail ? S'enquiert Mycroft aimablement alors qu'ils commencent à marcher, et elle est heureuse de la diversion, se lançant dans le récit d'une histoire d'élève irrespectueux qui ont fait de sa morgue la risée de tous.

La voiture est garée juste au coin de la rue, scintillante sous la pluie, donc elle n'a pas l'occasion de se ridiculiser davantage qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait, ce qui est bien. Ce qui n'est pas bon, cependant, c'est la façon dont Mycroft lui ouvre la porte et tient le parapluie au-dessus d'elle pendant qu'elle monte. Et ce qui est vraiment mal c'est à quel point lorsqu'il entre près d'elle le parfum de son eau de Cologne remplit l'espace clos de sorte qu'elle a de la difficulté à se concentrer. La portière se referme et la voiture se glisse de nouveau dans la circulation.

\- Um, um, patauge-t-elle, et, uh, comment s'est passé votre journée ?

\- Oh, c'était ennuyeux en comparaison. Beaucoup de paperasse et pas un seul cadavre.

Elle renifle.

\- Je ne vous aurais pas pris pour un fan des cadavres. J'aurais pensé que c'était plutôt le truc de Sherlock.

\- Ils ont leur utilité, commente-t-il avec légèreté. Il y a peu de temps j'ai participé à un projet qui consistait à faire entrer clandestinement une centaine de cadavres dans un avion. Les faire disparaitre des morgues et des pompes funèbres de Londres était une tâche ardue. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'aurais dû vous aborder dès le début, Docteur Hooper. Ça m'aurait évité bien des ennuis.

Molly cligne des yeux.

\- Quel genre de projet était-ce ?

\- Je crains que je n'ai pas la liberté de le dire.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Désolée.

\- Je peux seulement vous dire qu'elle aurait sauvé beaucoup de vies si elle n'avait pas été déjoué par la stupidité de mon petit frère.

\- Oh. C'est dommage, dit-elle, mourant maintenant de curiosité. 

Le sourire en coin amusé de Mycroft lui dit qu'il en est conscient.

Soudain, elle se rend compte qu'il l'a complimentée et ses joues s'enflamme d'un inévitable rougissement.

\- Je ne... Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été d'une grande aide. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un poste confirmé ou particulièrement important à la morgue.

\- Et pourtant vous êtes capable d'accomplir tant de choses.

Elle le regarde avec surprise. Il lui lance un sourire doux et poli avant de se retourner pour regarder par la vitre, mais pas avant qu'elle n'aperçoive une expression qui la surprend pour une raison qu'elle ne peut reconnaitre. Elle regarde son profil, inconfortablement consciente de l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque.

\- Le plus grand pouvoir se trouve dans les coulisses, Docteur Hooper. Vous ne devriez pas minimiser votre importance.

Molly ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça, alors elle reste silencieuse, dirigeant son regard vers ses genoux. Ce qui est si rafraichissant chez Mycroft, c'est que sa présence ne l'oblige pas à remplir le silence entre eux. Elle n'est pas sûr du pourquoi, mais elle ne ressent jamais l'envie de jacasser sur des bêtises en sa compagnie. Ainsi il est infiniment différent de son frère, qui la remplit du besoin de masquer son sentiment d'infériorité par des vomissement de paroles. Avec Mycroft, elle parle moins, et quand elle le fait, elle semble être une personne intelligente plutôt qu'une idiote. C'est... sympa.

Ce n'est pas particulièrement loin de Bart's à son appartement, donc le trajet ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. La voiture s'arrête devant son immeubles et Molly se prépare à sortir le plus rapidement possible pour qu'elle puisse se précipiter vers la porte.

\- Merci pour le trajet, dit-elle en prenant son sac. Bonne nu-

\- Permettez-moi, interrompt-il.

Elle reste en suspens et observe, bouche bée, tandis que Mycroft sort de la voiture, ouvre son parapluie et fait le tour pour lui ouvrir sa portière. Elle se sent surréaliste alors qu'elle glisse ses doigts dans sa main tendue. Sa peau picote au contact. Il l'aide à sortir de la voiture, en positionnant soigneusement le parapluie au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Me- Merci, murmure-t-elle.

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait quelque chose comme ça pour elle. Elle l'a vu à la télé et a trouvé ça galant et adorable mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela lui arrive un jour. Le fait d'être l'objet de telles bonnes manières la fait se sentir gênée et un peu spéciale même si elle sait que ce n'est pas personnel. Malgré tout, elle lui offre un sourire éclatant en acceptant à nouveau son bras.

\- Vous devriez envisager de prendre un parapluie plus souvent, lui dit-il alors qu'ils atteignent l'entrée du bâtiment.

Molly renifle.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour ce talent de John Steed que vous avez.

A sa grande surprise, il rit.

\- Je ne ferais pas un bon John Steed. J'abhorre le travail sur le terrain.

\- Comment vous appelez ça alors ? Demande-t-elle amusée. Vous me raccompagnez à ma porte.

Il lui sourit et cela ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'elle a jamais vu. Tout son visage s'illumine, adoucissant tous les contours d'une image qui la frappe tout droit en plein cœur.

\- Ce n'est pas du travail de terrain, répond-il agréablement.

Elle le fixe, stupéfaite.

Lentement, son expression brute se transforme en un masque pratiqué génialement.

\- Eh bien, alors, dit-il. Je crains de devoir partir. Bonsoir Docteur Hooper.

\- Bonne nuit, répond-elle faiblement.

Il lui offre un signe de tête et retourne à la voiture. Elle n'attend pas qu'il disparaisse dans la nuit, elle trébuche dans l'immeuble, monte les escaliers et, après avoir fouillé pour trouver ses clés, entre dans son appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'appuie sur sa porte et, ignorant Toby qui slalome entre ses pieds, ferme les yeux et expire.

\- Merde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite information: l'auteure a inséré des images pour illustrer les tee-shirts mais je n'arrive pas du tout à les mettre dans mon chapitre... je vous laisse imaginer du coup. 
> 
> > The Last Enemy : Dans un futur proche, le Royaume-Uni, assailli par le terrorisme et l'immigration illégale, se dote d'une nouvelle base de données, la Total Information Awareness (TIA) qui centralise tous les renseignements sur n'importe quelle personne sur le territoire.
> 
> P.S : Benedict joue dedans ainsi que Robert Carlyle (j'adore cette acteur).
> 
> > John Steed est un personnage de fiction, agent des services secrets britanniques apparaissant dans la série Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir, The Avengers pour le titre original.
> 
> > Remote Fashion Police: La police de la mode à distance


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de kingaofthewoods

**Partie Quatre**

L'Incident du Parapluie, comme elle commence à l'appeler dans sa tête, semble briser un barrage dans les sentiments de Molly. Dans les semaines qui suivent, elle découvre que ses pensées sont inconfortablement occupées par le sourire de Mycroft Holmes.

Elle n'arrive pas à décider s'il s'agit d'un pas en avant ou d'une chute suite à son béguin pour Sherlock. D'un côté, Mycroft semble au moins l'apprécier et il ne fait pas de l'insulter ou de la rendre ridicule un sport. D'un autre côté, c'est peut-être seulement parce qu'il est poli et qu'il a de bonnes manières. Il pourrait même la trouver ridicule et amusante. Elle n'est pas sûre de ce qui est pire, ses sentiments étant pris à la légère ou ignorés comme ce fut le cas avec Sherlock, ou révoqués comme ce pourrait être le cas avec son frère ainé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle doit être la femme la plus folle de la planète : non seulement elle craque pour un Holmes, mais elle réussit à le faire deux fois. Tu ne peux pas être plus bête que ça.

Malheureusement, ou peut-être grâce à cette blague cosmique, sa prise de conscience de sentiments doux inappropriés coïncide avec la période de silence radio prolongé de Mycroft. Pendant trois semaines, elle n'entend plus un mot de lui, aucune voiture noire n'apparait dans son champ de vision et même les caméras de sécurités semblent très indifférentes à sa présence. Elle essaie très dur de ne pas se sentir abandonnée, mais lutter contre l'idée qu'il ait pu remarquer son engouement et que son absence est une tentative de la remettre doucement à sa place, s'avère très difficile.

Début Avril, un scandale lié à Sherlock éclate dans les journaux, coupant court à toutes ses réflexions larmoyantes. Molly lit les titres des articles et est frappée de stupeur :

« SHERLOCK HOLMES- UN TRAITRE ? », « LA FEMME ET L'EXPERT HOLMES DANS DES STRATAGÈMES CONTRE LA GRANDE BRETAGNE », « FAUX DETECTIVE FOUETTE DANS LA TRAHISON », « LA DOMINATRICE QUI A BATTU SHERLOCK HOLMES 'LE TRAITRE' ».

Les articles eux-mêmes ne sont pas mieux – pleins d'accusations horribles et de terribles jeux de mots BDSM qui font brûler d'embarras les joues de Molly. Elle retrace la source d'un texte particulièrement ignoble écrit par nul autre que Kitty Riley, qui a pris l'idée de Sherlock  étant devenu un traite comme par magie. Riley raconte une fable compliquée de Sherlock, faisant équipe avec une dangereuse travailleuse du sexe, déterminé à dévoiler des secrets nationaux et à travailler contre le Gouvernement Britannique. Elle essaie de l'appuyer sur un post très court et mystérieux du blog de John Watson du 12 Mars 2011. Molly elle-même était curieuse lorsque le post du blog a été posté la première fois, follement jalouse de la femme nommée Irene Adler qui semblait occuper les pensées de Sherlock.

C'était l'ampleur de son intérêt contrairement à Kitty Riley, qui a planté ses griffes dans la phrase : « le pays a failli être mis à genoux par une seule personne – Irene Adler », et ne semble pas vouloir la laisser partir. Ses articles s'étendent considérablement, citant comme sources des agents des services secrets anonymes dont les renseignements dépassent les rêves les plus fous du public. Malgré tout, la quantité d'informations est au mieux squelettique, faisant un remue-ménage plus injustifié que sensé. Riley et tous les autres citant après elle – parlent d'un plan élaboré contre le terrorisme qui ne s'est pas réalisé seulement à cause du cerveau, en proie à la luxure, de Sherlock. Des secrets d’État, écrit Riley, _ont failli être révélés parce que Sherlock 'l'expert' Holmes ne pouvait pas les garder dans son pantalon._ Molly jette avec force The Sun sur le sol, faisant fuir Toby dans un sifflement offensé. Quelle connerie ! Même si Sherlock avait couché avec La Femme – ce qui était très improbableme... ou du moins c'était son impression – il n'aurait certainement pas trahi son pays, elle en était sûre.

Elle s'oblige à finir de lire et trouve quelque chose qui l'horrifie bien plus que les accusations précédentes. A la fin de son article vicieux, Riley donne un autre coup de couteau à l'aveugle, cette fois sur une cible surprenante :

_L'affaire torride a un autre acteur : le frère ainé Holmes, Mycroft, un personne mystérieux mentionné en passant sur le blog du Dr Watson. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur cet homme, si ce n'est sa carrière plutôt médiocre au Ministère de l'Intérieur, ce qui amène à une question : qu'a-t-il à cacher ? Pourrait-il avoir été le complice de Sherlock ? Ou est-ce l'inverse ?_

Molly regarde le tirage avec incrédulité. Mycroft Holmes mentionné spécifiquement par son nom semble être un anathème. C'est mal et pas à sa place, discordant, comme des chaussures sur une table. Elle s'inquiète, se demandant s'il a des ennuis, s'il y a plus en jeu qu'un stupide scandale. Ses doigts la démangent de lui envoyer un texto, et après quelques minutes à essayer de s'en dissuader, elle attrape son téléphone et commence à taper dans la conversation de la Remote Fashion Police.

_J'ai vu les journaux. Est-ce que ça va ?_

Elle fixe l'écran jusqu'à ce que le téléphone se mette en veille, puis le rallume plusieurs fois, mais il n'y a aucune réponse. Le téléphone reste silencieux le reste de la journée, et celle d'après. Les journaux continuent de cracher leur venin et il y a même un émission radio spéciale sur la BBC qui traite du sujet avec plusieurs experts politiques essayant sans succès de minimiser tout cela comme des idioties. Les médias bouillonnent d'indignation, s'emparant de plus en plus de la présence obscure et inexplicable de Mycroft en l'absence de leur souffre-douleur préféré, Sherlock. Les collègues de Molly à Bart's essaient de l'engager dans des spéculations, certains d'entre eux réalisant tardivement qu'elle avait l'habitude d'interagir avec Sherlock, mais elle les ignore surtout, trop concentrée à vérifier son téléphone et à être constamment déçue du manque de nouvelles.

A la fin de son quart de travail, elle décide de se vider la tête en faisant un tour près de la Barbican Lake Terrace. Elle erre sans but, appréciant à peine l'endroit, écoutant Avril Lavigne sur son iPod, et ment pour se convaincre elle-même qu'elle n'espère pas sentir la vibration de son téléphone dans sa poche. Mais il n'y a pas de textos pour elle, alors elle décide finalement de rentrer chez elle. Pourtant quand elle revient vers la station de métro quelque chose attire son attention et la fait s'arrêter.

Une affiche sombre et solitaire la fait s'approcher plus près, le plan mélancolique représente une silhouette humaine sur le fond d'une salle inondée de gouttes de pluie et éclairée en bleu. Random International, Rain Room au Barbican Centre, annonce l'affiche en lettres imprimées blanches, amenant avec elles le souvenir d'une rencontre presque oubliée avec Mycroft. Anthea l'avait une fois amenée dans cette salle de pluie artificielle, et elles avaient traversé sans qu'une seule goutte ne tombe sur leurs cheveux, pour atteindre une petite alcôve isolée au fond de la galerie où Mycroft l'attendait avec le service à thé habituel. A l'époque, l'installation n'avait même pas encore été inauguré, et maintenant il semble qu'elle touche lentement à sa fin. La décision de la voir une fois de plus prend moins d'une seconde et Molly marche rapidement autour du complexe des bâtiments jusqu'à la galerie qui l'abrite.

Il y a déjà plusieurs personnes déjà dans la salle quand elle arrive. Deux écolières et une couple d'âge moyen qui se promènent dans l'installation, riant et discutant, le plancher métallique en métal grinçant sous leurs pieds. Molly se promène, marchant prudemment, tête penchée vers l'arrière pour qu'elle puisse regarder le plafond. Les murs d'eau s'écartent autour d'elle alors qu'elle marche, ses mouvements sont suivis par le regard attentif de la caméra 3D. La douce lumière bleue brille dans les gouttelettes.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste dans la Rain Room, se déplaçant lentement mais sûrement, restant à l'écart de l'eau qui tombe, fermant parfois les yeux et écoutant le bruit sourd qui l'entoure. A un moment donné, elle est surprise de se retrouver seule dans la pièce, les deux filles et le couple sont partis sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle s'arrête, perplexe, et il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour que les premières gouttent ne tombent sur ses cheveux et ses épaules.

\- Vous êtes trempée Docteur Hooper, dit Mycroft Holmes derrière elle.

Molly halète et se retourne. Il se tient à l'entrée, dans un costume noir avec une cravate rouge et un mouchoir de poche rouge, parapluie absent, et le visage baigné de lumière bleue.

\- C'est un mécanisme ingénieux mais seulement quand il fonctionne habilement, relève-il en marchant vers elle. Puis-je ?

Molly cligne des yeux.

\- Quoi ?

Mycroft hausse un sourcil moqueur et, ignorant sa confusion, attrape sa main droite tout en s'approchant et en plaçant son autre main sur son épaule. Son souffle se coupe et elle parvient à peine à réagir à temps quand il serre doucement sa taille et commence à la guider dans les pas de base d'une valse très détendue. On peut difficilement appeler ça danser – plutôt se balancer- mais ça fait l'affaire. Ils glissent entre les « gouttes de pluie » l'eau tombe lourdement autour d'eux, mais sans jamais les toucher, un parapluie invisible et magique de leur mouvement tenu au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Maintenant, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Où en étions-nous ? 

Le son de sa voix porte facilement dans leur bulle sans pluie, traversant le bruit sourd qui les entoure.

Molly le regarde fixement, sans voix. Le choc de le voir combiné à sa proximité fait faire de drôles de choses à son rythme cardiaque... Et à sa respiration... Et à sa coordination. Elle le laisse la diriger aveuglément, non pas parce que c'est un choix conscient mais plus parce que son cerveau n'a pas encore enregistré ce qui se passe. Tout son corps fourmille d'impatience nerveuse alors même que sa tête se rattrape et refuse de succomber aux faux espoirs. Quand il recommence à parler, au début elle ne comprend pas vraiment mais quand les mots s'unissent en une sorte de sens, le monde de Molly bascule à nouveau.

\- Le saviez-vous ? Demande-t-il, feignant la nonchalance. La chute de grâce de... Mon frère... était en partie ma faute. Et quand je dis en partie... Eh bien. On va s'en tenir à principalement, d'accord ?

\- Qu- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire... ? Bégaye -t-elle.

Son sourire est impassible et n'atteint pas ses yeux.

\- Je ne vous insulterai pas en niant que ma mineure position au sein du gouvernement est juste une façade... je ne peux pas m'étendre sur... l'étendue de mon influence... mais laissez-moi vous assurer, qu'elle est assez importante. Tellement importante, en fait, qu'a un moment donné je me suis retrouvé dans la position d'incarcérer temporairement un... criminel consultant, pourrait-on dire.

Molly halète. Elle ne sait pas où ça va les mener mais elle est sûre que ce n'est pas bon, vu qu'il s'agit de Moriarty.

\- J'admets que j'ai peut-être des moyens un peu... excessifs d'assurer la protection de mon frère, dit-il sans enthousiasme. Et il y a aussi des fois où je... surestime mes capacités. Quand on occupe un poste comme le mien, il est assez facile de parfois... de s'oublier soi-même. Surtout dans une affaire personnelle. Surtout quand on est trop sûr de soi.

Il s'arrête un long moment, les faisant tournoyer tous les deux dans toute l'installation, tout en regardant au-dessus de sa tête et en évitant ses yeux. Molly mord sa lèvre et fixe son regard sur son cou, observant comment la coupe immaculée de son col se déforme contre sa peau quand il déglutit. Toute sa posture est raide et inconfortable, pas tout à fait vaincu, mais pas victorieuse non plus – plus comme un petit garçon qui attend sa punition pour quelque chose qu'il sait être mal, mais en même temps nécessaire.

Finalement, il dit:

\- Quand il est devenu clair que James Moriarty ne parlerait pas à moins que je lui donne des informations sur Sherlock, j'ai accepté avec plaisir, pensant que je serais sûrement capable de maîtriser ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avec lui.

Le cœur de Molly s'arrête.

\- Vous – Mais-, dit-elle, sa voix pathétiquement faible.

\- Je me suis trompé, il lui parle avec raideur. Comme vous le savez très bien.

\- Mais-

\- J'imaginais qu'il ne pouvait pas me tromper, avec toutes mes ressources et mon esprit. J'ai supposé qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour le surpasser. Je le voyais comme obsédé et téméraire. Mais j'avais tort, dit-il durement. Tellement tort. Je l'ai sous- estimé. Il était fou, oui, mais terriblement intelligent...

Le ton de sa voix est soigneusement vide, tellement sans émotion que ça ne peut être autre chose qu'un masque. La culpabilité et la honte sont ce qu'il essaie de cacher... Mais est-ce qu'il essaie vraiment ? C'est plus comme s'il essayait de lui tendre la main, mais il ne sait pas comment.

Elle lève les yeux sur lui, sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

Il lui retourne son regard doucement, avant de parler avec une franchise qui la surprend.

\- Je n'aime pas être superflu, Docteur Hooper. Vous avec une capacité étrange à lire en moi et je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt d'essayer de vous le cacher.

Oh.

Oh, dear.

Molly s'arrête, cassant la valse. Elle n'est pas surprise de sentir les larmes brûler ses yeux. Elle peut comprendre quand une personne intensément fermée et privée l'informe qu'il lui fait assez confiance pour cesser de s'embêter avec des murs qui doivent lui sembler comme une seconde peau. Son père était comme ça, tout gentil et joyeux à l'extérieur, mais fermé là où c'est important. Molly avait le privilège d'être l'une des rares personnes qui l'avait vraiment connu, et avait appris à reconnaitre les moments précieux où il lâchait parfois ses limites. Mais ce moment n'est pas à propos d'elle, ou de son père. Elle n'est pas dupe. Mycroft tend la main parce qu'il souffre, et qu'elle est la seule à ses côtés. Mais comment peut-elle l'aider ? Elle n'a rien à offrir à part elle-même et ses paroles. Est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? Probablement pas, mais que peut-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ne peut pas ignorer ça. Alors elle saisit doucement ses deux mains les baissant entre leurs deux corps et croisant leurs doigts. Puis elle lève le regard et fixe son visage étonné.

\- Vous savez, même le puissant Mycroft Holmes fait des erreurs, dit-elle doucement, ignorant les gouttelettes froides qui tombent sur son nez et son front maintenant qu'ils se tiennent immobiles. Et dans ce cas... Ce n'était pas seulement vous qui les avez faite. Je ne dirais pas que je comprends totalement ce qui s'est passé, parce que ce n'est pas le cas... Mais je sais que vous ne pouvez pas être entièrement responsable. Vous ne pouvez pas tout empêcher, vous savez.

Il rit, dans le vide.

\- Oh croyez-moi, je le sais.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas non plus une machine, ajoute -t-elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas vrai. Vous faites tout le temps semblant. Vous et Sherlock, tous les deux. Vous pensez que vous infaillibles... Vous vous en tenez à cette norme impossible et surtout vous réussissez à l'atteindre... mais quand le moment est venu et que vous tombez juste un petit peu en avant, c'est comme la fin du monde.

Mycroft sourit faussement.

\- C'était comme si c'était la fin du monde. Je pensais que mon frère était mort à cause de mes échecs.

Son propre sourire vacille quand elle répond.

\- C'est une bonne chose que j'ai été là pour vous dire qu'il n'était pas mort, pas vrai ?

Ses yeux s'adoucissent un peu.

\- En effet, dit-il tranquillement.

Une grosse goutte tombe sur sa tête et décoiffe ses cheveux. Molly sourit doucement.

\- Vous vous mouillez, dit-elle.

\- Vous aussi.

\- Vrai.

\- La chose la plus censée serait de bouger à nouveau.

\- Vrai aussi, rit-elle. Mais... Vous savez, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Parlez pour vous, renifle-t-il. Avez-vous une idée de la valeur de ce costume ? On y va ?

\- Oh, dit-elle paniquée, remarquant qu'elle tient toujours ses mains, grandes, longues et chaudes, qui encerclent les siennes doucement, les pouces pressés sur ses articulations. 

Elle le laisse la ramener dans la valse, toujours aussi lente que celle d'avant, mais cette fois-ci il a l'air un peu plus détendu. Pourtant, elle n'est pas doute : il a une expression pincée et ses yeux sont tournés vers l'intérieur. Elle serre son épaule, imprimant temporairement des plis dans le tissu de sa veste.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Son sourire est condescendant.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que vous le pensez Docteur Hooper.

Elle se tait, ne voulant pas le contredire, mais ne voulant pas non plus le laisser partir non plus.

\- Um... Ce nouveau scandale... C'est...

\- Oui c'est aussi ma faute. Celle-ci plus que toute les autres. Voyez-vous, ça vise plus moi que mon frère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'était mon projet. Et tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que ça se retourne contre moi parce que j'ai décidé d'employer l'aide de mon frère dans une affaire qui s'est avérée au-delà de ses capacités.

\- Alors c'est vrai... ? Ce qu'ils ont écrit dans les journaux ? Que Sherlock a failli trahir son pays pour... pour une femme ?

Elle trébuche sur les derniers mots, embarrassée. Puis elle se souvient de quelque chose.

\- C'était la femme de Noël ? La femme qui n'a pas de visage ?

Mycroft hausse un sourcil vers elle. Elle se dépêche d'expliquer.

\- Uh, il y avait cette femme qui avait le visage défoncé à Noël, Sherlock était censé l'identifier, mais vous n'auriez pas vraiment pu le faire à partir de son visage, mais, euh, ...Sherlock, il...Eh bien, il l'a identifié par... pas par son visage.

Elle s'éloigne maladroitement, son visage rougissant à ce souvenir.

Il la fixe un long moment, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il ne semble pas le trouver, parce que son expression s'assombrit peu à peu de déplaisir. Il passe brièvement du froncement de sourcils trouble puis se pose sur l'absence d'expression.

\- Oui, je suis au courant de cette situation. Et pour répondre à votre question précédente : non, dit-il, fermement.

\- N-non ?

Mycroft la regarde avec pitié et indulgence. Le changement de la chaleur précédente en cette froideur soudaine la rend mal à l'aise et la confond.

\- Non. Il n'a pas délibérément trahi son pays au point d'être devenu si distrait qu'il a failli perdre le match, explique-t-il avec dérision. Sherlock n'aurait jamais dû être impliqué en premier lieu, mais La Femme se jouait de nous deux et a presque gagné. Elle était une formidable ennemie, je l'admets, et a seulement perdu parce qu'elle a placé tous ses enjeux sur un jeu de mots sentimental.

Molly cligne des yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Son sourire est très proche d'un rictus, mais juste un peu.

\- Peu importe. Ce sera bientôt fini. Mes gens travaillent déjà sur une rétractation. Ce devrait être sortie dans les journaux demain matin.

\- Mais – Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- Je peux faire de nombreuses choses, dit-il d'une manière appuyée. Ça vous effraie ?

Elle déglutit, un peu déconcertée, mais sait aussi qu'il remarquera si elle ment. Elle décide d'admettre la vérité.

\- Parfois... oui, un peu.

Son visage est indéchiffrable.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur.

\- Oui je sais. Je suis votre alliée, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Oui, dit-il d'une voix trainante. Mais plus important encore, vous êtes l'amie de mon frère. Vous ne serez jamais en danger à cause de moi.

Elle devrait être valorisée et satisfaite, mais au contraire elle est affaiblit. Ses paroles piquent plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait, faisant remonter derrière ses yeux les douleurs de sa poitrine et un pitoyable incendie.

Il est évident qu'il s'est retiré derrière ses murs, lui faisant savoir sans équivoque que tout ce qu'il a pour elle est motivée par son lien avec Sherlock. Elle ne sait pas ce qui a déclenché tout ça – est-ce que quelque chose qu'elle a dit ? Ou quelque chose de plus obscur, sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle ? Elle baisse la tête et fixe ses yeux sur sa cravate. Eh bien, à quoi s'attendait -elle ?

La danse devient petit à petit aigre douce, et finalement Mycroft s'arrête et formellement baise sa main, rendant le geste froid et dénué de sens.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il en se redressant. Je m'excuse pour les désagréments que je vous ai causés aujourd'hui.

\- Non – Proteste-t-elle mais il ne fait que pencher la tête.

\- Bonne journée Docteur Hooper.

Il est parti avant même qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle ne comprend pas. A un moment donné, il s'est refermé, l'excluant complètement, apparemment sans raison. C'est littéralement comme un coup sur la tête. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé, ses actions et ses motivations sont un mystère total pour elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, elle n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il y a dans sa tête.

Déprimée, elle quitte la Rain Room avant de pouvoir être complètement trempée.

Le lendemain, les journaux publient plusieurs articles d'excuses, utilisant des expressions telles que « exagération », « sources peu fiables », « chasse aux sorcières sanguinaire » et « accusations inexplicables ». Le scandale se calme, mais l'esprit de Molly reste inquiet.

*

Elle ne le revoit pas avant la fin du mois.

C'est un Samedi particulièrement frais et elle sort de nouveau avec sa mère, écoutant son monologue à propos du mariage imminent de Sheila. Elles slaloment dans la foule d'acheteurs et de touristes, et il est presque l'heure de commencer à penser au déjeuner. C'est à Molly de payer aujourd'hui, et elle pense Indien ou Chinois, mais ne peut pas vraiment se décider entre les deux, donc elle laissera probablement décider sa mère.

\- Tu as déjà une belle robe ? Lui demande sa mère en lui jetant un coup d'œil en coin. J'ai aimé le numéro en noir et argent, tu l'as toujours ?

Molly ne peut cacher son tressaillement.

\- Je ne me sens plus très à l'aise dans cette robe, Maman, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Oh. Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis tellement désolée, je me souviens maintenant, tu l'avais acheté pour ce détective, n'est-ce pas... La voix de sa mère faiblit. Désolée. Moi et ma grande bouche.

Molly lui lance un sourire fatiguée.

\- C'est pas grave. Et non, je n'ai pas encore de robe. Tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer la semaine prochaine ? C'est juste que ma paye n'est pas dûe avant Mercredi, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire un peu de folie, tu sais...

\- Oui, oui, d'accord, accepte facilement sa mère. Je n'ai plus envie de faire du shopping aujourd'hui de toute façon donc c'est bon. Et si nous allions manger un morceau de quelque chose – Oh, attend un moment...

Elle s'arrête, en louchant au loin.

\- Oh c'est bizarre.

Elle regard au loin, puis jette un rapide coup d'œil en arrière puis encore en arrière.

\- On dirait... Non je suis bête.

Molly cligne des yeux de confusion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh, rien, répond sa mère mais elle continue de jeter des regards aux alentours et de froncer les sourcils.

\- Il y a manifestement quelque chose.

\- Je suis juste bête. C'est juste... Elle se tourne vers Molly et baisse la voix avec inquiétude. Ne regarde pas, mais je crois qu'un homme nous observe.

Les yeux de Molly se lève brusquement alarmés. Cela lui prend un moment, mais elle finit par apercevoir la silhouette qui a déclenché la paranoïa de sa mère. Mycroft Holmes se tient contre l'une de ses voitures noires aux vitres teintées, la pointe de son parapluie tapant contre sa chaussure. Il les observe attentivement, sans se donner la peine de de le cacher et a l'air assez menaçant à cause de ça. Le cœur de Molly frappe de surprise dans sa poitrine.

\- Je t'ai dit ne pas regardez ! Siffle sa mère à côté d'elle. Allons-y il est un peu flippant.

Elle ne peut pas être sûre à cette distance mais il semble y avoir quelque chose d'étrange dans la position de Mycroft. Il est raide, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, et il a une étrange fatigue sur les épaules, mais c'est la façon dont il baisse un peu la tête quand il la voit le regarder qui lui dit que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Sa position et son expression lui rappellent ce moment privé dont elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir été témoin il y a des mois lorsqu'il a appris d'elle que Sherlock était vivant. Son souffle déraille dans sa gorge.

\- Maman, je suis désolée mais je dois y aller, marmonne-t-elle, sans attendre la réponse avant de s'avancer vers la voiture, la détermination faisant accélérant ses pas.

Elle entend la voix de sa mère l'appeler derrière elle surprise, mais elle l'ignore. Elle s'arrête devant lui, l'inquiétude s'installant dans son estomac. Les yeux de Mycroft sont vides mais la peau autour d'eux est tendue, et il joue avec son parapluie, les doigts tapant contre la poignée, ce qui lui fait comprendre qu'il est en détresse.

\- Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas, insiste-t-elle doucement, ses doigts sortant de de leurs propres volontés et caressant le tissu de sa veste immaculée avant de s'installer autour de les poser sur son avant- bras.

Aujourd'hui le costume est noir à rayures sombres, la chaine en or blanc de sa montre de poche est nettement visible sur son gilet.

\- Ah, fredonne-t-il doucement, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Votre perspicacité est plus redoutable que jamais, Docteur Hooper.

Il ne bouge pas son bras et elle sent sa chaleur sur sa paume.

\- Dites-moi.

\- Très bien, concède-t-il. Mais peut-être devrions nous aller dans un endroit plus privé. Votre mère a l'air inquiète.

Il donne à sa mère un signe de tête poli par-dessus l'épaule de Molly, et Molly la regarde à son tour, se sentant un peu gênée. Sa mère se tient là où Molly l'a laissée, un peu bouche bée, et avec un froncement entre ses sourcils. Molly lâche le bras de Mycroft et sa bouche se tord toute penaude.

\- Je vais juste aller dire au revoir alors.

\- Oui faites.

Il y a de l'amusement et de l'affection dans son regard pendant un bref moment, et elle en est si surprise que lorsqu'elle s'approche de sa mère ses joues sont rouges et son cœur bat la chamade.

\- Molly tu le connais ? Questionne sa mère, en s'inquiétant, mais Molly est essoufflée.

\- Ouai, il est... un ami. Écoute, um, je dois y aller. J'ai un imprévu. Je t'appellerai, ok ?

\- Molly-

Molly est déjà trop occupée par ce qui se passe pour entendre le reste des paroles de sa mère, et elle esquive rapidement les autres clients sur le chemin vers la voiture. Mycroft lui ouvre la portière et elle monte à l'intérieur, le monde extérieur se tait. Elle ne savoure pas le rembourrage en cuir et l'odeur sombre et lourde de son eau de Cologne alors qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle. Quand la voiture commence à bouger, elle ne ressent pas non plus la montée d'adrénaline et d'impatience qui lui est familière. L'image de son expression brisée la refroidit complètement. Il a perdu ses simulacres et fait courir une main fatiguée sur ses sourcils froncés.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demande-t-elle, se préparant au pire.

\- J'ai reçu des informations sur Sherlock, se risque-t-il finalement. Apparemment il a été impliqué dans une bagarre mineure dans les bas-fonds miteux d'une ville inconnue. J'ai cru comprendre que son adversaire était armé d'un couteau.

Le cœur de Molly rate un battement.

\- Oh mon dieu, il va bien ?

Il la regarde alors, pâle, bouche pressée en une ligne fine, et elle peut voir que non seulement Sherlock n'est pas spectaculairement bien mais que Mycroft ne s'en sort pas mieux.

\- Mon frère a été... poignardé, faute d'un meilleur mot, dit-il, feignant la froideur. D'après mes renseignements, il est maintenant bien soigné à l'hôpital local, mais la situation est loin d'être maitrisée. J'ai engagé les meilleurs chirurgiens pour lui, espérons qu'ils l'atteindront à temps.

Sa voix n'hésite pas et à qui que ce soit d'autre, il semblerait qu'il encaisse entièrement, mais pour elle, il est clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il est vraiment secoué. C'est pourquoi elle n'hésite pas et attrape sa main. Après un moment d'indécision, ses doigts s'enroulent autour des siens et ils tombent dans un silence profond et troublé, sa paume réchauffant sa peau fraiche. C'est le seul point de contact entre eux, assis côte à côte, sans se regarder.

A travers la vitre tamisée, Molly regarde Londres défiler et tente de venir à bout de son anxiété. La gravité de la situation se fait sentir de plus en plus. Elle pense à Sherlock, seul en terre étrangère, saignant et souffrant, mais surtout, elle pense à l'homme assis à côté d'elle, silencieux dans son angoisse, et son cœur se tourne vers lui. Elle ne peut qu'imaginer ce qu'il doit vivre, ayant déjà pleuré la mort de son frère et faisant face à la possibilité imminente d'avoir à recommencer tout cela. C'est une vie étrange, étrange qu'ils mènent tous, comme une bande dessinée. Elle se demande immédiatement quels archétypes ils remplissent : Sherlock est, une sorte de héros réticent, avec Mycroft comme présence dans les coulisses, une sorte de mentor qui veille sur l'action mais qui ne participe pas. Le Docteur Watson est l'acolyte fidèle, Molly la fille stupide avec un béguin, et cette femme qui n'a pas son visage le formidable intérêt amoureux. Mais, pense-t-elle, tout dans cette histoire est biaisé. Sherlock est trop con pour être un vrai héros, et, elle soupçonne, en dessous de tout cela, et à quelque titre que ce soit, que c'est en fait le Docteur Watson qui est le véritable intérêt amoureux, et non La Femme. Mycroft n'est pas une figure paternelle sage, c'est une homme qui commet des erreurs, qu'il paie cher, et elle n'est pas tout à fait sûr de son propre rôle dans le grand ordre des choses. Elle suppose qu'ils ont tous déjà dépassé les limites des bandes dessinées, de toute façon.

Elle ose lancer un regard à l'homme dont elle tient la main, et à ce moment-là, il lui apparait comme complètement inaccessible, une statue sculptée dans la glace, assis droit comme une baguette et regardant devant avec les yeux larges et vides. A côté de lui, elle se sent petite et inutile, et elle ne sait pas comment l'aider, mais elle a lu des articles sur Mars et Vénus et peut-être mieux vaut-il le laisser faire. Elle lui caresse la paume de la main avec son pouce, mais ne lui demande pas où ils vont ou s'il y a quelque chose qu'elle peut faire. Elle observe Londres à travers la vitre, et essaie d'ignorer le reflet sur son visage qui apparait dans le verre tinté.

Finalement, il finit par démêler silencieusement ses doigts et s'occupe avec son téléphone. Molly pose sa main sur son genou, s'empêchant consciemment de plier ses doigts en souvenir de son toucher.

La voiture les transporte à l'extérieur de Londres et Molly, qui n'a jamais vraiment eu le sens de l'orientation, s'arrête en prétendant suivre leur route. Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrête devant une grande maison de deux étages dans un quartier calme et chic. Quelqu'un ouvre la portière depuis l'extérieur et Mycroft sort, masque impassible en place. Il y a un homme dans un costume noir attendant sur le trottoir.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Holmes, dit-il puis il hésite lorsqu'il remarque trainant des pieds maladroitement de l'autre côté avant que quelqu'un puisse lui ouvrir la porte, mais son expression s'égalise rapidement. Votre déjeuner est prêt, comme vous l'avez demandé.

Mycroft hoche la tête distraitement et lui fait signe de le précéder par la grande porte ornée vers ce qui semble être sa maison. Émue et embarrassée, elle baisse la tête et espère qu'elle ne trébuchera pas sur le porche. Il lui ouvre la porte ce qui la rend encore plus anxieuse, et elle pénètre à l'intérieur, douloureusement consciente de sa présence juste derrière elle. L'intérieur de la maison semble, si c'est même possible, encore plus imposante que l'extérieur ; c'est comme une maison de la Régence entassée dans une maison de ville, avec ce qui ressemble à des sculptures Renaissance et des portraits affreux. Mycroft l'emmène dans une grande pièce avec deux lourds fauteuils à dossier face à une cheminée sur la droite et une longue table sur la... Gauche... Oh Seigneur. Elle s'arrête et regarde, et l'hilarité bouillonne en elle malgré la gravité de la situation, parce que vraiment ?

Le rire s'échappe de sa gorge avant qu'elle puisse même penser à s'arrêter.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose de drôle ? Lui demande Mycroft malicieusement, un soupçon de reproche dans sa voix.

Elle se mord la lèvre.

\- Désolée, c'est juste... Elle essaie de déguiser un autre rire en tout, mais elle échoue spectaculairement. C'est juste, vous avez des statues... De chevaux grandeur nature... dans votre salon.

\- Ce sont des cavaliers, l'informe-t-il avec dureté.

\- Oh, répond-elle, un sourire fou menaçant de se répandre sur les lèvres. D'accord, cavaliers. Je vois. Donc, um, vous... aimez le Moyen-Age, alors... ?

Sa bouche se tort en un demi sourire et il lui donne un bouffée d'amusement à contrecœur.

\- Les cavaliers sont des pièces d'échecs. J'aime le jeu.

\- Oh, dit-elle, puis avant qu'elle n'y pense plus. Comme dans Harry Potter ? Vous avez une grand plateau spécial dans la chambre ?

Il fronce un sourcil vers elle, et elle détourne le regard, déchire entre chagrin et exaspération parce que, naturellement, il ne sera pas assez banal pour avoir un échiquier géant, mais avoir deux énormes chevaux de pierre- non, désolée, cavaliers- garder la fenêtre avec des lances, c'est du bon gout. Ridicule, homme ridicule.

\- S'il vous plait, prenez quelque chose à manger Docteur Hooper.

Mycroft change de sujet, et elle repère finalement le déjeuner pour deux sur la table.

\- Je suis sûr que vous avez faim.

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai, merci.

Elle lui permet de la conduire jusqu'à sa place, et de lui tirer sa chaise, et à nouveau elle se sent comme une idiote maladroite face à ses manies de la haute. C'est... Agréable... d'être dorlotée comme ça, mais c'est trop. Il ignore son inconfort et s'assoit à côté d'elle, à la tête de la table, et ils commencent à manger en silence, ce qui change rapidement de tendu à confortable. Tout au long du repas, elle surprend à jeter des coups d'œil sur son portable posé avec vigilance à côté de son verre d'eau. Il attend des nouvelles de Sherlock, réalise-t-elle dès le début. C'est pour ça qu'elle est là ? Pour qu'il ne soit pas seul quand ils appelleront enfin ? Quelque chose de chaud et tendre fleurit dans sa poitrine et refuse de partir.

Les assiettes sont rangées par une femme guindée et efficace mais ne crie pas sur les toits sa présence. Molly essaye de lui sourire, mais la femme l'ignore complètement. Une fois qu'elle ait partie Mycroft se lève et fouille dans une armoire. Quand il revient, il a deux dossiers épais dans les mains.

\- Je les ai fait venir de St. Bartholomew's, dit-il en guise d'explication, plaçant l'un d'eux devant elle. J'ai des affaires pressantes à régler, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait prudent de vous fournir de la distraction.

A l'intérieur des dossiers, elle trouve des piles de ses propres notes et documents de la morgue. Elle regarde les articles avec incrédulité. Il est entré par effraction dans son bureau pour apporter son travail chez lui afin qu'elle puisse le faire ici pendant qu'il s'occupe de ses affaires ? ça n'a aucun sens – oh. Elle le regarde s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, sa propre pile de documents devant lui. Il lève les yeux vers elle.

\- J'espère que tout est à votre satisfaction ?

Et soudain elle a un peu envie de pleurer, parce que, aussi triste que cela puisse paraitre, ce doit être l'une des plus belles choses qu'un homme ait jamais faites pour elle. Elle lui donne un sourire assez tremblant, un signe de tête et se met au travail.

Bientôt ils sont tous les deux absorbés, travaillant côte à côté, et le silence s'étend entre eux, mais c'est plein, et Molly aime ça, parce qu'elle aime les silence, elle aime sa présence constante à son coude, elle aime le son de ses longs soupirs de souffrances et le grattage du son stylo plume ridicule et magnifique. De temps en temps, elle vole des regards sur son visage concentré, en traçant les contours de ses yeux traçant celui de ses lèvres et la ride de son long nez. Elle regard ses mains, se souvient du toucher de sa peau, et s'interroge sur l'alliance simple à son doigt, sur le mystère de la disparition de Mr. ou Mrs. Holmes. Elle imagine le fantôme d'un charmant jeune homme, mort depuis longtemps et enterré, son cercueil tapissé de fleurs. D'autres fois, elle voit plutôt une femme au cœur froid, vivant seule dans un domaine de campagne pendant qu'il passe ses journées ici, avec seulement des chevaliers de pierre comme compagnons. Elle ne sait pas laquelle des visions elle aime le moins.

Le temps passe sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. A un moment donné, la femme entre, portant un service à thé, et Mycroft lui verse habilement une tasse. L'après-midi s'étend à la soirée, et comme il fait un peu froid, Mycroft allume le feu dans la cheminée. La pièce est baignée d'une lueur chaude, et d'une certaine façon elle n'a plus l'air intimidante, même si elle est encore loin d'être confortable. Lorsqu'il fait plus chaud, Mycroft enlève sa veste et la suspend au dos de sa chaise. Le voir seulement avec sa chemise et son gilet semble un peu comme être un voyeur, mais Molly ne semble pas pouvoir détourner les yeux de ses bras et des lignes de ses épaules, tellement plus prononcés à cet instant précis, juste à sa portée. Il ne semble pas remarquer qu'elle le fixe, mais elle le connait mieux, et elle baisse la tête, espérant que son rougissement est invisible sous la chaleur du feu.

Et tout ce temps le portable reste silencieux et incorruptible sur la table.

Vers les sept heures, la femme leur serre le diner. Ils mangent sans hâte, en parlant de leur travail, ou plutôt, elle parle librement et lui fait de vagues commentaires, et quelque part en chemin elle se rend compte qu'elle pourrait s'habituer, que c'est bien, c'est vraiment quelque chose qu'elle aimerait recommencer parfois, ou peut-être même tous les jours. C'est une pensée dangereuse, une pensée qui pourrait la détruire si elle l'encourage trop longtemps, alors elle la chasse, se rappelant qu'ils ne savent toujours rien de Sherlock et qu'elle devrait se concentrer là-dessus.

\- Voulez-vous du vin ? Demande-t-il après que la table ait été débarrassée. Ou quelque chose de plus fort ?

\- Du vin ce serait bien, répond-elle doucement.

Elle le regarde tandis qu'il se dirige vers un bar orné et lui verse un verre de rouge et un verre de scotch pour lui. Ils s'installent dans les fauteuils à oreilles, regardant le feu, le portable posé sur l'accoudoir près du coude de Mycroft.

Leur conversation est agréable et sans hâte. Quand elle lui demande, il lui parle de son amour des échecs.

\- Mon grand-père m'a appris à jouer, dit-il en buvant son scotch. Il m'a toujours fait jouer avec les pièces noires, disant qu'il était plus bénéfique d'apprendre quand on est désavantagé.

\- Il a l'air plutôt malin.

\- Il l'était. La tactique des échecs n'était pas la seule compétence qu'il m'a apprise.

Lorsqu'il est poussé, il avoue sa fascination enfantine pour le Roi Arthur et ses Chevaliers, et elle boit au son égal de sa voix et rit de son expression dégoutée quand il raconte le dédain de Sherlock pour la loi et l'ordre de la Table Ronde et sa défection pour les romans pirates.

\- Il a volé le foulard Dolce & Gabbana de Maman et l'a attaché autour de sa tête comme un bandana puis s'est enfuit dans le jardin et il a prétendu que la sculpture de la fontaine était son bateau pirate, dit-il en se frottant le nez. Bien sûr, le foulard a été complètement abimé, mais c'est moi qui ai été grondé.

\- Oh, pauvre de vous, dit Molly en riant. Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette image de la tête... Petit Sherlock, un pirate !

Elle se sent un peu pompette, mais elle remarque que Mycroft détourne les yeux un instant, puis prend une longue gorgée de son verre, puis recule, un regard un peu plus déterminé sur le visage.

\- Quelles histoires aimiez-vous quand vous étiez enfant ? Demande-t-il. Je suppose que les princesses mortes-vivantes n'étaient que la pointe de l'iceberg.

Molly sourit de toutes ses dents, se souvenant de leurs plaisanteries sur Blanche Neige et la Belle au Bois dormant qui l'aidaient à faire une autopsie.

\- Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas loin en fait, confesse-t-elle, un peu penaude, que lorsqu'elle était petite fille elle aimait les histoires sur des retours d'entre les morts, ce qui, étant donné sa profession, la plupart des gens trouvent ça un peu morbide.

\- Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment fascinant dans le fait que la mort n'est pas permanente, je suppose... Mon Papa avait l'habitude de lire Les Chroniques de Narnia avant que j'aille au lit et je lui faisais toujours relire le passage quand ils découvrent qu'Aslan est toujours vivant... Et aussi, je me souviens quand mon Papa m'avait acheté la cassette de Casper pour mon treizième anniversaire, j'étais vraiment déçu que Casper n'ait pas réussi à utiliser la machine Lazarus sur lui-même...

Mycroft lui sourit par-dessus son scotch, imperturbable, ses yeux doux. Molly ressent une bouffée de plaisir, et jette un coup d'œil sur ses genoux, un peu incertain. Il y a quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose qu'elle a jusqu'à présent refusé de reconnaitre. C'est peut-être l'alcool – Mycroft semble particulièrement généreux avec ses verres. Molly ne sait pas trop combien il en a déjà bu, mais ses joues sont rouges et il a desserré sa cravate un peu – ou peut-être c'est la chaleur du foyer, mais la chambre plus chaude qu'avant, et tendue avec une certaine anticipation. Molly lui jette un coup d'œil et attire son regard. Il la regarde avec une intensité silencieuse, son expression presque mais pas tout à fait illisible, trahissant quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas osé déclarer possible...

Elle se souvient maintenant de la sensation de sa main dans la sienne quelques heures plus tôt, mais plus important, elle se souvient de la danse qu'ils ont partagé dans la salle de pluie artificielle deux semaines plus tôt, et la façon dont il l'a escorté jusqu'à sa porte après l'avoir reconduit chez elle bien avant que ça. Peut-être qu'elle a délibérément ignoré les signes, peut-être que sa fascination n'était pas aussi unilatérale qu'elle le pensait auparavant... Serait-ce... ? Mais bien sûr que non... Mais si... ?

Ses pensées effrénées sont interrompues par la sonnerie stridente du portable.

Molly se fige, son verre de vin suspendu à mi-chemin de ses lèvres, et regarde Mycroft décroche, écoute dans un silence rigide, puis met fin à l'appel sans prononcer un seul mot. Il place le portable sur la petite table entre les fauteuils et, contre toute attente, se penche vers l'avant et cache son visage dans ses mains, un long souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Molly s'arrête dans sa gorge et elle ne peut pas trouver sa voix.

\- Il est... Commence-t-il, puis s'éclaircit la voix... Stable. Il s'est réveillé il y a quinze minutes, a terrorisé les infirmières et apparemment semble refuser catégoriquement de revenir en Grande Bretagne.

Molly lâche un couinement de rire et pose son verre sur la table entre les sièges d'une main tremblante.

\- Eh bien, c'est... bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses épaules commencent à trembler d'amusement impuissante.

\- Oui, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, c'est...bien.

Ils partagent un faible rire, elle le fixant, et il s'appuie sur ses coudes avec son visage dans ses mains. Mais alors il se redresse et la regarde, la préoccupation inébranlable pour son frère diminue dans ses yeux, remplacée par quelque chose de tout à fait différent. La tension du début est de retour, avec vengeance.

\- Merci Docteur Hooper, lui dit-il, sa voix basse et agréable, et elle peut sentir une certaine chaleur grandir dans sa poitrine.

Sherlock est poussé sur le côté, et à la place elle concentre son attention sur ce qui se passe entre eux deux. Elle n'imagine pas ça. C'est là, elle peut le voir clair comme le jour. Le savoir est exaltant et enivrant. Il la libère et lui donne les moyens d'agir enfin. Une idée lui vient à l'esprit, et la détermination de la mettre en œuvre lui donne des picotements nerveux le long des bras et des jambes.

Elle s'avance sur son siège et tend la main, ses doigts touchent son visage et se pose sur sa joue.

\- S'il vous plait appelez-moi Molly, chuchote-t-elle, le cœur battant, ne croyant pas vraiment ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

Il y a une surprise visible dans son expression, mais elle se transforme en quelque chose d'autre.

\- Merci Molly, concède-t-il, la voix rauque et les yeux brûlants.

L'adrénaline monte en flèche dans son corps, donnant ses bras et ses jambes l'impression d'être en feu, et elle fait le premier pas et se penche au-dessus de la table pour l'embrasser. Jusqu'au dernier moment elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il l'embrasse en retour, pas vraiment, alors quand il répond, elle ne peut presque pas y croire. Sa présence devient écrasante et sa bouche se déplace sur la sienne lentement, chaleureusement, doucement et tentante. Ses yeux se ferment et elle pose son autre main sur son épaule, au bord de son gilet et du col de sa chemise, puis la glisse sur sa cravate et le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à la rangée de boutons en dessous. Ses lèvres deviennent de plus en plus insistantes et il répond de la même façon, ses mains attrapant ses épaules alors qu'elle se penche vers lui, assise sur le bord de sa chaise et ne demandant rien de plus que de trouver ses genoux, pour presser son corps contre le sien.

Mais il choisit ce moment pour se reculer, séparant leurs lèvres et laissant ses mains tomber de son visage et de sa poitrine. Elle ouvre ses yeux, l'esprit vide de convoitise, pour rencontrer son regard intense alors qu'il la regarde silencieusement, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés là où elle a passé ses doigts. Elle a à peine un moment pour commencer à se sentir anxieuse avant qu'il fredonne d'approbation et s'installe pour un autre baiser, plaçant une large main chaude sur son cou juste sous son oreille. Molly le lui rend joyeusement, inclinant sa tête et fredonnant de plaisir. Ils restent comme ça pendant un moment, suspendus au-dessus de la table, maladroits et mal à l'aise, mais tous les deux ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir se rapprocher, cependant alors qu'elle avance jusqu'au bord de son fauteuil, et, ce faisant, se cogne le genou contre la petite table, faisant un peu de bruit gênant lorsque son verre de vin tombe et se renverse un peu sur le sol. Ils se séparent, sursautent.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée –

Elle essaie de nettoyer le désordre, de redresser le verre cassé, mais Mycroft l'arrête.

\- Molly.

Il se lève et tend la main, paume vers le haut, la manchette de sa chemise glissant le long de son bras avec un murmure. Le geste ressemble à un défi timide, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse, ce qui semble tout à fait ridicule. Elle respire et prend son souffle sans hésiter. Satisfait, il la tire fermement sur ses pieds et lui fait faire silencieusement le tour des fauteuils à oreilles. Sa vision s'estompe lorsqu'elle le suit hors de la pièce et monte les escaliers, tout en le sentant faire des cercles avec son pouce contre sa paume. Elle a du mal à croire que cela se produise. Les forces combinées de l'incrédulité, de l'anticipation féroce et de la joie déforment sa perception de son environnement. Elle aperçoit un long couloir rempli de portes fermées. L'une d'elle révèle une chambre ostentatoire. Le lit massif et les draps de soie ne semblent pas aussi ridicules qu'ils le seraient s'il ne la regardait pas avec une telle faim brûlante dans les yeux, qui, pour une fois, ne sont pas vides du tout.

La porte se referme derrière eux avec une dernière sorte de bruit sourd qui la libère de tous les doutes qui subsistent. Elle le pousse vers l'arrière sur le plancher en bois dur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie sur le lit, la fixant avec impatience, attendant. Molly veut le peler, une couche à la fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nu et à vif. Les boutons de son gilet glissent facilement de leurs trous, et elle fait glisser le vêtements de ses épaules, la chaleur de ses bras brûlant à travers sa chemise. Ses doigts bougent sur son col, tirant doucement sur la cravate, la laissant se dénouer et tomber sur ses genoux. Les boutons à sa gorge sont les suivants, révélant son cou pâle et le creux de la clavicule. Ses mains effleurent son pouls palpitant comme si le regard dans ses yeux n'était pas assez rassurant. Elle veut continuer sur sa lancée mais elle est méthodique. Elle pousse ses bretelles brodées et bordeaux de ses épaules, puis détache ses boutons de manchette en or blanc, les doigts se frottant contre l'intérieur de ses poignets et les pose sur la table de nuit. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se permet de déboutonner le reste de sa chemise, le défaisant, tirant le tissu coûteux de son pantalon, le glissant de ses épaules pour qu'il se rassemble enfin sur le lit autour de ses hanches, un dernier mur conquis de sa forteresse. Il est fin mais doux, avec des lignes soigneusement incurvées dans les muscles de ses bras et de sa poitrine. La vision de lui nu est à la fois mignonne et érotique et elle passe sa main de ses cheveux jusqu'à son sternum, un doux soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Elle se penche et l'embrasse goulument, penchant son visage vers le haut, la main sur sa gorge. Il fredonne contre ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser, portant un bras à sa taille et tirant sur les bords de pull. Elle s'attarde sur sa bouche, lui volant baiser après baiser, au début ignorant sa main insistante qui se fraie un chemin sous le pull et sous sa chemise. Le contact peau contre peau dans son dos la fait frissonner tout son corps. Molly ressent un besoin pressant de se retrouver sur ses genoux mais elle ne peut pas le faire alors qu'elle porte encore ses vêtements alors elle termine le baiser à contre cœur, recule d'un pas et fait passer le pull par-dessus sa tête. Quand elle sort de ce moment d'aveuglement, Mycroft la regarde intensément, les mains agrippées aux bords du lit. Elle laisse le pull tomber sur le sol, les doigts tremblant enlève sa chemise et son soutien-gorge, enlève ses chaussures et glisse son pantalon et sa culotte de ses hanches. Son désir est trop fort pour qu'elle se sente gênée. Elle s'avance jusqu'à ses jambes jusqu'à ces que ses genoux s'enfoncent contre le matelas et ses cuisses contre son entrejambe. Alors il l'embrasse, langoureusement mais fermement, les bras encerclant sa taille et l'écrasant contre lui. Quand elle finit par grimper sur ses genoux, ses baisers deviennent moins contrôlés tandis qu'elle presse ses cuisses contre ses hanches et glisse ses bras autour de son torse, une main remontant le long de son cou à ses cheveux et l'autre griffant ses omoplates. Elle peut sentir à quel point il est dur à travers son pantalon et elle se balance contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble sous elle, et son étreinte devient une cage d'acier. Molly gémit dans sa bouche, surprise par l'émotion brûlante qui brûle dans sa poitrine et sa gorge. Elle reflète son mouvement, le serrant étroitement en réponse.

Rapidement le contact brut n'est pas suffisant, Mycroft relâche son emprise et parvient à atteindre sa table de nuit pour prendre un préservatif. Ses mains tremblent entre leurs corps alors qu'il tâtonne avec son pantalon, son sang-froid habituel complètement disparu, l'emballage carré en plastique froissé entre ses doigts. Molly le regarde, débordant d'une sensation si forte qu'elle menace de lui faire verser des larmes sur les joues. Elle retient son souffle, essayant de le retenir, mais elle échoue, sauvée seulement par une nouvelle vague d'excitation quand il parvient enfin à se libérer. Avant qu'il puisse mettre le préservatif, elle tend la main et le fait pour lui, savourant son gémissement effrayé. Elle ne perd pas de temps à le guider et s'enfonce, les bras serrés autour de ses épaules tellement serrés que ça laissera sûrement des bleus. Il se balance contre elle et elle serre ses cuisses autour de ses hanches. Leurs visages sont presque au même niveau, le sien juste un cheveu au-dessus, dans la position parfaite pour pousser son nez contre sa joue et lui lécher l'oreille, ce qui lui fait presser ses lèvres contre son cou. Ils bougent ensemble, leur emprise mutuelle si forte que Molly perd parfois son souffle. Dans ces moments-là, elle a l'impression qu'on pourrait lui permettre de le garder, qu'il pourrait la laisser s'accrocher à lui un peu plus longtemps, la laisser le piéger dans le cercle de de ses bras et de ses jambes.

A un moment donné, alors qu'ils semblent tous les deux approcher l'orgasme, Mycroft arrête d'embrasser sa gorge et presse son visage contre son épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sent une goutte de quelque chose de chaud et humide sur sa peau. Elle vient, haletante, l'esprit presque trop confuse pour réaliser ce qui se passe, et il la suit peu de temps après, le visage caché de sa vue. A travers la brouillard post-orgasmique, Molly peut sentir ses respirations lourdes qui n'ont rien à voir avec le sexe. Avec un sentiment de naufrage, elle réalise qu'il pleure. Ce n'est pas évident, elle n'aurait pas réalisé ce qui se passait si deux de ses larmes n'étaient pas tombées sur son épaule.

Cette prise de conscience l'éblouit complètement. Pourquoi... ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qu'elle a fait... ? Quoi... ?

Oh !

Bien sûr Sherlock ! Elle avait oublié Sherlock ! Sherlock qui a été poignardé et est maintenant à l'hôpital dans Dieu seul sait quelle ville.

Comment a-t-elle pu oublier... ?

Oh, mon Dieu.

Complètement paniquée, elle se tend presque involontairement. Mycroft se fige sous elle, devenant aussi immobile qu'une de ses statues au rez-de-chaussée. Après un battement, il relève sa tête de son épaule, mais garde son visage détourné alors que le point humide sur sa peau devient froid. Molly sent une bassin d'effroi dans son estomac tandis qu'elle regarde impuissante les rideaux sombres qui décorent la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la chambre à coucher. Elle se sent mal. De multiples images et pensées traversent son esprit à toute vitesse. Elle a complètement oublié Sherlock, tout l'intérêt d'être ici, et à la place elle est sortie et a décidé de séduire Mycroft à un moment où il était le plus vulnérable. Son esprit dans le chaos, la culpabilité s'installe facilement, prenant les rennes. Elle ne sait pas comment arranger ça. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

La pièce devient froide. Elle veut demander s'il va bien, elle veut lui dire qu'elle est ici si il a besoin d'elle, que tout ira bien... Mais c'est Mycroft Holmes. Elle l'a pris sur le fait, elle a été témoin de la perte de son sang -froid, il va la détester... La panique la submerge.

\- Je suis... Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je devrais.

Le "oui" arrive comme une réponse rauque. Son visage toujours caché. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir s'il pleure encore. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et répète, d'une voix plus grave.

\- Oui.

Molly est frappée par l'idée qu'elle aurait dû se taire. Bizarrement, elle se lève de ses genoux et tombe gracieusement sur le lit à côté de lui, réalisant tardivement qu'elle est assise sur la manche de sa chemise abandonnée. Elle ne le regarde pas tandis qu'il boutonne son pantalon. Elle ne veut pas voir son visage, trop effrayée pour regarder ses yeux.

\- Je... m'excuse pour- Dit-il.

\- Non... Non, ça va-

Le silence s'installe entre eux, mais cette fois ce n'est pas chaud mais chargé de regrets à peine transformés. Molly a envie de pleurer. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle décide néanmoins de parler.

\- Je-

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu, l'interrompt-il sèchement en se levant.

Le lit semble déjà vide sans lui.

\- J'ai encore des choses à faire.

\- D'accord.

Sans un autre mot et sans se donner la peine de mettre une chemise, il traverse la chambre et la laisse, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Molly fixe la porte de longues minutes après, trop choquée pour bouger.

Il ne revient pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que l'une/un d'entre vous est spécialiste de fauteuils ?  
> Pour la petite information de traduction les fauteuils à oreilles qu'a Mycroft s'appellent des wing chairs ; en français la traduction ce serait plus des fauteuils style (Louis XV) par exemple sauf que là vous comprenez bien qu'il n'y a pas de période exacte pour m'aider à traduire donc on je suis aller faire un tour sur le site d'Ikea pour voir comment on appelle ça maintenant et ça m'a donné Fauteuils à oreilles je ne sais pas du tout si c'est la bonne traduction donc si vous avez une meilleure idée je suis preneuse.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de kingaofthewoods

**Partie Cinq**

Il lui faut quinze minutes pour réaliser que Mycroft ne revient pas. Elle a réajusté ses vêtements froissés, lissé le dessus de lit, posé sa chemise, sa cravate et son gilet sur la commode près du miroir, et s'est assise, attendant, regardant fixement le papier peint à motifs. A chaque instant, la prise de conscience s'installe lourdement dans son ventre. Elle se sent coupable et honteuse, certaine que ce bazar est de sa faute, qu'elle a outrepassé ses limites, bafoué la vulnérabilité de Mycroft et a profité de la situation.

Finalement, elle s'aventure à l'extérieur de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Incertaine de ce qu'il faut faire, elle se fraie un chemin sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir, frappant à chaque porte sans obtenir de réponse. Alors qu'elle descend les escaliers, elle entend un bruit dans le salon. Anxieuse, et n'étant pas tout à fait sûre d'être prête pour une confrontation, elle se précipite néanmoins à l'intérieur, des mots d'excuses déjà au bord de ses lèvres. Elle s'étouffe presque avec quand elle s'arrête brutalement après quelques pas dans la pièce.

A la place de Mycroft, comme elle s'y attendait, elle voit la femme silencieuse qui leur a servi les repas plus tôt dans la soirée. La femme est occupée à débarrasser leurs verres de la petite table entre les fauteuils, s'attaquant au vin renversé.

\- Oh ! Dit Molly maladroitement. Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas...

La femme relève la tête, sursaute, puis hausse un sourcil. Elle rappelle à Molly Anthea, sûre d'elle et un brin moqueuse, bien qu'en apparence pas malveillante.

\- Je suis désolée, je pensais que vous étiez déjà partie. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

Molly trébuche, perdue.

\- Um, en fait, je cherche Mycroft, vous l'avez vu ?

Le sourcil se hausse encore plus haut ;

\- Mr. Holmes est parti il y a dix minutes, un peu pressé. J'étais sûre que vous étiez avec lui.

L'estomac de Molly ressemble à une tonne de briques. Elle fixe la femme d'un air vide jusqu'à ce qu'une toux polie la fasse sortir de sa stupeur. Heureusement, elle parvient à maitriser ses émotions assez longtemps pour que son cerveau se remette en marche. Se sentant toute petite sous le regard légèrement amusé de la femme, elle demande un taxi.

\- Certainement, dit la femme, rassemblant les verres sur le plateau. Je vais passer l'appel tout de suite.

Molly fait l'expérience d'un amer retour à la réalité en la regardant partir. Le feu se meurt lentement dans le foyer, il ne peut pas y avoir plus de quarante-cinq minutes depuis qu'elle avait été assise ici avec Mycroft. Elle s'assoit sur l'une des chaises de la table, voulant être le plus loin possible de la cheminée. Elle se sent engourdie. La femme vient la chercher quand le taxi arrive et donne à Molly un dernier sourire ambigu avant de lui fermer la porte au nez. Emotionnellement épuisée, Molly monte dans le taxi et passe la demi-heure suivante à regarder par la vitre le paysage suburbain se transformer lentement en la vision familière de Londres la nuit.

*

Epuisée, Molly monte les dernières marches jusqu'à son appartement, ne voulant rien d'autre qu'un bain chaud et une bonne crise de larmes. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin c'est sa mère ouvrant la porte d'entrée quand Molly essaye de mettre sa clé.

\- Molly ! Crie sa mère de façon stridente. Où diable étais-tu passée ? Il est une heure du matin bon sang !

\- Maman...

La gorge de Molly se serre pendant qu'elle est absorbée dans un gros câlin dont elle essaie d'échapper.

\- Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible ! Comment as-tu pu monter dans la voiture de cet homme et ne répondre à aucun de mes textos ?! Je croyais qu'on t'avait kidnappé !

L'accusation la fait dérailler un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de reprendre ses repères.

\- Maman, je t'ai dit que ça allait ! Dit-elle en forçant un sourire. Ecoute... Je vais bien... Mycroft est... un ami et il avait besoin d'aide.

Les mots sont difficiles à étouffer, lui grattant la gorge et mords sur la langue.

Sa mère perd son élan et la regarde avec indignation.

\- Et puis pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ce foutu téléphone ?!

Molly grimace.

\- Parce que je l'avais mis en silencieux, admit-elle, dépitée. Je suis tellement désolée, mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'inquiéter autant !

Sa mère soupire, exaspérée et un peu gênée.

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu paniqué. Mais je dois dire que tu étais en étrange compagnie. Cet homme a l'air d'un espion ! Tout en lui avait quelque chose de 007.

\- Maman ! Proteste Molly avec une touche d'hystérie. Il est un peu ridicule, mais c'est difficilement un James Bond, voyons ! Il travaille pour le gouvernement.

\- C'est presque la même chose, dit sa mère avec un large sourire. Où l'as-tu rencontré ?

\- Par un ami, dit Molly.

Elle ne veut pas y penser. Elle ne veut certainement pas tout régler avec sa mère. Elle veut se laver et mourir. Heureusement, demain c'est dimanche, elle n'a pas besoin d'aller travailler et elle n'est pas de garde cette semaine, elle peut le faire avec une conscience tranquille. Sa mère est la seule chose qui se tient entre elle et l'oubli, alors elle n'est- pas au-dessus de petits mensonges.

\- Ecoute, je suis vraiment fatiguée et j'ai dû travail à faire demain...

Après, il est facile de se débarrasser d'elle, parce que sa mère a un code moral strict quand il s'agit du travail, et elle est fière de sa fille qui a obtenu son diplôme universitaire, même si elle aurait préféré que Molly devienne généraliste plutôt que pathologiste. Malgré tout, tout travail est important, alors elle ramasse rapidement ses affaires, gronde Molly à propos de laisser Toby seul pendant tant d'heures avec un bol de nourriture vide et rentre à la maison en ronchonnant.

En regardant par la fenêtre, Molly attend que sa mère disparaisse dans les escaliers du métro avant qu'elle aille à la salle de bain et commence à faire couler l'eau chaude pour son bain. Elle soupoudre un peu de sel parfumé à l'olive et le recouvre d'un bon tas de mousse. Puis elle erre dans sa cuisine, Toby sur ses talons pour préparer une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle laisse presque bouillir le lait sur la cuisinière tandis qu'elle se tient figée, les yeux dans le vide fixés sur le manche de la casserole. Elle ramène la boisson brûlante dans la salle de bain, regarde Toy s'installer dans le lavabo pendant que l'eau remplit la baignoire. Elle se débarrasse rapidement de ses vêtements, ayant un mouvement de recul face aux flashbacks non désirés. Elle est impatiente de terminer l'une des nuits les plus longues de ses souvenirs. Elle ne veut certainement pas s'attarder.

L'eau est trop chaude mais Molly s'en fiche. C'est seulement quand elle se brûle la langue avec le chocolat qu'elle craque.

\- Merde ! S'écrit-elle plaçant la tasse sur l'étagère carrelée le long de la baignoire avec tant de force qu'une partie du cacao se renverse, maculant les carreaux et laissant tomber la porcelaine dans l'eau du bain.

Elle regarde le liquide avec une colère grandissante jusqu'à ce que l'émotion déborde aussi, brûlante, hors de ses yeux. Molly place sa main humide contre sa bouche et pleure silencieusement, sa poitrine ayant des hauts le cœur.

*

Tout ce résume à ceci, elle décide le lendemain matin, enfouissant des céréales dans sa bouche, ayant vérifié trois fois son téléphone portable et trouvant le fil de conversation avec la Remote Fashion Police sans notifications depuis deux jours : soit il a honte de lui qu'il ne sait plus comment lui faire face après ce qui s'est passé, soit il fait preuve de l'extrême tact Holmesien et l'a simplement oubliée face à une chose plus pressante et plus intéressante.

La première option n'a de sens que si elle suppose qu'elle avait raison de penser que la raison pour laquelle il s'est plus ou moins enfui était qu'il était émotionnellement compromis. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas certaine d'avoir interprété les faits correctement. Elle n'est même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de faits, ou si elle a tout inventé à cause de son propre bouleversement émotionnel et du vin obscurcissant son jugement. Pour l'instant, elle ne peut être certaine de rien de ce qu'il a dit ou fait la veille au soir. Certains moments sont flous, les autres viennent à elle comme des flashbacks vifs, humiliants vis-à-vis de ce qui s'est passé plus tard. Elle ne se souvient pas de la couleur de sa cravate, ou exactement ce qu'il lui a dit à propos de son grand-père mais elle se rappelle avec une parfaite clarté l'éclair de surprise qui a volé au visage quand elle a voulu l'embrasser. Elle l'analyse jusqu'à la mort, arrivant finalement à la conclusion que le froncement particulier sur son front devait signifier qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que leur amitié prenne cette tournure ; que ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui, et qu'il avait décidé de suivre le courant au lieu de la rejeter sur le champ. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est un peu hystérique, mais tout cela semble beaucoup plus plausible que son diagnostic initial. Parce que pour l'amour de Dieu, Mycroft Holmes aurait-il vraiment honte au point de choisir de l'éviter ? Il est équipé du plus froid des masques, il pourrait bluffer dans une confrontation et nier d'avoir jamais été vulnérable ; ce n'est pas un problème pour lui. Il n'y a aucune raison logique pour qu'il fuie sa présence, c'est dingue.

Tout cela l'oblige à considérer la deuxième option comme beaucoup plus probable. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un Holmes la rejetterait de son esprit dès qu'elle cesserait d'être immédiatement intéressante ou nécessaire. C'est hautement probable que ses mots d'adieu – il avait encore quelque chose à faire- étaient la vérité et pas seulement une excuse vide de sens. Elle peut facilement l'imaginer recevoir un appel d'un ministre ou d'un autre et partir pour son bureau, n'ayant aucune pensée pour elle assise, en état de choc et nue, dans sa chambre. Cette ligne de pensée est particulièrement moche parce que ça veut dire qu'il se fiche d'elle peu après qu'elle ait atteint son but. Oh, elle ne le soupçonne pas de l'avoir trompé pour le plaisir de coucher avec elle – l'idée est la sienne, pour être honnête, elle est celle qui a initié les choses et il a été celui qui a suivi le mouvement. Non, il s'agit plutôt de l'état général des choses. Il l'a invité pour qu'elle soit une distraction en attendant les nouvelles de son frère. Une fois qu'il l'a eu elle n'était plus nécessaire, donc il s'est concentré sur autre chose, quelque chose de plus important. C'est à ça que ça se résume. Elle a mal interprété la situation, il l'a suivie (parce qu'elle avait un avantage tactique peut-être ? Elle n'est pas sûre) et l'a ensuite renvoyé sans hésiter. Elle n'a vraiment personne d'autre à qui en vouloir à part elle-même.

Mais elle ne peut plus se complaire dans l'apitoiement. Si elle ne peut pas tenir compte de l'avertissement : « Qui craint de souffrir, souffre de la crainte », elle peut imaginer sa propre maxime : « Qui craint de souffrir deux fois, se fout de tout ». C'est une maxime comme une autre, décide-t-elle. Le Dimanche, fortifié par sa nouvelle détermination, elle canalise sa colère dans son travail, affinant sa proposition de conférence sous l'impulsion du moment et l'envoyant au Congrès Européen de Pathologie par pure contrariété. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'elle sait bien faire, si elle ne peut pas exceller dans les relations, elle peut au moins faire une différence dans son domaine si elle applique au moins la moitié de l'effort qu'elle a perdu à trouver un petit ami pour faire son travail. Son attitude dure jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voie assis confortablement dans sa propre chaise de bureau Lundi matin au début de son quart de travail.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il aimablement. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

La vision de lui, immaculé dans un autre costume parfait, totalement à l'aise et imperturbable par les événements d'il y a deux nuits lui donne un coup de fouet, et puis la fait grincer des dents.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Siffle-t-elle en essayant de ne pas fixer sa cravate et de se rappeler ce que ça fait de la desserrer.

Il incline la tête avec surprise.

\- Tu es en colère, commente-t-il. Tu ne veux pas me voir.

Ses yeux sont vides, Molly pense qu'elle ne les a jamais vu aussi froid. Elle presse ses lèvres ensemble, les effaçant en une fine ligne. Pourquoi doit-elle tomber dans le piège de ces salauds cruels et égoïstes ? Ne lui est-il pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait se sentir mal à l'aise avec lui désormais ? Pourquoi a-t-il pensé qu'il serait prudent de la chercher et de lui parler ? Tout cela prouve que sa deuxième théorie est solide. Il ne réalise même pas qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle n'est pas sûre de ce qu'il veut accomplir en passant la voir comme ça, mais peu importe. Elle n'a pas besoin de le voir se comporter comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Elle comprend, vraiment, mais elle n'acceptera plus ces conneries.

\- Ecoute, force-t-elle à dire. C'- C'était une erreur, d'accord ? Nous étions tous les deux – assez secoués – et soulagés que Sherlock aille bien, ok, donc...

A la fin, les mots lui font défaut, parce qu'il semble qu'elle soit plus blessée qu'elle ne le pense, mais c'est bon, c'est suffisant, il semble comprendre.

\- Je vois, dit-il lentement, d'une voix monotone.

Ses lèvres se tordent en un sourire, mais cela ne fait que le rendre plus triste mais cela ne fait que le rendre plus sinistre, car ses yeux sont froids comme de la glace.

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir pris de votre temps, ajoute-t-il, en se levant et en plaçant son parapluie dans le creux de son bras. Bonsoir, Docteur Hooper.

Il sort majestueusement par la porte avant qu'elle puisse répondre. Epuisée, elle s'effondre sur sa chaise, essayant d'ignorer le parfum de son eau de Cologne luxueuse qui flotte encore dans l'air. Bon débarras, pense-t-elle faiblement.

*

Les deux semaines suivantes passent lentement. Elle reçoit une notification l'informant qu'elle a été accepté au congrès, alors Molly consacre toute son énergie à son travail, se réfugiant dans son laboratoire pour travailler sur ses recherches, ne rentrant chez elle que pour dormir, ce qui est plus une corvée que du repos. Quatre fois, elle rêve de lui et de ses boutons de gilet et se réveille courbaturée par le besoin, le dégoût et la honte. Toby lui jette un regard de reproche du pied du lit, se demandant pourquoi elle perd le sommeil à cause de sa propre stupidité. Elle ne sait pas comment répondre, alors elle pousse le chat hors du matelas avec colère et l'ignore quand il commence à bouder.

Ses règles vont et viennent, et avec elles l'inquiétude naissante, et ce qui reste, c'est un sentiment chaud d'humiliation et un désir honteux qu'elle ne parvient pas à ébranler.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était plus fonctionnelle. Elle a eu sa part de chagrin d'amour et elle sait comment y faire face. Elle divise ses émotions en compartiments étiquetés et n'ouvre jamais les plus volatiles sans gants de protection. Finalement, elle les laisse fermés pour toujours, sans se soucier de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air, se dit-elle, elle va s'en sortir.

Pourtant, parfois, quand elle n'a rien de plus pressant à penser, elle laisse son esprit vagabonder et analyse. Elle se demande si elle ne l'a pas romancé et s'il est vraiment autant sans émotion qu'il en a l'air, auquel cas elle s'est comportée comme une écolière dans ses mains calculatrices et opportunistes ; d'autres fois, elle est certaine qu'elle n'a pas tout imaginé, et ces moments sont pires parce que ça signifie qu'il en valait la peine, seulement elle n'était pas suffisante pour garder son intérêt. Parce que, avouons-le, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui voudrait d'elle ?

Le silence retentissant est un silence assez éloquent.

Alors le temps passe, Molly travaille, lit, nettoie son appartement et nourrit son chat qui boude. Quand Meena lui demande d'aller prendre un café, elle accepte volontiers, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à faire.

Il s'avère qu'elle veut la caser avec le copain de son petit ami.

\- C'est un type vraiment gentil, jubile Meena. Tu l'aimerais bien.

Molly grimace.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'habitude d'aimer les salopards cruels, dit-elle avec amertume.

\- Raison de plus pour commencer à chercher quelque chose de différent, presse Meena. En plus, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a qu'un seul gars, ce détective. Tous tes autres petits amis étaient gentils.

\- Je n'en avais pas tant que ça. Et je ne les aimais pas tant que ça non plus, à part Stephen, et il m'a trompé, donc ça fait de lui un salopard cruel aussi.

Elle décide de ne pas mentionner Jim de l'I.T. qui s'est avéré être un psychopathe meurtrier. Elle ne veut pas perdre son amie d'une crise cardiaque.

Meena serre les lèvres.

\- Eh bien, ok. Mais je pense toujours que tu devrais essayer avec Tom. Sauf si tu as un autre abruti en tête ?

Molly ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu en as un, n'est-ce pas ? Crie de surprise son amie. Qui est-ce ?

\- Il n'est pas important. Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, dit-elle rapidement, mais pas assez.

\- Plus d'importance maintenant ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Une fois encore elle maudit son visage expressif mais décide qu'il vaut mieux céder rapidement plutôt que de laisser ça trainer.

\- Meena ce n'est rien, vraiment. C'est un peu classique : je voyais – enfin, rencontrais de temps en temps- cet homme coincé dans des costumes ridicules, et pendant un moment j'ai pensé qu'il n'était pas aussi froid qu'il le laisse entendre. Manifestement j'ai eu tort.

Son ami cligne des yeux solennellement.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Molly-

\- Non Meena, s'il te plait, laisse tomber. J'accepterai même ce double rencard si tu laisses tomber ça d'accord ?

L'autre femme hésite, mais cède.

\- Très bien. Un double rencard ça te va ? On pourrait tous aller voir un film ou quelque chose ?

\- Oui, bien, d'accord, accepte Molly, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne veut vraiment pas parler, ou même penser, à la sensation du torse nu de Mycroft Holmes contre sa peau.

Un carillon chinois retentit doucement au-dessus de la porte et une femme quitte le café. Pendant une seconde Molly pense qu'elle ressemble un peu à Anthea, mais elle rejette l'idée. Elle ne veut pas penser à elle non plus.

*

Quelques jours plus tard, une voiture attend à l'extérieur de Bart's. Pendant un moment Molly envisage de l'ignorer, mais elle veut avoir des nouvelles de Sherlock et, maudit soit-elle, elle veut voir Mycroft aussi. Malgré tout, elle est un peu surprise par la force de sa déception lorsque la portière s'ouvre pour révéler Anthea qui sort avec aisance et à peine une mèche de travers.

\- Oh, murmure Molly. C'est vous.

L'autre femme hausse ses sourcils parfaits.

\- Je ne vais pas vous dire que tout se passe bien et de ne pas vous inquiéter.

Molly la fixe, la compréhension s'éveille lentement, obstruée par une autre piqure de rejet. Donc il ne va même pas la voir en personne maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait de lui parler en face à face est-il si répugnant qu'il doive prendre le risque de transmettre des informations sur son frère par l'intermédiaire de ses subordonnés ? (C'est une bonne chose que Sherlock aille bien. La seule bonne chose dans cette situation foireuse.)

\- Oh, je vois, dit-elle faiblement. C'est tout ?

\- Oui, répond simplement Anthea.

Molly avale le gout amer dans sa bouche et se retourne pour partir, quand Anthea continue.

\- C'est tout du patron, mais j'ai quelque chose de personnel à vous dire.

Molly cligne des yeux de confusion.

\- Quelque chose de personnel ?

\- Un petit conseil, si vous voulez.

Molly s'irrite. Elle n'a pas besoin de conseils de cette femme, même si elle est plus belle, plus sûre d'elle et a plus de succès que Molly ne pourrait l'espérer. Naturellement, Anthea ignore son indignation évidente et parle quand même.

\- Les hommes sont des idiots, dit-elle simplement à Molly. Mais nous sommes encore plus idiotes de croire qu'ils ne le sont pas.

Elle lui donne un sourire énigmatique et remonte dans la voiture, laissant Molly abasourdie sur le trottoir.

*

Quelques jours s'écoulent, pendant lesquels Molly analyse le « conseil » d'Anthea sous tous les angles, et finit par le rejeter comme n'ayant aucun rapport avec elle, de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle ne veut pas que l'assistante de Mycroft soit au courant de la nature de leur... association. Pourtant, les mots s'attardent, la faisant s'interroger sur leur but et leur signification, et parfois elle pense que peut être Anthea a essayé de lui dire que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Mais c'est dangereux d'espérer alors Molly s'oblige à arrêter d'y penser.

Elle n'est malheureusement pas préparée à trouver Mycroft à nouveau dans son bureau.

\- J'ai été informé que vous vouliez me parler, lui dit-il durement, renonçant à toute forme de salutation, les yeux bien fixés sur le manche de son parapluie. J'espère que vous avez reçu les nouvelles de mon frère ?

Pendant un long moment Molly n'arrive pas à trouver sa voix, trop bouleversée par sa présence et le soulagement stupéfiant qu'elle provoque. Elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais c'est ridicule. La situation semble être cent fois pire qu'elle ne le pensait. N'a-t-elle vraiment aucun sens de la préservation ? Comment a-t-elle pu tomber si profondément amoureuse de cet homme ?

\- Eh bien ? La pousse-t-il impatience. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où vous viens cette idée, répond-elle d'un air fâché, effrayée par sa révélation malvenue. Je comprends l'astuce, vous savez ? J'aimerais que vous fassiez plus attention à ce que vous faites avec les étrangers.

Il lève la tête pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est entrée et la fixe avec un regard affligé.

\- Allez -vous me dire comment faire mon travail, Docteur Hooper ? J'avais l'impression que vous étiez pathologiste et pas espion.

Elle grince des dents.

\- Et j'avais l'impression que vous étiez plus professionnel que de risquer le secret de votre frère pour une volonté mesquine de m'éviter !

Un muscle de sa joue se crispe de colère.

\- Vous avez dit clairement que vous n'aviez aucun intérêt à supporter ma présence.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel !

Il a l'air de vouloir riposter mais cette fois elle est plus rapide.

\- Et vous attendez trois fichues semaines pour me le dire ! Le moins que vous puissiez faire était de le montrer !

Il se moque, la dérision se retirant de lui par vagues.

\- Je voulais vous tenir au courant autour d'un petit-déjeuner mais quand je suis revenue d'une réunion urgente vous étiez déjà partie, alors peut-être que vous n'étiez pas intéressée par les nouvelles après tout, lui dit-il sarcastiquement.

Molly regarde fixement, incomprehensive.

\- Autour d'un... Petit déjeuner?

\- Oui. Je crois comprendre qu'il est bien élevé de partager un petit-déjeuner après avoir passé une soirée ensemble, explique-t-il. Mais je réalise maintenant que ça aurait été malvenu. Je m'excuse pour ma présomption.

\- Vous... aviez prévu de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi ce jour-là, répète-t-elle, se sentant bête.

\- Par simple courtoisie, je vous assure, répondit-il froidement, et tous ses espoirs stupides sont anéantis à nouveau.

\- Je vois, murmure-t-elle, essayant très fort de ne pas céder aux larmes de frustration.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle va tenir.

\- C'est tout ce que vous aviez à dire, ou y a-t-il autre chose ?

Elle secoue sa tête.

\- Non, non, il n'y en a rien.

\- Au revoir, alors Docteur Hooper.

Il passe la porte en un clin d'œil et elle s'appuie sur son porte-documents, se sentant complètement malheureuse. Heureusement, il n'y a personne pour la voir pleurer à la morgue, sauf la regrettée Mrs. Meyes, mais Molly est presque certaine qu'elle ne va pas juger.

*

Le double rencard que Meena lui avait promis porte ses fruits, un jour bruineux au début du mois de juin, deux semaines seulement avant le mariage de Sheila. Tous les quatre vont au cinéma pour un film d'action agréable et se dirigent ensuite vers un restaurant indien. Meena et Josh sont à la traine, leur laissant ostensiblement un peu d'intimité, même si c'est évident que ça ne va pas marcher. Tom est un homme joyeux, très optimiste, et il a été très gentil avec elle jusqu'à présent mais elle n'est pas stupide, elle a vu son sourire incertain quand elle lui a dit qu'elle était pathologiste. Elle va devoir en parler à Meena ; cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de la mettre en contact avec qui que ce soit si elle ne leur parle pas de sa profession. Obscurcir la vérité en disant qu'elle n'est qu'un médecin normal, c'est la préparer à une autre déception.

\- Alors, euh, j'ai entendu dire que tu as un chat ?

Tom lui sourit, en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il est une sorte de spécialiste I.T et cette pensée lui donne des frissons. Il n'a pas l'air d'un mégalomane, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, pas vrai ? Un psychopathe intelligent a beaucoup de déguisements ; c'est comme ça qu'il passe inaperçu dans la société, et vous ne le reconnaitriez pas même si vous essayiez.

\- Ouai.

Elle hoche la tête, essayant de susciter assez d'intérêt.

\- Il s'appelle Toby. As-tu, euh, as-tu des animaux de compagnie ?

\- J'ai un chien. J'avais aussi un chat aussi, une vieille chose méchante, qui griffait tous mes meubles, plaisante-t-il. J'envisage d'en acheter un... Tu connais un refuge où je pourrais aller ?

Elle fronce les sourcils. Il essaie tellement dur de la faire lui ressembler que ça commence à être suspect. Peut-être qu'elle est paranoïaque, mais il semble trop beau pour être vrai : beau, mais pas terriblement beau, un mélange parfait de timidité et d'aisance, et un peu abruti – un match idéal pour elle, vraiment, à la lumière de l'idée que les nerds épousent d'autres nerds.

Elle lui donne des indications pour se rendre à quelques endroits, y compris celui où elle a eu Toby, mais la conversation tombe dans le vide, bien que Tom continue vaillamment à parler malgré son désintérêt évident. Elle aspire à un silence de bonne compagnie, fatiguée des interactions sociales gênantes. Elle veut rentrer à la maison et ne pas penser du tout aux gens.

A un moment, elle remarque qu'il est devenu agité. Il y a de la sueur sur son front et ses yeux sont un peu animés, crépitent comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouai, ouai, c'est stupide.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Presse-t-elle, intéressée.

\- Eh bien, uh.

Il lui lance un regard de biais, se relève et se penche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Je pense que les caméras de sécurité nous suivent.

Elle cligne des yeux de surprise et regarde immédiatement autour d'elle, trouvant les caméras avec aisance, née de l'habitude forcée. Son objectif est fixé sur elle, se tournant vers elle quand elle passe.

\- Non, non, ne regarde pas ! Crie Tom anxieusement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demande Meena curieusement alors qu'elle et Josh les rattrapent sur le trottoir.

\- On nous surveille ! Siffle Tom, paniqué.

Josh est exaspéré.

\- Oh, allez, mon pote. Ça devient ridicule –

\- Non, vraiment, regardez- !

Molly déconnecte, regardant fixement la caméra, se demandant si c'est vraiment lui qui regarde, ou si c'est Anthea, ou l'un de ses autres subordonnés. Mais ce qu'elle veut savoir le plus, c'est pourquoi il la surveille en premier lieu, si sa présence est une telle corvée pour lui ? Elle déteste qu'il soit si déroutant, qu'il fasse des choses sans aucune explication sensée. Elle aimerait répondre d'une façon ou d'une autre, tendre la main, enfin lui parler et lui dire ce qu'elle en pense, mais elle ne sait pas comment. Elle pourrait demander à Meena un bout de papier de son sac à main et lui écrire un mot. Elle peut imaginer écrire : Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? en lettres majuscules et le pousser devant la caméra comme un défi. Mais elle n'a pas assez de courage pour cela et en plus elle ne peut pas être sûr que ce n'est pas Anthea derrière le moniteur, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres parfaites, et, bien sûr, de ce côté de la caméra de surveillance, Meena ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire sa vie.

La caméra se détourne, presque coupable et Molly secoue la tête.

\- Eh bien c'était idiot, dit-elle en riant maladroitement.

Meena lui lance un regard étrange, mais ne commente pas, et les quatre reprennent leur marche.

\- Mec tu ne pourras jamais tirer un coup si tu n'arrêtes pas les théories conspirationnistes, murmure furieusement Josh à Tom et elle fait semblant de ne pas entendre, tout comme elle fait semblant de pas remarquer le regard rusé et considérant sur le visage de son rencard et la façon dont il élargit la distance entre eux quand ils marchent.

Si le but de Mycroft avait été de ruiner ses chances avec Tom, elle pense qu'il l'a certainement atteint.

*

Finalement, elle va faire du shopping en urgence avec sa mère et Meena seulement deux jours avant le mariage.

\- Je suis désolée de dire ça mais tu es désespérante, Molls, lui dit son amie après qu'elle ait essayé une douzaine d'atrocités colorées et hors de prix. Tu dois te décider sur quelque chose, tu sais.

\- Eh bien je suis désolée si je n'aime rien de ce que tu m'apportes, claque-t-elle depuis la cabine d'essayage.

Les textos de Mycroft lui manquent, son aide lui manque, ses commentaires caustiques lui manquent, elle regrette de rire comme une folle sur des vêtements ridicules. Mais elle est aussi furieuse et amère, et souhaite qu'il n'ait jamais été gentil avec elle, qu'elle n'ait jamais vu le pauvre type qu'il prétend tellement fort n'existe pas, parce que maintenant ce serait tellement plus facile de ne rien ressentir, de passer à autre chose mais elle est coincée et malheureuse. Elle est physiquement émotionnellement épuisée, ce qui fait d'elle une enfant frustrée, en colère et irritable. Il n'y a rien qu'elle veuille plus pour le moment que de rentrer chez elle, de se blottir dans son lit et de pleurer.

\- Elle était pareil quand nous avons acheté la robe noire et argentée par la fête de Noël, dit Meena à la mère de Molly. On a passé des heures à la chercher, et elle a tout gâché en mettant un soutien-gorge avec des bretelles visibles et un nœud en ruban dans ses cheveux !

Molly est blessée.

\- Ce n'est même comme s'il s'en souciait, dit-elle. Comme si je pouvais rivaliser avec une femme qui n'a pas de visage et son stupide gémissement ! Et son stupide imbécile de frère peut aller en enfer se faire son frère, je m'en fou !

Elle sort de la cabine d'essayage, ignorant les regards stupéfaits sur leurs visages et jette les robes sur le vendeur déconcerté.

\- Molly ! L'appelle sa mère et elle ralentit assez pour qu'elles la rattrapent toutes les deux.

\- Molls ça va ? Demande Meena, en attrapant son bras.

\- Non ça ne va pas. Je suis vieille, stupide et laide et personne ne m'aimera jamais, répond-elle catégoriquement mais sa lèvre tremble avec instabilité. Et j'ai la pire malchance du monde entier.

\- Oh Molly, soupire sa mère doucement. Je pense qu'on devrait oublier les robes pour un moment et aller boire un verre à la place.

\- Accordée, dit Meena.

Molly secoue la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas noyer mon chagrin dans un lieu public. Il pense déjà que je suis pathétique, il n'y a pas besoin de le prouver encore plus.

\- Il ne va pas te voir, qui qu'il soit, lui assure sa mère. Londres est une grande ville quelles sont les chances pour qu'on te voie ?

\- Oh, il a des yeux partout, marmonne-t-elle mais se laisse entrainer dans un pub de toute façon.

Son humeur se détériore à chaque nouveau verre, mais elle tient toujours sa langue, gardant le silence sur tout ce qui concerne Sherlock, Mycroft et Moriarty. Sa mère et Meena essaient de lui remonter le moral en la rassurant. Elles lui disent qu'elle est encore jeune et mignonne, qu'il n'est pas trop tard, qu'elle n'a qu'à continuer de chercher et qu'elle le trouvera, son Mr. Parfait, mais Molly voit ces paroles comme de vides platitudes. Finalement, elles quittent le pub sans rien avoir accompli.

Il y a une voiture noire qui les attend à l'extérieur. Molly s'arrête sur ses pas, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Bonsoir, Madame, dit le chauffeur qui se tient à côté. Je suis ici pour vous raccompagner chez vous.

Molly perd la tête. Quel putain de con prétentieux ! Elle est tellement en colère qu'elle ne peut pas parler. Elle marche sans un mot, sa mère et son amie la suivent avec incertitude.

\- Madame, l'appelle le chauffeur. Mr. Holmes a spécifiquement dit –

\- Eh bien je vous emmerde ! Et j'emmerde Mr. Holmes aussi ! Hurle-t-elle, trop saoule pour pouvoir s'arrêter. Dites- lui de me laisser me laisser tranquille putain ! Oh attendez, vous n'avez pas besoin, parce qu'il nous écoute en ce moment pas vrai ?! Alors très bien, je t'emmerde Mycroft ! Hurle-t-elle dans la nuit, se sentant étrangement libéré.

Le chauffeur est atterré, tout comme Meena et sa mère, mais elle s'en fiche. Furieuse, elle tourne les talons et marche dans la rue vers le métro.

\- C'était quoi ce bordel ? demande Meena quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles sont toutes les trois debout sur le quai.

La fureur de Molly commence à s'estomper remplacée lentement par une honte stupéfiante.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Halète-t-elle dans sa main. Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas aller dans un lieu public ! Oh, mon Dieu...

\- Molly je ne comprends pas- lui dit sa mère, mais Molly secoue juste sa tête, se tait et reste silencieuse sur le chemin du retour.

Elle s'empêche à peine de leur claquer la porte au nez quand elle fait signe à sa mère et à Meena de partir. Elle n'est pas d'humeur à répondre à leur question ou à s'inquiéter de leur préoccupations.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est qu'apparemment l'univers en a après elle ce soir.

Il y a une grande boite en carton foncé posée sur sa table basse, ressemblant vaguement à celle d'un styliste d'aussi loin qu'elle peut voir les lettres dorées sur le couvercle sous la fourrure de Toby. La personne qui l'a laissée sur sa table n'avait clairement aucune idée de la relation qui existe entre les chats et les boites. Toby est perché sur l'objet offensant, à la manière d'un canard, les coudes pointant vers le plafond, les yeux a moitié fermés et l'air ridicule. Molly est déchirée entre l'hystérie et la rage croissante, parce que même elle peut déduire qui est responsable de la boite sur sa table en premier lieu.

Elle chasse son chat et ne perd pas de temps à ouvrir cette maudite chose. Elle n'est même pas surprise de voir qu'elle contient une robe. Une belle robe verte, chère et de bon goût, idéale pour un mariage d'été.

*

Après beaucoup de réflexion, Molly décide que, malgré la mortification, la confusion et la douleur qu'elle ressent, elle portera la robe au mariage de Sheila, parce que ce n'est rien si ce n'est pratique, et elle sait qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à trouver une tenue convenable avant l'échéance. En plus, la robe va comme un gant et elle est vraiment très belle.

\- Où diable as-tu trouvé ça, Molls ? S'exclame Meena en la voyant. Elle est splendide !

\- Je l'ai trouvé en ligne, ment-elle.

Le mariage est dans trois heures et elle est harcelée et grincheuse.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là de toute façon ? Tu viens t'assurer que je mets le bon soutien-gorge parce que je n'arrive pas à m'habiller correctement ?

Meena grimace, blessée.

\- Ecoute, je ne suis là que pour te soutenir. Je peux y aller si tu ne veux pas de moi ici.

\- Non, ne pars pas, murmure Molly, abattue. Désolée. Je suis juste... Très fatiguée ces derniers temps.

\- Ouai, je l'ai remarqué. Tu pourrais me dire ce qui se passe ?

\- Pas vraiment.

L'expression de Meena se transforme en sympathie et elle serre Molly dans ses bras. Molly se laisse prendre dans les bras de son amie, inspirant son lourd parfum floral.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle doucement. J'ai été un monstre dernièrement.

\- Ouai, c'est vrai, accorde Meena avec un ricanement. Mais je t'aime toujours. Je voudrais que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas.

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je suis juste plus stupide que ne l'aurais imaginé.

\- Molly, dit Meena doucement. Allez.

Molly pense à quel point ce serait sympa de dire les choses à quelqu'un. Elle pouvait revoir tous les détails les plus dangereux et s'en tenir à son attachement malavisé pour Mycroft. Celui-ci n'est certainement pas un secret d'Etat et il ne mettrait personne en danger si sa meilleure amie connaissait ses déboires romantiques. Elle pourrait se décharger un peu, trouver une oreille sympathique et peut-être, enfin aller de l'avant. Ce n'est pas un crime d'avoir besoin d'un ami de temps en temps, pas vrai ?

\- Ok, dit-elle. Je te raconterai tout. Mais ça devra attendre jusqu'à demain, parce que si je commence maintenant je ne peux pas garantir que je ne deviendrai pas un désordre pleurnichard à la fin et que je dois conserver une sorte de dignité avant le mariage.

\- D'accord. Comme tu veux.

Meena l'embrasse sur la joue et la lâche.

\- Très bien alors ! Montre-moi à quoi tu ressembles dans cette robe de tueur !

Elles passent les deux heures suivantes à papoter, parlant de robes, de maquillage et de travail, en évitant les sujets épineux et en préparant lentement mais sûrement Molly pour l'événement. Quand elles ont presque terminé, elle s'admire dans le miroir de la salle de bain tout en se maquillant. La robe est presque parfaite pour son teint et sa couleur en générale, ce qui lui donne de l'éclat à sa peau au lieu de mettre en valeur sa pâleur britannique. Ses cheveux tombent librement autour de son visage et le long de son dos, un peu bouclés pour plus de volume. Dans l'ensemble, elle a l'air étonnamment charmante, ce qui lui donne un regain de confiance inattendu.

La sonnette retentit quand Molly termine de mettre son mascara. Meena lui jette un « j'y vais ! » et sort de la salle de bain. Molly est trop distraite par le fait qu'elle vient d'enfoncer sa brosse de mascara dans son sourcil et elle a besoin de se débarrasser des dommages pour même se demander qui pourrait l'appeler. Meena revient en un clin d'œil, une expression curieuse sur son visage.

\- Um... Ton rencard est là.

Molly arrête ses efforts pour enlever le mascara de son sourcil et se tourne pour la regarder.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu avais un rencard ! Siffle Meena de reproche.

C'est comme si elle parlait une autre langue.

\- Meena, je n'ai pas de rencard pour le mariage de ma cousine, répond Molly calmement. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je te croirais s'il n'y avait pas un homme dans ton salon !

\- Un homme ? Demande Molly bêtement.

\- Oui, un homme ! Un homme dans un fichu costume trois-pièces et mouchoir de poche qui aurait aussi bien pu être découpé dans ta mystérieuse robe !

L'esprit de Molly ralentit encore plus. Elle sort de la salle de bain, les tâches de mascara ornant encore ses sourcils, seulement pour se figer, choquée à la vue de Mycroft Holmes, debout et un peu maladroit sur son tapis moelleux, Toby le regardant curieusement sur le canapé.

\- Que- Commence-t-elle, puis ferme la bouche avec un bruit sec audible.

\- Bonjour, dit-il agréablement, le visage rigidement vide. J'espère que la robe est à ton goût. Tu as l'air ravissante, si je puis dire.

« Traumatisme cervical » ne couvre même pas ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment. Son esprit s'arrête une seconde, puis redémarre, ouvrant les compartiments soigneusement cachés de sa blessure. Elle veut le frapper à la mâchoire et souhaite en même temps qu'il disparaisse et la laisse tranquille. Une petite partie d'elle empoisonne ses pensées d'espoir et de possibilités scandaleuses. Mais surtout elle est très, très fatiguée.

Meena choisit ce moment-là pour sortir de la salle de bain.

\- Eh bien, je vais partir maintenant, murmure-t-elle lançant à Mycroft un signe de tête poli et envoyant à Molly un regard qui dit clairement « un mot à dire plus tard » et « il est bien, il aurait pu faire pire, j'attends des détails ! ».

Une seconde plus tard, ils sont seuls.

\- Ton mouchoir de poche est vert, dit-elle avec un mouvement de crédule.

Son obsession pour ses vêtements peut-elle empirer ?

\- Excellente observation, commente-t-il sévèrement. Que peux-tu en déduire ?

Elle le regarde avec incrédulité.

\- Tu... Tu veux être mon cavalier au mariage de ma cousine Sheila ?

\- Seulement si tu le souhaites, clarifie-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix est tout à fait approprié lorsqu'il prononce ses paroles suivantes :

\- Je ne m'imposerai pas si tu ne le veux pas.

\- Mais... Pourquoi... ?

\- Prend ça comme une excuse.

\- Une excuse ? Répète-t-elle bêtement. Pour quoi ?

Il grimace, pour la première fois montrant n'importe quel genre d'émotion. Il y a un peu d'embarras et... de regret peut-être ?

\- Pour avoir mal géré la situation. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai peut-être fait une erreur. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement.

Ses mots l'ont transpercée comme des pics à glace. Bien sûr, pense-t-elle mollement. Eh bien, il a mal géré la situation, c'est vrai, même si elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle aurait préféré qu'on la laisse tomber avec ménagements. Pourtant, sa façon de s'excuser est affreuse. Pourquoi a-t-il pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de s'excuser d'avoir foulé aux pieds ses sentiments de façon aussi spectaculaire en étant son rencard ?

Elle en a tellement marre de tout ça. Son béguin pour Sherlock n'était rien comparé au désert émotionnel dans lequel est s'est retrouvé. Elle ne trouvera rien à boire ici, même si elle a cherché pendant mille ans.

\- Je pense, dit-elle finalement, en grimaçant à son regard chargé d'espoir. Je pense que la robe est assez. Merci, elle est vraiment... jolie.

Son expression se referme tellement vite que Molly cligne des yeux de surprise.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre, Docteur Hooper, répond-elle froidement. Je suis désolée de cette demande importune. Bonne journée.

\- Attend ! S'exclame-t-elle, très agacée. Quoi ? Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est quoi ton problème ? Comment oses-tu m'en vouloir ?

\- Je suis désolé ? Réplique-t-il sévèrement.

\- Tu m'as entendu ! Tu me traites comme si je n'étais rien, et j'ai compris, vraiment, mais tu reviens quand même pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Quoi, tu pensais que ça me plairait d'être ton rencard par pitié ?

Mycroft ne répond pas, son regard analysant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'était l'autre soir ?!

Molly a le vent en poupe, elle est tellement en colère qu'elle pourrait crépiter.

\- Suis-je vraiment si divertissante ? Tu t'es amusé à te moquer de moi ?

Il plisse les yeux.

\- Je m'inquiétais simplement pour ta sécurité.

\- Eh bien arrête, craque-t-elle. Je me débrouillerai toute seule.

\- Oui, l'intrépide Molly Hooper, errant dans les rues de Londres, bourrée, un appât parfait pour quiconque veut soutirer des informations cruciales.

Le ton désinvolte de sa voix quand il porte le dernier coup est sa perte. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle craque et elle sait avec certitude que s'il ne s'en va pas toute de suite, il va la voir fondre en larmes. Les premières larmes, retenues par un effort héroïque, lui brûlent les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que tu as une si piètre opinion de moi, renifle-t-elle, pathétique et en pleurnichant. Juste pars... S'il te plait, va-t'en.

Mais il ne bouge pas, debout, droit et vide, et Molly veut juste le frapper tellement fort... Et puis il se décale et laisse échapper un souffle.

\- Ah.

Il se tient là et la fixe avec les sourcils froncés comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose et la panique lui coupe le souffle.

\- Oui, absolument, dit-il doucement. La situation a été gravement mal gérée. Je vais le rectifier immédiatement.

Alors, à son grand choc, il s'avance et l'enlace. La sensation de ses bras autour d'elle est comme un choc électrique. Molly se retrouve pressée contre son torse, le visage enfouie entre sa cravate et le revers de son gilet, le corps détendu par l'étonnement, sa colère s'est complètement envolée devant les événements inexplicables.

\- Pardonne-moi. Je crois que j'ai mal interprété les faits, rit-il avec dédain au-dessus de sa tête. Il semble que ce genre de chose rend ridicule même les meilleurs d'entre nous.

\- Que-

\- Molly, me permets-tu de t'accompagner au mariage de ta cuisine ? Mais cette fois s'il te plait, ne le prend pas comme une excuse mais comme mon intention.

Molly se sent comme si elle était tombée dans une réalité alternative. Elle le repousse et lève les yeux. Son visage, oh mon Dieu, son visage est vraiment... sérieux. Quoi ? C'et comme si elle avait raté quelques étapes dans cette chaine logique de cause à effets.

\- Etat de quoi ? Demande-t-elle faiblement.

\- Vas-tu l'accepter ?

\- Je, uh, elle patauge faiblement. Quoi... ?

\- Vas-tu accepter mon costume ? Répète-t-il, et pendant une seconde, on dirait qu'il est nerveux. Molly subit une soudain montée d'hystérie. Est-ce qu'il... se déclare à elle ? Comme dans, romantiquement ? Les mots ne comptent pas, mais il la regarde comme s'il attendait une réponse.

\- Je – oui, dit-elle avec difficulté, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle accepte. Oui.

L'expression de Mycroft s'apaise.

\- Bien alors. Comme nous ne voulons pas être en retard, je te recommande d'aller te rafraichir et que nous partions. La voiture nous attend en bas.

Il la laisse partir et Molly trébuche jusqu'à la salle de bain stupéfaite, jetant plusieurs regards confus par-dessus son épaule. Elle prend quelques respirations profondes tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle finit de nettoyer les petites points de mascara de son sourcil distraitement. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Mycroft est toujours là quand elle y retourne, et elle se pince presque en le voyant gratter son chat ronronnant sous le menton.

Il l'accueille avec un sourire agréable.

\- On y va ?

Molly acquiesce bêtement, accepte son bras tendu et lui permet de l'accompagner à l'extérieur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info: l'auteure avait aussi mis une image pour la robe verte, et je n'arrive toujours pas à l'inclure dans le chapitre. Désolée.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de kingaofthewoods

**Partie Six**

 

Le trajet jusqu'à l'église est... calme et étrange. Ils s'assoient maladroitement à l'arrière de la voiture pendant qu'ils voient Londres défiler à travers la vitre. Molly ne prend pas la peine de lui demander comment il connait leur destination. Elle accepte depuis longtemps le fait qu'il sait tout.

Sauf quand il ne le sait pas.

\- Mycroft... Se risque, se haïssant d'avoir l'air si timide. Je ne- Je ne comprends pas.

Il lui lance un sourire étonné.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair.

\- Désolée, elle se recroqueville. C'est juste... Peux-tu... Je ne sais pas, explique-moi encore une fois ?

Il réfléchit un instant à ses paroles.

\- Très bien. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

Molly est tentée de dire « tout », mais mord sa langue.

\- Eh bien, um. Je pensais que n'étais pas... intéressé par moi. Je veux dire, comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette impression ? Il a l'air sincèrement curieux.

Eh bien, parce que je suis moi ? Veut-elle demander. Parce que tu es toi ? Parce que tu m'as complètement abandonné après qu'on ait couché ensemble ? Elle finit par déclarer :

\- Tu étais... Froid. Après.

Il se moque.

\- Je crois me souvenir que tu as qualifié l'événement d'erreur. Je pense que comme ça nous somme quittes.

\- Mais, proteste-t-elle faiblement. C'était juste... C'était parce que... Je veux dire... Je veux dire, je l'ai dit parce que je pensais que c'était ce que tu allais dire.

Le regard qu'il lui porte est calculateur.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça ?

Elle veut le secouer. Et il est censé être si intelligent !

\- Mycroft, tu t'es enfui.

\- Ah. Il hoche la tête, le visage impassible. Eh bien, c'est là que réside le nœud du problème.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as mal compris mon intention. J'ai été appelé et j'ai dû m'occuper de quelques questions d'import-

\- Oh, foutaises. Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire ?

\- Je te l'avais dit.

Elle se souvient de ses paroles à demi murmurées alors qu'il quittait la pièce et grognait.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu quittais la maison !

Il leva presque les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien, je serai plus précis la prochaine fois, si ça nous évite les malentendus inutiles.

\- Ne sois pas si... Blasé, d'accord ? Dit-elle sèchement. Ça fait mal.

Il fait une pause, compte tenu de la situation.

\- Je m'excuse. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention.

\- Oui, je sais, tu allais revenir et prendre un déjeuner poli avec moi.

\- Mon but était d'être « agréable » plus que « poli ». Ou plutôt, c'était l'option douce, car mes intentions réelles étaient plus dans le sens « sensuelles » et n'impliquaient pas de nourriture.

Elle cligne des yeux. Elle peut à peine croire ce qu'elle entend.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de-

\- Je crois que je l'ai fait, grogne-t-il.

La frustration de Molly éclate comme une bulle de savon et elle ressent de plus en plus de vertige. Elle a du mal à le croire, mais tout cela semble avoir été un malentendu aux proportions épiques. Elle pensait qu'il l'avait rejeté, et il pensait que c'était elle qui n'était pas intéressée. Comment ont-ils réussi à en arriver là, elle n'en a aucune idée. C'est complètement ridicule. Elle commence à rire.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée, mais c'est... C'est vraiment idiot.

\- Plutôt, concède-t-il, un peu chagriné.

Elle rit d'un rire impuissant, trouvant la situation – et la fossette de mécontentement sur son nez- complètement hilarante. Elle n'arrive pas à croire l'enchevêtrement de ma vie. Puis elle se souvient d'autre chose.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Anthea ! S'exclame-t-elle, se sentant à la fois embarrassée et très amusée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Rien, elle m'a juste donné un conseil – Oh mon dieu ! Rit-elle.

\- Un conseil ?

\- Oh rien, c'est rien, oublie ça.

\- Molly.

\- Non, vraiment, oublie ça.

Et, étonnamment, il cède, soufflant d'amusement. Son regard est chaleureux et affectueux, et Molly le regarde avec émerveillement. Elle se sent légère et agitée, et soudain, en regardant cet homme ridicule et coincé, elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi sûre de rien dans sa vie. Et bizarrement, contre toute attente, il pourrait ressentir la même chose.

C'est une vie étrange, étrange qu'ils vivent.

Quand la voiture s'arrête, Molly commence à paniquer.

\- Attend, crie-t-elle en tendant la main et en la posant sur le bras de Mycroft avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de sortir. On fait... On est vraiment en train de faire ça ?

\- Tu préfères y aller seule ? Lui demande-t-il, visage impassible.

\- Non ! Non, je veux dire, eh bien... Ce que je veux dire, c'est tu en es sûr ? C'est toute ma famille qui est là... Je ne... Oh pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je fais ça ? Demande-t-il avec impatience.

\- Oh, tu ne peux pas pour une fois me donner une réponse claire ? S'irrite-t-elle, mais répond quand même. Parce que, je ne sais pas, tu te sens obligé ? C'est ce que tu as dit, que s'était des excuses...

\- Puis j'ai dit que c'était mon intention.

\- Alors c'est lequel ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Parce que, eh bien, parce que si tu prévois d'y aller en tant que mon rencard maintenant, et que plus tard tu te casses, alors je préférerais que tu ne le fasses pas-

\- Molly-

\- Parce que, eh bien, je ne l'oublierai jamais, ok ? Molly, une vieille fille au cerveau pathétique, vient au mariage de sa cousine avec un homme étrange qu'on ne reverra plus jamais – ce sera le sujet de conversations pour les années à venir.

\- Molly, il lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Mon intention implique une sérieuse déclaration.

Elle chancelle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. A quel point dois-je être franc pour que tu comprennes ?

Il a l'air d'être complètement abattu, à deux doigts de vomir dans ses mains de frustration.

\- Assez brutale, elle grince.

\- Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, très bien ! Craque-t-il. Je veux poursuivre une relation romantique avec toi, c'est assez brutal ?

Pendant un moment, elle est époustouflée. Puis elle rit. L'affront visible sur son visage n'aide pas.

\- Vous êtes vraiment ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Je t'assure que je ne le suis pas, grommelle-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, halète-t-elle. Je te préfère quand tu es ridicule.

Il renifle avec répugnance, mais la peau autour de ses yeux se plisse d'affection.

\- Est-ce que cette affection pour mes manières ridicules est suffisante pour que tu acceptes ?

L'hilarité s'estompe. Molly le regarde sans s'arrêter, déconcertée par la sincérité de la demande et l'incertitude qui l'accompagne, et même si elle a du mal à croire ce qu'elle entend, il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule chose qu'elle puisse faire.

\- Oui, répond-elle timidement. Bien sûr.

\- Bien, répond-il lentement, en le savourant.

Ils se regardent pendant un moment dans un silence qui est chaleureux et plein. Molly ne pense pas s'être jamais sentie aussi en paix.

\- On y va ? Demande-t-il finalement.

Ils sortent de la voiture main dans la main.

*

Au début, personne ne les remarque. La personne qui les fait entrer à l'intérieur est la mère de Ryan qui ne leur accorde même pas un second regard. Molly garde sa main sur le bras de Mycroft alors qu'ils remontent l'allée à la recherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour trouver sa mère et sa tante discutant devant. Elle sent la bulle de calme éclate en petits morceaux. Oh mon Dieu, elle est censée... ?

\- Je pense qu'il est grand temps que je me présente, tu ne penses pas ? Lui dit Mycroft doucement et la conduit directement vers les deux femmes qui ne se rendent compte de rien.

Molly sent tout son sang se précipiter à son visage.

\- Maman, lui dit-elle doucement. Tatie.

\- Oh Molly, tu es là ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas – oh bonjour ? Bafouille sa tante, les yeux balayant l'imposante présence de Mycroft avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

La mère de Molly se retourne et sa bouche tombe de surprise.

\- Um, Maman, Tatie, voici Mycroft Holmes, dit-elle, en omettant l'étiquette supplémentaire à la fin, parce qu'elle n'a honnêtement aucune idée de comment l'appeler.

\- Mycroft, voici ma mère Andrea Hooper et ma tante Sylvia McMillan.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, se présente Mycroft en douceur, l'image du parfait gentleman, un petit sourire jouant au coin des lèvres. C'est un honneur de finalement rencontrer la famille de Molly.

Sa mère est perdue.

\- Eh ben, er, c'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer un... ami de Molly, répond-elle, un peu agitée, la petite pause avant le mot « ami » accompagnée d'un regard interrogateur à sa fille.

Molly lui fait un sourire nerveux et un signe de tête. Les sourcils de sa mère se haussent.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivent Molly regarde avec émerveillement Mycroft séduire sans effort sa tante lançant suffisamment les vibrations d'un gentleman chic pour séduire les femmes d'âge moyen les plus désapprobatrices. Sa tante n'est pas du tout une adversaire redoutable : en trente secondes elle commence à glousser comme une écolière. Il a une quinzaine d'années de moins qu'elle, il doit donc lui paraitre comme l'incarnation d'un beau jeune homme, ce que Molly trouve absolument ridicule. La seule chose qui atténue son hilarité est le fait que les charmes de Mycroft ne semblent pas fonctionner sur sa mère. Molly voit son regard acerbe et sait qu'elle va avoir droit à une « discussion » plus tard. En ce moment, Sheila et Ryan se marient, alors ils s'assoient tous sur l'un des bancs à l'avant, Molly au centre avec sa mère à droite et Mycroft à gauche.

Ils ne s'assoient pas particulièrement près, des centimètres séparant les cuisses et les épaules, et toutes les pensées folles qu'elle aurait pu avoir à propos de se sentir mal à l'aise ne s'envolent pas parla fenêtre, parce que ce n'est pas gênant, c'est agréable et paisible. Elle n'a pas l'impression d'avoir besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit parce que Mycroft Holmes est ici avec elle alors qu'il pourrait être ailleurs dans le monde. Alors elle sourit d'un sourire éclatant, contente de sentir sa présence à ses côtés, et ignore l'inquiétude malavisée de sa mère.

*

\- Alors, uh, Mycroft, demande Sheila quelques heures plus tard, pendant le diner. Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

Sa cousine est très jolie dans sa robe de mariée bouffante, ses beaux cheveux sombres et ondulés coiffés dans un style élaboré. Pour une fois, Molly ne se sent pas gênée à côté de sa beauté, se sentant un peu comme le Cygne qui a grandi dans Le Vilain Petit Canard. Elle est à la fois embarrassée et très amusée par le malaise de Sheila. Le "plus un" de Molly est devenu un peu une attraction, tout en réussissant habilement à détourner l'intérêt de sa famille pour qu'aucune des attentions nécessaires ne soit volée à la mariée et au marié. Il est toujours le diplomate, charmant tout le monde et leur grand-mère, faisant en sorte que tout le monde l'aime, de sorte que les taquineries qu'elle pensait qu'elle recevrait définitivement ne viennent jamais vraiment. Elle regarde ses efforts avec fascination. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il tire toutes les ficelles du gouvernement.

Pourtant, tous les hommes du roi n'ont pas pu empêcher ce diner d'être un peu gênant.

\- J'occupe un poste mineur au Ministère de l'Intérieur, répond Mycroft avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Vraiment ? Le père de Ryan le regarde d'un air suspicieux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les journaux.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'un poste mineur, explique-t-il modestement. Les médias ne s'intéressent pas à moi.

Ou plutôt, tu ne leur permets jamais de se rendre compte que tu es là, pense Molly avec ironie. Ses yeux papillonnent d'amusement comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Elle lui fait un sourire.

\- Alors où as-tu rencontré notre Molly ? Cette fois, c'est Tyler le petit frère de Sheila.

Il a vingt-trois ans et il est arrogant parce qu'il est récemment devenu chauffeur de camion et qu'il ne parle que de ses voyages hebdomadaires sur le continent. Il est le cosmopolite de la famille, ou du moins c'est comme ça qu'il se voit. Personnellement Molly pense qu'il est un enfant gâté insupportable et elle est contente qu'il n'ait au moins pas commencé sur son sujet préféré, qui est les différents choix de mode des prostituées d'autoroute.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés grâce à une connaissance commune, répond doucement Mycroft.

\- Tu rencontres de vraies personnes à la morgue ? Glousse Tyler. Tu vois, notre Molly n'est pas vraiment un papillon social, non ? J'étais sûre qu'elle ne trouverait jamais de mec.

Molly a un moment de recul. Tyler ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'il parle à un homme de presque vingt ans son ainé et fait un sourire stupide et un clin d'œil à Mycroft. Tante Sylvia essaye de faire taire son fils, mais sans succès, et le regard sur son visage lui dit que, même si elle est gênée par l'avance de Tyler, elle n'est pas nécessairement en désaccord avec l'idée générale. Molly sait que, malgré son amour et son soutien, la famille du côté de sa mère a une tendance profondément refoulée à la voir comme une vieille fille snob avec trop de diplômes, quelqu'un qui ne peut pas profiter de la vie et qui a gaspillé sa jeunesse en livres et en cadavres. Être pathologiste n'est pas un travail pour une jeune femme, pensent-ils. Franchement, ils la trouvent à la fois morbide et légèrement ridicule. Molly le sait et l'a surtout accepté, mais il est humiliant que Mycroft soit là pour voir l'impolitesse de sa famille.

\- Vraiment ? Dit Mycroft d'un ton cordial mais ses yeux sont glacials. Je crains que vous ailliez encore beaucoup à apprendre Mr. McMillan.

Il ne s'arrête pas pour jubiler devant l'affront confus de Tyler, et à la place oriente la conversation vers des sujets plus sûrs. Bientôt, sa nouveauté s'estompe et il cesse d'être le centre de l'attention. Le reste du diner se passe sans incident et peu de temps après, Sheila et Ryan tournoient sur la piste de danse pour leur première danse en tant que couple marié.

Au lieu de se concentrer sur sa cousine, Molly se retrouve à voler des regard à l'homme à ses côtés. Il sirote son vin avec un demi-sourire détendu.

\- Merci, marmonne-t-elle finalement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il doucement.

\- Pour tout, je suppose. C'est... vraiment bien.

Elle a un moment de recul et regarde ses mains, sentant ses joues rougir.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu moins... De bon goût que d'habitude, ajoute-t-elle très discrètement, en regardant le chandelier orné d'une décoration criarde qui occupe la moitié de la table. Et ma famille... peut être pénible. Donc je- J'apprécie que tu sois là. Même si je ne sais toujours pas exactement pourquoi.

Elle le sent se déplacer sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

\- Je pensais que nous avions résolu ce problème, commente-t-il soigneusement.

Molly pince ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée, mais c'est juste tellement... Je n'ai pas l'habitude... je veux dire, c'est si soudain...

\- Que puis-je dire pour te convaincre ?

\- Ne change pas d'avis, murmure-t-elle lamentablement.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le voit poser son verre et tendre la main. Son toucher est chaleureux et rassurant, et pourtant elle ne peut s'empêcher de douter de ses intentions.

Puis elle remarque quelque chose qui l'empêche de respirer.

\- Ta bague n'est plus là, dit-elle, essayant d'avoir un intérêt désinvolte et échouant.

\- Ma bague ?

\- Oui, um, ton alliance.

Ses doigts nus se serrent sur sa main. Il soupire.

\- Oh, Molly. Ce n'est pas une alliance.

Elle cligne des yeux, puis le regarde avec surprise. Il a l'air sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas tout à fait expliquer son but, dit-il doucement. Si c'était le cas il faudrait que je te fasse tuer, et ce n'est évidemment pas faisable.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle en riant après qu'elle ait eu un moment pour assimiler. C'est vrai. Il n'y a donc pas de Mrs. Holmes ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Ou de Mr. Holmes ?

\- Non pas non plus de Mr. Holmes. Sauf si tu ne me comptes. Ou mon père. Ou cette personne qui restera anonyme.

\- Um, bien, s'étouffe-t-elle.

\- Tout à fait.

Elle le regarde fixement, cartographiant ses traits familiers, tenant compte de son regard intentionnel et de la légère courbure de ses lèvres et elle sent le poids lourd se soulever de ses épaules. Il est vraiment sérieux à ce sujet. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraitre, cela se produit vraiment. Après tant de mois de réflexion, c'est étrange et quelque peu anti-climatique, comme le début de toute relation. Le passage du non-être à l'être est subtil et mondain, et pourtant elle sait que plus tard elle se souviendra de ce moment et qu'elle le trouvera magique et changera sa vie.

Peu à peu, elle se détend, avec l'intention de profiter de sa soirée.

Et même s'ils finissent par se séparer les mains, il s'écoule beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle n'arrête de sentir son toucher doux sur sa peau.

*

Sa mère finit par la coincer à mi-chemin de la réception, la trainant à moitié hors du hall principal.

\- Tu couches avec lui?

Molly s'étouffe dans son champagne et bafouille un moment, regardant sa mère avec incrédulité.

\- Eh bien, c'est le cas ? Presse sa mère, imperturbable. Molly sent ses joues devenir écarlates.

\- Maman ! Siffle-t-elle. Nous n'avons que... Je veux dire, c'est seulement aujourd'hui-

\- Est-ce qu'il fait pression d'une façon ou d'une autre sur toi ? Tu as des ennuis ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Est-il... Je suis désolé, mais je dois te demander... s'il te... fait du chantage ?

La mâchoire de Molly se décroche.

\- Quoi ? Crie-t-elle horrifiée.

Pendant un moment sa mère a l'air un peu incertaine, mais elle se décide.

\- S'il te plait dis-moi, je peux t'aider, quoi que ce soit, implore-t-elle. Je suis inquiète – je me souviens de lui, c'est l'homme de la voiture aux vitres teintées, n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu impliquée dans des affaires louches ? J'ai toujours su que le fait d'être coroner te causerait des ennuis, je le savais...

\- Maman ! Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça, ce n'est pas ça !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant, Molly, lui dit Maman avec insistance. On peut aller voir la police, l'un des vieux potes de ton père est dans la police, je suis sûre qu'il peut aider-

\- Maman ! Dit sèchement Molly s'étant remise du choc initial. Sa mère se tait, mais le regard fou dans ses yeux ne s'estompe pas. Tu as tort ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Nous sommes ensemble.

Le dire à haute voix lui donne un bon frisson.

Sa mère lui lance un coup d'œil.

\- Molly-

\- Non, c'est vrai ! On s'est mis ensemble aujourd'hui, alors c'est tout nouveau-

\- Molly, tu peux me dire la vérité, je ne serais pas en colère –

\- Maman, je dis la vérité –

\- Molly, s'il te plait, ne me mens pas. Je veux t'aider. Et je sais que tu penses que je suis vieille et stupide et que je ne sais rien du monde, mais je connais les hommes comme ça qui séduisent les filles comme toi sans arrière- pensée.

Les mots se suspendent entre eux comme des doigts pointés. Molly les sent la frapper au cœur, envoyant des vagues de douleur dans tout son corps. Elle se met en colère.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il ne voudrait pas de moi s'il n'avait rien à gagner ?

Sa mère tressaille.

\- Molly, chérie, s'il te plait sois raisonnable. Les hommes avec de la classe et de l'argent n'aiment pas vraiment les filles comme toi, pas vrai ? En plus il est tellement plus vieux que toi...

\- Seulement de dix ans, dit-elle en serrant les dents. Et il n'est pas Dieu, maman. C'est un homme.

\- Molly-

\- Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir de moi ? Quelle arrière-pensée pourrait-il avoir ?

\- Chérie, explique sa mère patiemment. Tu occupes un poste important dans un hôpital qui travaille avec le nouveau Scotland Yard. Et si c'est un criminel et qu'il vous demande de falsifier des preuves ?

Molly n'y peut rien – elle grogne, de façon plutôt inélégante, puis essaie sans succès d'étouffer les rires hystériques qui menacent de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas déraisonnable ! Proteste sa mère.

\- Eh bien, halète Molly. Peut-être que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Maman, il travaille pour le gouvernement- il a de très bons contacts. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour falsifier quoi que ce soit, il a d'autres personnes pour ce genre de choses.

De plus, même si c'était vrai, il est déjà trop tard. Elle l'a déjà fait, même si c'était pour un autre homme. Elle a falsifié un certificat de décès et un rapport post-mortem pour Sherlock sans sourciller. C'était pour une bonne cause, elle en est sûre, mais le fait est qu'elle a commis une fraude. Elle sait qu'elle ferait la même chose pour Mycroft sans hésiter. Est-ce que ça la rend crédule ?

Sa mère semble toujours inquiète, alors Molly, bien que blessée et perturbée par son incrédulité, décide de lui faire plaisir et d'imaginer le pire scénario. Quel genre de motif Mycroft Holmes aurait-il besoin pour jouer le comédie en étant avec elle s'il ne voulait pas, en fait, être avec elle ?

Il craint qu'elle soit un handicap, il le lui a dit lui-même. Ce rencard est-il un moyen pratique de s'assurer qu'elle ne crache pas le morceau. Est-ce qu'il pensait que parce qu'elle est blessée et en colère contre lui, elle trahirait Sherlock ? Est-ce que c'était ça? Essayait-il de l'apaiser avec la robe et le mouchoir de poche et « son intention » ? Et n'a-t-elle pas joué dans son plan simplement parce qu'il l'a serrée dans ses bras et lui a dit qu'il voulait « poursuivre une relation romantique » avec elle ?

Son cœur se serre d'angoisse parce que ce scénario est d'un réalisme inquiétant. Elle est certaine qu'il se donnerait beaucoup de mal pour protéger son frère, et prétendre temporairement d'être attiré par une femme ne semble guère être une corvée. Ses pensées doivent être visible sur son visage parce que sa mère l'attrape et la serre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je m'inquiète pour toi, chérie... Fais attention, d'accord ? Murmure-t-elle dans son oreille tout en dessinant des cercles dans son dos. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse...

Molly se penche sur son épaule, fronce le sourcils, craint d'avoir le ventre lourd.

\- Retournons-y, dit-elle fermement. Ils nous attendent.

Ils reviennent dans le hall principal et les yeux de Molly cherchent la grande silhouette avec le gilet gris anthracite et le mouchoir émeraude. Elle le repère à côté de son oncle qui gesticule, l'écoutant poliment même si elle sait que la conversation doit être fastidieuse – Oncle George n'a que deux sujets : son métier de mécanicien automobile et les voitures d'occasion – et son oncle semble savourer l'attention. Elle voit les yeux de Mycroft scintiller au-dessus l'épaule de l'autre homme, et quand il la voit, son expression s'apaise et une partie de la tension quitte ses épaules. Elle regarde lui sourire à travers la pièce seulement avec ses yeux, et quelque chose de chaud se déroule dans sa poitrine. En ce moment précieux, elle se rend compte que, même si les soupçons de sa mère sont encore frais dans son esprit, elle ne va pas être prudente du tout.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demande-t-il quand elle s'assoie à côté de lui. Elle se prélasse dans le parfum de son eau de Cologne et le son de sa voix.

\- Tout va parfaitement bien.

Elle sourit, puis prend sa main, sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un la voit ou non.

S'il la fait sentir comme ça, alors il vaut vraiment le risque.

\- Veux-tu danser avec moi ? Demande-t-elle avant d'y penser.

Il hausse un sourcil de surprise.

\- Si tu le souhaite.

Il se lève et lui offre son bras.

\- On y va alors ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivent sur la piste de danse qu'elle réalise de quelle chanson il s'agit. La voix larmoyante de Steve Tyler remplit la salle, faisant ressortir des associations avec une pièce particulièrement épique du cinéma américain. Molly ne peut s'empêcher de renifler, au moment même où Mycroft commence à la guider dans une position rappelant vaguement la valse.

\- Quelque chose t'amuse ? Demande-t-il avec une bizarrerie sur son sourcil mais elle peut détecter un soupçon d'incertitude dans son ton.

Normalement, elle serait la première à le rassurer, mais cette blague est trop bonne pour la laisser passer.

Ils commencent à danser, ce n'est rien de très fantaisiste, juste des pas de danse gauche- droit standards, qu'on fait sur de la musique pop quand on ne veut pas vraiment s'exercer.

\- Je me demandais, est-ce que le Gouvernement Britannique a des foreurs de pétrole sur sa liste de paie ? Demande-t-elle en souriant.

Le regard de confusion sur son visage n'a pas de prix.

\- Pardon ?

Molly commence à rire, se balançant sur la mélodie.

\- Tu sais, au cas où il y aurait des météores en direction de Londres ou de la Terre en général.

Regarder son visage et voir le moment exact où il l'a, est follement divertissant. Ses lèvres se recourbent et une fossette apparait à la base de son long nez alors qu'il se redresse haut et fort.

\- Je t'assure qu'on a des plans plus fiables pour ça.

\- Oh vraiment ? Comme quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas la liberté de le dire, lui dit-elle, le visage complètement impassible. Mais ne crains rien, la Grande Bretagne n'a peut-être pas Bruce Willis mais nous avons notre part de héros prêts à faire face aux menaces extraterrestres. Il y a une équipe à Cardiff, je crois. Et ce type agaçant avec une boite bleue. Il vient dans mon bureau de temps en temps. Très mauvaises manières. Il change sans cesse de visage entre les visites.

Molly glousse, plus capable de le regarder dans les yeux. Qui aurait cru que Mycroft Holmes est un fan de Doctor Who ? Toujours en train de ricaner, elle pose son front sur son épaule. Ils dansent encore, probablement plus proche maintenant qu'il y a une minute. La musique change, un single romantique pleurnicheur remplacé par un autre. Cette fois, c'est un morceau d'une vieille bande originale de Disney.

_Tale as old as time..._

_True as it can be..._

_Barely even friends,_

_then somebody bends,_

_unexpectedly..._

Les paroles sont magnifiques dans leur simplicité, et elles touchent une corde sensible dans le cœur de Molly. Une étrange chaleur se répand sur son corps, la rendant désossée et rassasiée. Presque distraite, elle serre la main de Mycroft. Il la serre aussi, sa prise sur sa taille se resserrant et la rapprochant un petit peu plus près.

_Both a little scared,_

_neither one prepared..._

Cela lui prend un moment, mais elle se rend compte qu'ils sont maintenant, à toutes fins et pratiques, ouvertement enlacés, la prétention de danser n'étant que très peu conservé. La chaleur se transforme lentement en une chaleur brulante qui remonte le long de ses cuisses, et s'accumule dans son abdomen. Une tempête se déchaine en elle, un désir écrasant de se pencher et de l'embrasser – mais elle ne peut vraiment pas s'imaginer le faire. Ce serait obscène, un sacrilège, de l'embrasser dans cette salle de noces gargantuesque, la moitié de sa famille les regardant avec une fascination non dissimulée. Embrasser Mycroft Holmes est une liaison aussi privée que l'homme lui-même- et elle en sera la seule témoin.

\- Ramène-moi à la maison, dit-elle, les paroles fantômes planent sur son col de chemise immaculé.

Il expire haut et fort, et sa voix tremble un peu quand il répond :

\- Très bien.

 

Il n'y a plus besoin de paroles ni de bavardages. Molly se sent un peu en retrait, un peu incontrôlable, mais l'expérience n'est pas effrayante. Elle espère qu'il ne la laissera pas tourner en rond autour des mots dans sa bouche, ce qui lui causerais de l'embarras. Il place sa main dans le creux du bras, l'amène à s'excuser et à faire ses adieux, lui ôtant le fardeau de la conversation. Elle se tient à ses côtés, contente et sûre, souriant doucement. Elle devine à peine les mots d'excuse qu'elle dit à sa mère et à Sheila et à Ryan, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Mycroft l'aide à canaliser sa voix et, protéger par sa présence elle finit la soirée sans un bégaiement ou un commentaire déplacé.

En quelques minutes ils sont à l'extérieur, montant dans l'une de ses voitures. Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement est une torture, leur conversation guindée et polie, en contradiction avec la tension qui existe entre eux.

Quand ils arrivent enfin chez elle et que la porte se ferme derrière eux, Molly ne veut rien d'autre que de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de le faire se pencher pour un baiser, mais elle hésite. Elle se tient debout, tenant son sac à main dans ses mains tremblantes, regardant ses épaules tout aussi incertaines et tendues. Il y a un long moment où rien ne se passe, et le silence s'étire entre eux, mal à l'aise et tendu avant que Mycroft ne se prépare et fasse un pas en avant, comme déterminé à faire le premier pas cette fois. Il s'arrête un cheveu d'elle, la regarde avec intention, et elle incline son visage vers le haut, espérant que son sourire est encourageant. Le baiser qui couve entre eux depuis leur danse est hésitant et doux, grandissant en certitude à chaque contact attentif.

\- Promets-moi que tu seras là demain matin, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Je te promets que je te réveillerai si j'ai besoin de partir, dit-il, tout aussi doucement en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Molly rit et l'embrasse à nouveau, en s'attardant.

\- D'accord.

Elle est surprise de voir à quel point il est facile de le conduire dans sa chambre. La gêne qu'ils ressentaient auparavant a pratiquement disparu et ils se regardent avec une chaleur qui se transforme rapidement en chaleur frémissante alors que Mycroft les fait assoir sur le bord de son lit et réclame encore un autre baiser. Elle attire ses bras autour d'elle, son toucher transperçant le tissu fin de sa robe. Il semble avoir l'intention de prendre le relais cette fois-ci, et elle le laisse faire, car elle ne peut imaginer une meilleure façon de se rassurer qu'il le pense vraiment. Elle lui permet de la pousser sur les oreillers et de se presser contre elle pendant qu'il traine sa main devant elle et le long de sa cuisse. Elle écarte les genoux pour s'enrouler autour de lui et, pour la première fois, remarque qu'elle porte encore ses chaussures ; les talons s'enfoncent dans l'arrière de ses jambes. Chagrinée, elle bouge pour les écarter mais Mycroft l'arrête.

\- Laissez-les, grogne-t-il dans son cou. En fait, laisse tout.

\- Vraiment ? Rit-elle, ravie. Alors comment veux-tu - ?

\- Assez facilement, dit-il, en passant sous sa jupe et en tirant sa culotte. Elle pousse des cris, puis glousse, et l'aide à les faire disparaitre.

\- Eh bien, d'accord, elle tire sur sa cravate pour un autre baiser. Mais si la robe reste, le gilet aussi.

\- Hmm, seulement le gilet ? Sourit-il.

\- Non, je veux tout le deal, sourit-elle, puis elle ajoute après coup. Tu peux enlever ta veste.

\- Très bien, répond-il, faisant ce qu'on lui ordonne.

La vision de lui au-dessus d'elle en bras de chemise est électrisante. Elle écarte à nouveau les jambes, d'une manière qu'elle espère attirante, et sa robe remonte autour de sa taille, la laissant exposée.

\- Oui, c'est très séduisant, dit Mycroft, en levant un sourcil puis en posant ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses pouces caressant l'endroit où l'élastique de ses bas rencontre la chair.

Le souffle de Molly s'arrête. Elle le perd complètement quand il baisse la tête et presse ses lèvres sur l'une de ses cuisses et l'embrasse jusqu'en bas. Ses talons s'enfoncent dans la couette alors qu'elle s'arque sous lui. Il l'emmène au bord du gouffre mais pas assez, et elle halète de frustration, le regardant lui sourire sans aucune trace de remords.

\- La robe te va bien même quand elle est froissée, lance-t-il malicieusement.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec désinvolture. Mais j'aimerais que tu t'y mettes.

\- Poursuivre quoi ma chère ? Se moque-t-il. Je suis un peu retenu comme je ne peux pas enlever mon pantalon.

Elle s'étouffe de rire.

\- Eh bien, tu peux l'ouvrir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça je peux le faire.

Il fait follement chaud et pas aussi gênant qu'elle le pensait, faire l'amour avec Mycroft Holmes avec leurs vêtements, ses boutons de manchettes se frottant contre son bras nu quand il appuie sa main sur le matelas et le bouton froid de son pantalon heurtant la peau de sa cuisse chaque fois qu'il bouge.

Et pourtant, elle découvre plus tard que ce n'est qu'un exercice amusant, un prélude à la suite, lorsque les vêtements ont été enlevés et que les draps ont été réchauffés avec leurs corps nus alors qu'ils sont couchés ensemble, ses orteils brossant les poils de ses mollets. C'est à ce moment, et non dans le feu de l'action que Molly trouve le réconfort et un bonheur tranquille. Elle se rapproche de l'homme dans son lit et est ravie de le trouver en train de fredonner de plaisir.

\- Bonne nuit Mycroft, murmure-t-elle contre son épaule nue, les lèvres caressant sa peau.

Il répond avec un baiser sur son front.

\- Bonne nuit Molly.

*

Molly se réveille en sursaut, pour trouver une ombre au-dessus d'elle.

\- Quoi- ?

\- Ne te lève pas, dit Mycroft sa voix feutrée.

Il se tient près de son lit, portant tout sauf sa veste. En un éclair, Molly remarque que c'est un costume différent de celui dans lequel il est arrivé.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? Demande-t-elle fatiguée, la crainte s'installant dans son ventre.

\- Il est trois heures du matin. Je suis désolée... Je réalise que c'est terriblement gênant mais j'ai malheureusement été rappelé.

Il fait une pause, l'air plein de remords.

\- Et je t'ai promis de te réveiller si j'avais besoin de partir.

\- Oh, dit-elle bêtement. Oui, c'est vrai. Ok. Merci.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, je comprends, lui assure-t-elle, même si elle se sent un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Merci.

\- Tu veux que je, um –

\- Non, ne te lève pas. Il est encore tôt, tu devrais dormir un peu plus.

Il s'accroupit près du lit et lui donne un baiser chaste.

\- Je vais sortir moi-même.

Elle le regarde silencieusement alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte, quelque chose de froid s'enfonçant dans son ventre. Ça ne disparait même pas lorsqu'il allume le seuil et lui fait un petit sourire.

\- Je t'appellerai quand je serai libre, dit-il doucement, puis disparait dans l'ombre.

Elle entend le claquement indubitable des talons d'Anthea sur le sol de son salon, puis le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre et se ferme quand elle et Mycroft quittent l'appartement.

Il lui faut du temps pour se rendormir.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre de l'histoire! Encore un énorme merci à kingaofthewoods pour son histoire et d'avoir accepté que je traduise son travail.   
> Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et qui liront j'espère que vous avez autant aimé que moi cette histoire! xx

**Partie Sept**

Mycroft l'appelle, comme il l'a promis, plus tard dans la journée.

\- Es-tu libre ce soir ? Demande-t-il sans préambule, puis il continue sans la laisser parler, parfaitement conscient de sa réponse. Je me demandais si tu voudrais diner avec moi.

\- C'est un rendez-vous ?

\- Oui.

Molly prend un moment pour réfléchir avant d'accepter. Elle a passé la matinée à répondre à des textos de Meena et de sa mère, ce qui a heureusement mis fin à son inquiétude à moitié sérieuse que la nuit précédente avait été un rêve, mais elle se sent encore un peu mal à l'aise.

\- D'accord, dit-elle finalement. Tu veux sortir ?

\- Non, je pensais qu'on pourrait diner chez moi, si ça ne te dérange pas. J'enverrai une voiture te chercher, bien sûr.

\- Oh. Eh bien... D'accord. Disons, six heures ?

\- Excellent.

La voiture arrive à six heures. Molly salue le chauffeur avec un hochement de tête accompli tandis qu'il lui ouvre la portière. Elle passe quelques minutes à regarder l'arrière de sa tête en se demandant quand elle a commencé à penser qu'être conduite par de mystérieux agents secrets est parfaitement normal. C'est censé être sa vie maintenant ? Que les services secrets l'emmènent à un rendez-vous avec un petit ami qui pourrait disparaitre à n'importe quel moment de la soirée parce que le ministre l'a appelé ? C'est irréel. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que la seule chose qui l'impressionne, c'est que Mycroft Holmes soit son petit ami maintenant. Peut-être que petit ami n'est pas le bon mot. Il veut « poursuivre une relation romantique » avec elle. Ça fait de lui... Un partenaire romantique ? Un amant ? Le premier semble trop scientifique, le second trop illicite. Quel serait le mot ridicule et coincé a utilisé pour lui ? Son vocabulaire ne lui convient pas, elle devra consulter thesaurus quand elle rentre.

Ses pensées sont une distraction par rapport à la question plus profonde qui l'occupe. Son inquiétude ne l'a pas quittée, insidieuse et implacable, juste sous la surface de ses pensées. Elle l'écarte quand Mycroft l'accueille chaleureusement sur le seuil de sa grande maison.

\- Bonjour, ma chère, dit-il, les yeux souriant quand il la laisse entrer. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Elle sourit en retour. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait se sentir mal à l'aise, mais c'est étonnamment facile de retomber dans une humeur flirteuse.

\- Passable. J'ai dû repousser les questions de ma meilleure amie au sujet de mon mystérieux petit-ami.

Comme prévu, elle le voit frémir à ce mot, et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de joie.

\- Et laisse-moi te dire, quand elle veut Meena est comme un chien avec un os.

\- Je vois, dit-il avec raideur essayant de cacher la teinte de ses joues en se détournant et en la conduisant dans le couloir.

Elle suit avec plaisir, amusé.

\- Par curiosité, dit-il avec arrogance. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Oh, que tu étais un type prétentieux que j'ai rencontré par l'intermédiaire de mes collègues à Bart's.

Il renifle.

\- Prétentieux ?

\- Qui d'autre m'enverrait une robe mystérieuse et arrive sur le seuil de ma porte sans invitation pour m'emmener au mariage de ma cousine ?

\- Tu veux sûrement dire un type généreux.

Molly rit.

\- Eh bien Meena a été titillé par tout ça. Elle veut te rencontre pour de vrai, tu sais.

La phrase est suspendue entre eux. Mycroft se retourner, le visage soigneusement neutre.

\- Je suis sûr que ça peut s'arranger, si tu le souhaites, dit-il.

Molly hausse un sourcil. Il regarde en arrière, imperturbable. Sa sincérité lui réchauffe le cœur et elle sourit.

\- Peut-être plus tard, répond-elle. Tu as rencontré toute ma famille hier soir. C'est assez d'excitation pour moi en ce moment.

\- Très bien, accorde-t-il puis fait un geste en direction du grand salon avec les fauteuils à oreilles et les statues en pierre. On y va ?

\- Un instant, dit-elle avant de s'approcher plus près de lui et de glisser ses mains sous sa veste et autour de se taille.

Il est assez intelligent pour la rencontrer à mi-chemin pour un baiser insistant. Molly sourit joyeusement.

\- Mmm, bonjour.

\- Je croyais que les baisers venaient après le rencard, se moque à moitié Mycroft.

\- Oh, mais tu es déjà mon petit-ami, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. Différentes règles s'appliquent – tout d'abord, je peux t'embrasser quand je veux.

Son expression devient aigre à ce mot, mais s'éclaircit et devient incrédule et moqueur.

\- Vous êtes assez présomptueuse Docteur Hooper.

\- Vraiment ? Ne devrais-je pas t'embrasser ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Tu n'es pas mon petit ami alors ?

On dirait qu'elle vient de lui faire avaler un citron. Pendant un moment, elle craint qu'elle n'ait dépassé ses limites avec ses bêtises, mais apparemment non.

\- Je préfère le terme « prétendant » ... Répond-il, avec arrogance. Ça me fait paraitre moins comme –

\- Une vraie personne ?

\- Un écolier maladroit.

Molly sourit tendrement.

\- Idiot. Je pense que je vais t'appeler mon gentleman à partir de maintenant. C'est assez grand-père pour toi ?

Il la regarde de haut, mais ses yeux dansent.

\- Ce sera suffisant.

La pièce est juste comme elle s'en souvient, la table dressée pour deux, le repas gardé par les chevaliers de pierre. Molly se souvient de la dernière fois qu'elle était ici avec des sentiments mitigés, mais elle est déterminée à laisser le passé derrière elle et à forcer de nouveaux sentiments à la place. Mycroft est évidemment très fière de son manoir grandiose, donc elle suppose qu'elle devra passer beaucoup de temps ici si elle veut continuer cette relation.

Personne ne les dérange et il semble qu'ils soient seuls dans la maison, parce que quand ils finissent leur repas Mycroft présente un plateau et apporte les assiettes sales à la cuisine. Molly le suit et est submerge par le confort de l'ameublement. On dirait que la pièce est fréquemment utilisée, ce qui la surprend -elle a supposé que Mycroft n'avait pas cuisiné. Bien sûr, la cuisine est équipée de tous les appareils électroménagers modernes, alors Molly devient témoin de Mycroft qui range sa vaisselle dans un lave-vaisselle habilement dissimulé. C'est étrange, le voir faire cette corvée parfaitement ordinaire immaculé dans son costume.

\- Il y a quelque chose sur mon visage ? Demande-t-il, amusé.

\- Non mais il y a quelque chose sur le mien, répond-elle malicieusement. C'est l'étonnement. Mycroft Holmes faisant des tâches ménagères. Incroyable.

\- Si tu penses que j'avais une horde de domestiques cachés dans l'aile des domestiques, alors repense-y. J'ai peur que ce ne soit que moi la plupart du temps.

\- Et ton équipe de sécurité.

\- Et mon équipe de sécurité, accorde-t-il.

Molly ne peut empêcher un sourire heureux fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Eh bien je pensais... Dessert ? Répond-il en haussant un sourcil.

Molly rougit alors que ses yeux errent sur ses courbes.

\- Le dessert est bon, je pense.

\- Fabuleux.

Contre son attente, mais tout à fait conforme à ses souhaits, il est toujours là le matin.

*

Il s'avère qu'être la petite amie – ou amie – de Mycroft est étonnamment normal. Ils se voient quand leurs emplois du temps le permettent, s'appellent et s'envoient des SMS quand ils ne le font pas. Mycroft la kidnappe parfois pour le déjeuner dans un endroit secret chic et leurs rendez-vous de déjeuner ne sont pas différentes de leurs précédentes réunions, à l'exception des baisers qu'ils échangent parfois et de la subtile poignée de main occasionnelle. Molly passe souvent la nuit chez Mycroft, et parfois il reste à son appartement, se dérouillant à dormir jusqu'au matin le plus souvent. Franchement, la plupart du temps c'est Molly plutôt que Mycroft qui met fin à leurs moments quand elle est de garde à la morgue et quand elle s'en rend compte son malaise persistant est mis au placard.

Molly est, pour être honnête, honteusement heureuse. Bien que le sexe soit bon, leur temps non-sexuel est incroyable – quelque chose qui ne lui est jamais arrivée auparavant dans une relation. Ils passent souvent leurs soirées ensemble, mais plongés dans des livres ou des séries de documents différents, travaillant en parfaite harmonie l'un et l'autre ; et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sent exclus ou négligé. Mycroft l'aide à se préparer pour la conférence à venir, agissant patiemment comme un auditoire à ses premières tentatives de bégaiement pour présenter son article. Bientôt, grâce à ses conseils utiles et son support indéfectible, elle devient assez confiante pour mieux parler et sans interruption, et elle commence à croire qu'elle ne se donnera pas en spectacle quand le moment viendra.

\- Ça va aller, lui dit-il un jour alors qu'elle commence à s'inquiéter pour ses notes pour la énième fois.

Ils sont dans son appartement, Mycroft se détend sur le canapé, le partageant avec Toby, avec qui il est parvenu à une entente mutuelle à sa grande stupéfaction. Molly essaie de ne pas paniquer, le texte de son papier se brouillant devant ses yeux.

\- Mais s'ils me demandent –

\- Molly, interrompt-il. Tout ira bien pour toi. En fait, je crois que tu seras spectaculaire, et si tu ne fais pas confiance à mon jugement, je crains que tu aies perdu la moitié de ton QI en raison de ma performance supérieure dans la chambre.

Cela la fait sursauter de rire.

\- C'était terrible.

\- Ça a servi à quelque chose, dit-il sournoisement en se levant et en marchant vers elle. Il pose un baiser taquin sur sa nuque. Tu es suffisamment distraite.

Inutile de dire qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter pendant un moment après ça.

Franchement, le temps jusqu'au Congrès passe en un éclair, et Molly n'arrive pas croire qu'elle a réussi à se concentrer sur son article, elle est trop étourdie par son bonheur.

\- Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas le costume que je t'ai acheté pour prononcer ton discours ? Suggère Mycroft en la regardant faire sa valise la veille de son départ pour Prague.

\- Quel costume ? Demande-telle en chassant Toby de la pile de vêtement sur son lit.

\- Tu allais l'acheter quand je t'ai kidnappé la première fois, tu te souviens ?

Molly s'arrête, puis rit.

\- Ah, oui, j'avais tout oublié ! Je l'ai mis dans l'armoire et ne l'ai jamais porté. Bonne idée !

Elle trouve le costume où elle l'a laissé, tout neuf, les étiquettes encore accrochées. Quand elle se retourne vers le lit, elle trouve Mycroft en train de la regarde attentivement.

\- Quoi ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas venir à Prague avec toi, dit-il.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Je vais m'en sortir ! C'est juste une conférence après tout.

\- Oh, je n'ai aucun doute que tu seras splendide. Pourtant, je regrette de devoir rester ici.

Elle s'approche et l'embrasse.

\- Merci, dit-il en souriant. Ton soutien compte beaucoup pour moi. Tant que tu me promets que tu ne riras pas quand je t'appellerai sans doute pour pleurer que je suis une idiote, alors je suis tout à fait d'accord pour me sentir seule.

Il sourit.

\- Ça, je peux certainement le faire.

Le lendemain, il la dépose à l'aéroport dans une des voitures du gouvernement. Il ne l'accompagne pas à la douane, mais on dirait presque qu'il le veut.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu aies avant de partir, dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche et en faisant apparaitre une petite boite à bijou.

Molly se fige dans son siège.

\- Ne sois pas inquiète, réprimande-t-il. Ce n'est rien d'aussi stupide que tu l'imagines.

La boite révèle une alliance en or – exactement la même que celle de Mycroft et Anthea.

\- C'est un appareil de suivi GPS avec un mécanisme de signalisation intégré, explique-t-il. Si quelque chose arrive, tu peux m'envoyer un SOS et j'aurai les moyens de te trouver où que tu sois.

\- Tu sais quoi, tu aurais pu me le dire avant.

Molly lui lance un regard acéré se souvenant de ses interrogations angoissantes au sujet des bases.

\- Ou est-ce un secret d'état ?

Mycroft l'ignore, se concentrant plutôt sur la façon de lui montrer comment allumer le signal SOS en cas de détresse. Il y a une petite égratignure sur l'un des bords qui, lorsqu'elle est enlevée par un ongle, devient une petite antenne. Pour envoyer le signal, il est nécessaire de l'ouvrir et de le fermer deux fois en succession rapide. La deuxième fois, c'est une assurance contre les accidents avec des vêtements ou des doigts paresseux. Cela semble assez simple alors Molly classe l'idée, même si elle espère qu'elle ne l'utilisera jamais.

\- Fais attention, lui dit-il avant qu'elle sorte de la voiture.

\- D'accord, dit-elle un peu incertaine. On dirait qu'il s'inquiète de quelque chose mais c'est stupide alors elle met un frein au malaise et aux sourire. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

\- Bonne chance, dit-il, de la chaleur dans les yeux.

Encouragée, elle regarde la voiture s'éloigner et entre ensuite dans l'aéroport.

*

Dans l'heure qui suit son arrivée, Molly est complètement amoureuse de la Cité d'Or. Elle dépose ses sacs à l'hôtel et fait un peu de tourisme, envoyant à Mycroft et Meena des selfies de la Wenceslas Square et Charles Bridge. La conférence ne commence pas avant le lendemain, alors elle a un peu de temps à consacrer à un délicieux diner dans un restaurant de la vieille ville à une table extérieure donnant sur l'horloge astronomique, qui lui rappelle un peu Big Ben, si ce n'est d'une manière exotique.

Quand elle rentre à l'hôtel, la crise de nerfs commence.

\- Tout ira bien, lui dit Mycroft au téléphone quand il l'entend paniquer devant ses notes pour la troisième fois.

\- Et si j'oublie quelque chose ? Et si je me réveille trop tard ?

\- Je vais te réveiller moi-même, dit-il exaspéré.

\- Oh, tu pourrais ? ça me rassurerait vraiment...

Il renifle.

\- Je te réveillerai à huit heures.

\- Merci, dit doucement Molly, émue sans raison apparente.

Elle espère qu'il tiendra parole, même si c'est une si petite chose, et cette confiance lui donne l'impression que ses entrailles débordent.

\- De rien. Maintenant s'il te plait, va prendre une douche, détend-toi et dors. Tu seras super demain.

Elle fait ce qu'il dit, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se réveille au son de sa sonnerie.

\- Bonjour.

La voix de Mycroft la salue depuis l'autre bout de l'Europe.

\- J'espère que tu as bien dormi.

Molly sourit endormie.

\- Je l'ai fait... Bien que j'aimerais que tu sois ici avec moi... Ce lit est vraiment trop grand et trop moelleux pour une seule personne.

\- Maintenant, Molly, dit-il en riant mais elle peut entendre le sourire qui répond même si elle ne peut pas le voir. Tu as une conférence dans une heure et demie.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je me lève, grogne-t-elle.

\- Bonne chance, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Molly se prépare avec soin, enfilant le costume de pantalon que Mycroft lui avait acheté il y a si longtemps. Elle attache ses longs cheveux en un chignon tressé et se contemple longuement dans le miroir, se livrant à un discours d'encouragement silencieux.

L'hôtel est heureusement à une distance raisonnable de marche du lieu de conférence (elle doit s'interroger sur l'efficacité mystérieuse des minions de Mycroft ; elle n'aurait jamais réussi à réserver une chambre comme celle-ci elle-même...) et comme c'est un beau et chaud matin de Septembre la promenade est agréable et revigorante. Malgré ses nerfs, elle a l'impression de pouvoir conquérir le monde entier.

*

\- Oh mon dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, chuchote-t-elle furieusement au téléphone quelques heures plus tard.

\- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? Demande Mycroft, avec inquiétude.

\- Non, non, c'était incroyable ! crie-t-elle joyeusement. Je les ai tous vu noter des choses et j'ai d'abord pensé qu'ils écrivaient tous des choses pour me critiquer, mais ensuite, il s'est avéré qu'ils aimaient ça ! Beaucoup apparemment. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de questions à une conférence !

\- Je suis heureux. J'étais sûr que tu t'en sortirais très bien. Tes collègues auraient été idiots de ne pas reconnaitre ton bon travail.

\- Oh, chut, tu penses que tout le monde est imbécile, y compris moi.

\- C'est seulement relatif à....

\- Oh désolée, interrompt-elle, en souriant. Je dois y aller, la prochaine séance commence. Je t'appelle dès que je rentre à l'hôtel.

Elle raccroche et met son portable en silencieux avant de retourner dans la salle de conférence.

*

Le diner en fin de journée a lieu dans un restaurant chic près de Josefov, le vieux quartier juif. L'article de Molly a connu un tel succès qu'elle n'a pas eu un instant de répit pendant toutes les pauses-cafés et les pauses déjeuner, et le diner n'est pas différent. Elle est naturellement submergée par toute l'attention qu'on lui porte alors elle prend la première chance de sortir prendre l'air sous prétexte d'aller aux toilettes.

Elle se tient juste devant l'entrée du restaurant, au coin d'une petite ruelle, regardant les toits de la vieille ville briller à la lumière des lampes de nuit quand elle entend des bruits de pas.

\- Molly, c'est toi ?

Elle se tourne pour voir un grand homme en costume sombre. Il lui faut un moment pour le replacer.

\- Oh! C'est Tom, pas vrai ? L'ami de Josh ? Elle se souvient d'un double rencard avec une grimace, mais couvert d'un sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien maintenant que je t'ai vu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Prague ? Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, en venant se tenir à ses côtés, un peu trop près pour son propre confort.

\- Je suis avec eux.

Elle montre le panneau indiquant que la moitié du restaurant à été réservé pour les pathologistes.

\- Oh, d'accord, oui tu étais docteur...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Tom ?

\- Formation informatique, trucs ennuyeux, répond-il, auto-dévalorisateur. En fait j'allais prendre une bière avec mon collègue, tu veux venir ?

Molly a presque un mouvement de recul face à l'impatience sur son visage. Son intérêt est inattendu vu que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, il était plus qu'heureux de fuir sa présence.

\- Désolée, mais je dois retourner à l'intérieur, dit-elle en s'excusant un peu de la façon amusante dont son visage tombe. C'était sympa de te voir...

\- Viens au moins rencontrer mon ami, dit-il en lui attrapant le coude et en la tirant avec force dans l'allée derrière eux. Il était juste en train de fumer une cigarette...

\- Écoute Tom, commence-t-elle avec l'intention de dégager son coude et de lui passer un savon quand un bras jaillit d'une porte ombragée à leur droite, la main se fermant sur sa bouche.

Avant qu'elle puisse penser à se débattre, Tom attrape l'autre main derrière son dos et la garde immobile pendant que l'agresseur inconnu lui force un bâillon entre les dents, puis lui jette un sac sur la tête. Tom attache rapidement ses poignets à l'aide ce qui ressemble à des attaches de câble. Le plastique s'enfonce fortement dans sa peau, la douleur cinglante la ramène sur la terre d'incrédulité. Mais c'est trop tard. L'un des hommes l'attrape par la taille et la soulève facilement par-dessus son épaule. Molly essaie de lui donner des coups de pieds, mais sa prise sur ses jambes est forte comme de l'acier et avec ses mains attachées derrière son dos, elle ne peut rien faire d'autre que de se balancer impuissante, le sang remontant à son tête, les cris étouffés par le bâillon dans sa bouche. Elle arrête de crier après un moment, trop occupée à essayer de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

\- Bonne fille, dit l'homme en tapotant l'arrière de la cuisse. Pas la peine de te casser la voix.

Son Anglais est bon, mais il y a quelque chose d'étudié à ce sujet, l'accent est un facsimilé de la prononciation standard. Il entre par la porte et traverse rapidement le bâtiment, un changement de température indiquant à Molly quand il émerge à l'extérieur à l'arrière. Il devient évident qu'il a une voiture qui l'attend quand il la jette sans cérémonie dans le coffre. Assommée par l'impact de l'air, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que d'écouter le bruit du hayon qui se referme, puis le rugissement du moteur qui s'anime. La voiture se met en mouvement et Molly s'accorde un moment de panique, avant qu'elle n'ait les nerfs assez solides pour réfléchir.

Le visage de Sherlock apparait dans sa tête, lui disant d'évaluer le situation méthodiquement, et elle le fait, en respirant aussi profondément et lentement autour du bâillon qu'elle le peut. Les choses ne vont pas très bien. Elle est attachée, bâillonnée et les yeux bandés dans le coffre d'une voiture en mouvement, sans son sac, qu'elle a laissé au restaurant. Elle a été kidnappé par un homme non anglais qui sait clairement qui elle est et qui a eu le temps de planifier ses actions. Il n'est pas certain que Tom ait été envoyé pour la flairer lors de leur première rencontre ou qu'il ait été recruté plus tard mais il est clair que ce n'était pas une rencontre fortuite. Ce qui veut dire deux choses : soit qu'ils vont essayer de la torturer pour obtenir des informations sur Sherlock, ou qu'ils l'ont pris pour un levier contre Mycroft. Mais tout n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça pourrait l'être. Bien que ses poignets soient un peu douloureux, elle est jusqu'à présent indemne et en pleine possession de ses facultés. De plus, ils n'ont pas prit sa bague.

Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point elle est reconnaissance de la paranoïa de Mycroft en ce moment. Elle suppose que ce n'est pas de la paranoïa si la menace est réelle ; dans ce cas, c'est du bon sens. Les pensées bourdonnent dans son cerveau les unes après les autres. Devrait-elle l'utiliser ? Si elle a été enlevée comme monnaie d'échange contre Mycroft, ne serait-il pas plus sûr de l'éloigner ? Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? La réponse à cette question vient plus vite que la foudre – bien sûr il ne viendrait pas lui-même, il enverra des professionnels bien formés. Sherlock est celui qui se précipite en renfort ; Mycroft est le manieur de cordes, il a probablement une douzaine d'équipes anti-terroristes à sa disposition. De plus, il devait être au courant d'une menace contre elle pour lui donner la bague en premier lieu. Elle pense qu'elle peut avoir confiance que ses plans d'urgence sont bien en place et il ne sera pas blessé si elle l'appelle à l'aide. En plus, s'ils veulent des informations sur Sherlock, il vaut mieux être secouru avant qu'elle ne soit en morceaux.

La décision est prise, elle tourne l'alliance en or à son doigt et trouve le loquet caché avec son ongle, activant le signal SOS. Cela fait, elle s'installe pour attendre, surprise de voir à quel point elle se sent relativement calme.

*

Être kidnappée s'avère être un peu décevant. Il n'y a pas de chambres de torture, pas d'arrosage, pas de pinces à extraire les dents, ni même de menace de viol. Il y a, bien sûr, une arme pointée sur sa tête, et deux hommes qui peuvent facilement la maitriser mais ce n'est pas aussi effrayant qu'elle aurait pu le croire. Après sa panique initiale, elle a été étrangement engourdie. Elle ne voyait pas l’intérêt de se débattre quand ils l'ont sortie du coffre, l'ont conduite dans un immeuble et l'ont attachée à une chaise avec plus de liens à fermeture éclair.

Lorsqu'ils lui enlèvent finalement le sac de la tête, elle voit qu'ils l'ont emmenée dans ce qui semble être un entrepôt d'usine abandonnée de quelque chose. Molly suppose qu'elle devrait être un peu plus impressionnée par l'endroit éloigné ainsi que la ruine industrielle chic, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir chez elle au lieu d'être déconcertée. Après tout, ce n'est pas si différent des lieux de rendez-vous habituels de Mycroft. La pièce est grande et vide, avec un haut toit incliné, des murs en briques rouges, et un plancher ouvert couvert de poussière et de débris. Tom se tient sur le côté, regardant par une fenêtre cassée. Sa chaise est quelque part au milieu, face à une grande porte en bois qui doit servir de sortie. L'autre homme s'assoit sur une autre chaise devant elle, une arme pointée sur son visage.

\- Alors, dit-il après un battement. Mlle Hooper. Tu es une femme très étrange.

Elle lui lance un regard noir, incapable de répondre à cause du bâillon sur sa bouche. L'homme est blanc et indescriptible, de taille moyenne, mais de construction athlétique, rasé de près, aux cheveux blonds et des yeux clairs et aqueux. Il a un visage oubliable, triangulaire et un peu comme un rat, avec un front haut et un nez pointu. Il n'est ni beau, ni particulièrement rebutant, entre trente-cinq et quarante-cinq ans environs, portant un jean normal et un tee-shirt Nike. En d'autres termes, il n'y a rien chez lui qui pourrait lui donner une idée de ce qui l'attend. Du moins, ce n'est rien qui puisse être déduit par une personne moyenne comme elle.

\- Tu es probablement curieuse de savoir pourquoi je t'ai amené ici, dit-il avec un sourire agréable. Il semble détendu et confiant. Tu vois, mon patron a fait une erreur en t'écartant et ça lui a coûté cher. Je ne vais pas faire le même erreur. Je t'observe depuis un moment et il s'avère que j'avais raison... Tu es beaucoup plus impliquée qu'il n'y parait à première vue.

Molly le fixe, son esprit travaille à un mile par minute. Il parle de Moriarty?

\- Bien sûr, t'impliquer n'était pas une bonne idée non plus. J'ai fait quelques vérifications sur vous, et laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas impressionnant. Bien sûr, tu es intelligente, je te l'accorde. La seule personne de ta famille à avoir obtenu son diplôme universitaire ! Je peux respecter ça. Ta carrière a besoin d'un coup de pouce, mais il me semble que tes insécurités te retiennent, mais il faut s'y attendre. Je peux comprendre pourquoi il t'utiliserait, s'il était assez désespéré, ton placement était parfait. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas le reste. Il hausse les épaules toujours en souriant. Pour être honnête ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve beaucoup, mais d'une manière agréable. J'aimerai apprendre la vérité, c'est sûr.

Il la fixe longuement en tapotant sur ses lèvres avec attention.

\- Mon marché est assez simple. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Sherlock Holmes et où il est, et je ne te tue pas.

Il agite le pistolet dans sa main avec nonchalance. Mais, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont il le tient comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Cette incertitude ne se voit pas sur son visage, mais Molly ne la rejette pas quand son instinct lui dit qu'il ne tirera pas. Donc elle s'assoit calmement quand il tend la main et la débarrasse de son bâillon.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle après avoir toussé. Sherlock est mort.

Il renifle et la regarde avec insistance.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, raisonne-t-elle en essayant d'ajouter un ton plaintif à sa voix. Sherlock a sauté d'un toit... Je, uh... J'ai fait l'autopsie moi-même je sais qu'il est... parti.

Il se penche en arrière, considérant la situation.

\- Alors tu dis que tu as vu ton petit ami se suicider, puis que tu as découpé son corps puis accrocher son frère ainé à la place ? Pardon mais ça ne semble pas très convaincant.

Quand il le dit comme ça... elle penche la tête, feignant l'embarras.

\- Ce n'était pas mon petit ami, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Non, il ne l'était pas, pas vrai ? Dit l'homme cruellement. Mais, tu étais amoureuse de lui, et tu as découpé son corps. C'est froid.

Molly lève les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

\- C'était mon travail.

\- Tu es faite de choses plus dures que ce à quoi je m'attendais, commente-t-il avec arrogance. Bien essayé, mais je sais qu'il est vivant donc tu peux arrêter de me raconter des conneries.

\- Tu as tort.

\- Absolument pas. Tu veux savoir comment je le sais ?

Elle reste silencieuse, mais ça ne le dérange pas. Il se penche en avant, le sourire disparait.

\- Parce qu'il a détruit mon réseau de drogue il y a six mois, c'est comme ça que je le sais.

Molly ne peut empêcher un frisson de courir le long de la colonne vertébrale, non seulement à cause de ses paroles, mais aussi à cause de la façon dont il les livre. La colère tranquille et frémissant dans ses yeux brillants est le premier vrai signe que cet homme est réellement dangereux et Molly sent des vrilles de peur se glisser dans son cœur.

\- C'était un plan parfait, vraiment. J'ai fait en sorte que tout se passe bien, j'ai payé ma dette à la grosse méchante araignée dans les temps, parfaitement respectable. Et puis ce batard débarque et démêle tout en quelques jours.

Il s'arrête en la fixant d'un regard intense.

\- C'est donc très simple. Dis-moi tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir et je ne te tue pas.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas, répond Molly, le vacillement de sa voix est authentique.

\- Ne me mens pas ! Lui crie-t-il au visage, la faisant sursauter de peur.

Elle verrouille ses yeux fermés pendant un moment, avant de se forcer à se calmer. Elle doit le faire patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de la cavalerie de Mycroft. Du moins, elle espère que quelqu'un viendra la chercher.

\- Je ne mens pas... Je ne sais vraiment rien. Tu as raison, je l'ai aidé à simuler sa mort, mais je ne sais pas où il est, ni ce qu'il fait, ni s'il est encore vivant...

\- Excuse-moi si je ne te crois, dit-il d'un air sournois. Pour quelle autre raison resterais-tu en contact avec Mycroft Holmes ?

Molly cligne des yeux, ne sachant pas si elle doit dire la vérité ou on.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu veux dire...

\- C'est hilarant, vraiment. C'est une erreur incroyablement stupide. Je veux dire, qui croirait sérieusement que l'Homme des Glaces sortait avec toi ? Grogne-t-il en secouant la tête. Il est censé être tellement intelligent mais il pense que personne ne remettra en question une couverture aussi évidente ? Ne me fais pas rire. En fait, je l'ai fait, c'est la chose la plus drôle que j'aie jamais entendu. J'ai dû prendre quelques jours de congé pour me calmer avant de pouvoir finaliser mes plans, parce que, mec, sérieusement.

Molly est surprise de voir à quel point ça fait mal de voir un inconnu rire à l'idée même de sa relation avec Mycroft. Elle sait que ce n'est pas le moment de se sentir anxieuse et blessée mais elle ne peut pas vraiment s'en empêcher. Il serait plus facile de s'en débarrasser si ses paroles ne reflétaient pas certains de ses doutes cachés.

\- Maintenant, dit lentement l'homme d'un calme trompeur. Je commence à m'impatienter.

\- Je ne sais vraiment, vraiment rien, lui dit-elle, en se demandant si elle ne devait pas inventer quelque chose, lui donner de fausses informations, mais elle n'a jamais été doué pour mentir, il saurait qu'elle ment.

\- Je vais te tuer, grogne-t-il n bondissant sur ses pieds et en pressant le canon de son arme sur son front. Ou tu ne me croies pas ?

\- Je te c-crois, se débrouille-t-elle en claquant des dents.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit-il, sa rage battant en nouveau en retraite.

Il retire l'arme de son visage, mais Molly ne se détend pas, sa gorge est si serrée qu'elle peut à peine respirer. Elle l'a sous-estimé, elle aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il était sérieux, elle aurait dû penser à un mensonge, quelque chose. Mais maintenant sa tête est vide, elle ne peut rien inventer. Elle va mourir ici, avec une balle dans la tête dans un entrepôt ridicule à Prague.

\- Hey, Tommy, viens ici une seconde, tu veux ?

Oh mon Dieu, elle a oublié Tom, Le doux et gênant Tom comment a-t-elle pu ne rien remarquer de mal à son sujet, il semblait si normal, même s'il a paniqué pour les caméras...

\- Ouai, boss ? Dit Tom, en revenant se tenir devant la chaise de Molly.

\- Mlle Hooper ne me croit pas. Elle pense qu'elle s'en sortira vivante sans rien nous donner.

\- Oui, eh bien, le sourire de Tom est condescendant. Elle n'est pas très intelligente. Tu pensais vraiment que je voulais adopter un chat, pas vrai ? Il s'adresse à elle. Espèce d'idiote. Quand il m'a dit que tu faisais partie d'une conspiration derrière le gouvernement britannique, j'ai cru que tu serais plus intelligente. Mais tu étais juste un pion, pas vrai ? Les yeux dans les étoiles, bien sûr ces tapettes friquées se serviraient de toi, une cible si facile...

\- Si elle était une cible si facile, dit l'autre homme d'une voix trainante. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu la séduire il y a des mois ?

Tom grimace, offense.

\- Comment étais-je censé la séduire quand Holmes la surveillait tout le temps ? Il avait des caméras de sécurité sur elle où qu'elle aille...

\- Putain, mec, tu séduis une femme sur Trafalgar Square ou dans ta putain de chambre ? Putain d'inutile, mord-t-il exaspéré et tire sur Tom directement dans la tête.

Molly crie pendant que le corps sans vie de Tom s'effondre au sol. Elle crie encore plus fort alors que l'homme saisit ses cheveux et presse le pistolet sur sa tempe.

\- Maintenant tu me crois ? Demande-t-il et Molly acquiesce, sans voix, en retenant ses sanglots de terreur. Alors commence à parler !

Mais elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire, son esprit est plein de bruit blanc, elle ne sait vraiment rien, c'était le but, elle n'était pas censée savoir quoi que ce soit pour ne pas devenir une cible. Mais maintenant, c'est l'enfer, mais peut-être que c'est bien, elle ne pourra pas trahir Sherlock, et elle le ferait, elle le ferait si elle savait quelque chose...

Le rire de quelqu'un traverse la vitre cassée. Deux jeunes hommes parlent fort en tchèque, ils se rapprochent.

\- Kurva ! Jure l'homme. Ces putains de gosses. Tu peux les croire ? Lui dit-il presque sur le ton de la conversation. Ils viennent ici pour prendre des photos et jouer à post-apocalypse. Tu attends ici, et pas de drôle d'idées, compris ?

Molly hoche la tête faiblement et étouffe un cri de douleur lorsqu'il lui arrache les cheveux pour la dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte, cachant l'arme dans le dos de son pantalon. Elle s'assoit là, tremblante, pendant un moment après qu'il ait disparu, en écoutant les bruits de pas lourds sur le gravier à l'extérieur. Elle pourrait crier, alerter les garçons, mais il n'hésiterait probablement pas à les tuer, et elle n'est pas prête pour avoir ça sur la conscience. Elle essaie les attaches, mais les liens ne bougent pas ; au contraire ils se resserrent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Pendant une seconde, elle envisage de briser la chaise à la place, comme Scarlett Johansson dans The Avengers, mais alors elle réalise que la chaise est faite en métal et en plastique. Elle suppose qu'elle pourrait boitiller ou ramper... Si seulement ses chevilles n'étaient pas attachées aux pieds de la chaise, bien sûr. Elle jette un coup d'œil au corps de Tom, se demandant s'il a peut-être quelque chose sur lui qui pourrait l'aider, mais, en fait, quand elle essaie de se tortiller, elle est clouée au sol, de sorte qu'elle ne sait comment le vérifier. Libérant un gémissement de désespoir, Molly s'effondre de nouveau sur ce foutu truc, complètement, désastreusement à cours d'idées.

La porte grince un peu quand on l'ouvre, ce qui lui fait grincer le cœur douloureusement dans la poitrine, mais quand elle se retourne pour regarder, ce n'est pas l'homme qui entre mais un clochard sans abri.

Molly arrête de respirer.

C'est Sherlock. Sherlock sans aucun doute, avec une barbe sauvage et désagréable, portant un sweat à capuche taché et un horrible bonnet. Il est à ses côtés en quelques secondes.

\- Ça va ? Demande-t-il et le son de sa voix grave l'arrache à sa stupeur. Il faut se dépêcher, mon réseau de sans-abri ne l'occupera pas longtemps.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

\- Molly, concentre-toi. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ! Pleure-t-elle. Sors-moi d'ici avant qu'il revienne !

\- Ondrej Doubek est un crétin mais il est dangereux.

Sherlock se met à chercher un couteau dans ses poches, se met à bredouiller clairement nerveux.

\- Moriarty a fait tout le travail pour lui sur ce réseau de drogue mais c'était un travail brillant qui valait tout l'argent, je ne pouvais pas l'incriminer si j'essayais. Je l'aurais piégé pour quelque chose si j'avais su qu'il viendrait pour toi. Mais pour être honnête, je m'attendais à ce que Mycroft fasse un meilleur travail pour te protéger. Il perd la main. Bien que je doive admettre que la plaisanterie était inspirée. L'une des aventures les plus exotiques de Mycroft, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait une telle imagination.

Sherlock renifle avec mépris et trouve enfin le couteau. Molly fronce les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles bon sang ? Demande-t-elle hystérique.

\- Il se fait passer pour ton – petit ami, mord-il comme s'il trouvait le concept à la fois ridicule et complètement révoltant. Il s'accroupit pour couper les liens à ses chevilles. Il voit le laquais de Doubek qui essaie de s'approcher alors il intervint comme ton faux rencard pour lui faire croire qu'il te voit pour des raisons personnelles et non parce que tu as un lien avec moi.

Il fait une pause, ignorant que Molly perd silencieusement la tête, puis il ajoute, en toute désinvolture :

\- Ce n'est pas une des meilleures idées même si cela semblait avoir marché pendant un certain temps et c'était certainement divertissant.

Molly le laisse couper les liens à ses poignets puis la soulever pour qu'elle se tienne sur ses jambes instables. Elle n'a plus la force de se tromper. Dans sa tête tout se met en place, comme si son esprit attendait ce résultat tout ce temps, sachant que ce qui se passait était trop beau pour être vrai. Bien sûr, pense-t-elle mollement, comme si la nouvelle révélation n'était qu'une réponse à un puzzle intéressant, et non quelque chose d'horrible et personnel. Maintenant, c'est tout à fait logique. Bien sûr qu'il faisait semblant. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? C'est tellement logique lorsqu'on le lui fait remarquer que c'est embarrassant qu'elle soit tombée dans le panneau, vraiment.

Bizarrement, elle se souvient d'une époque il y a cent ans, quand elle est entrée dans le laboratoire de Bart's, bouleversée d'avoir un petit ami, puis un moment plus tard fondre en larme parce que Sherlock Holmes lui a révélé que son petit ami était gay. C'est le premier signe qu'elle ne peut pas se fier à son instinct quand il s'agit de sa vie personnelle. Elle est aveugle comme un chaton. Elle était aveugle avec Jim de l'I.T., avec Tom le monstre de la conspiration, et avec Mycroft le cerveau, apparemment. Pour le bien de la loi et de l'ordre, évitez toute tentative de relation à l'avenir, Molly.

Comme c'est drôle. Elle aurait dû écouter ses conseils, après tout. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

Sherlock se dirige vers la sortie pour sortir en reconnaissance, mais avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre, la porte est enfoncée de l'extérieur et, à la surprise de Molly, plusieurs agents antiterroriste balaient l'entrepôt. En les voyant tous les des indemnes et Tom étendu sur le sol, ils baissent leurs armes et se déplacent pour les encercler. Son souffle se coupe dans sa gorge quand elle voit Mycroft marcher dans leur sillage, costume et parapluie parfaitement en place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mycroft ? Dit Sherlock brutalement avec dégout, le premier à se remettre de son choc. Je croyais que tu détestais le travail sur le terrain.

\- Le travail sur le terrain ? Demande Mycroft avec une telle incrédulité que le sourcils de Sherlock se haussent de surprise. Ce n'est pas du travail sur le terrain. C'est une nécessité. Il s'approche d'eux à toute allure, les yeux fixés sur Molly et ignorant tout le monde. Est-ce que ça va ?

Molly le regarde fixement, voyant l'intensité de son regard, le froncement de son front, la rigidité de sa bouche et elle sait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que Doubek avait tort, que Sherlock avait tort, et que sa mère avait tort, et elle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû croire aucun d'entre eux. Le soulagement la submerge, faisant ses genoux vaciller et elle fait un pas en avant, s'affaisse contre lui, le front pressé contre sa cravate. Le parfum familier de son eau de Cologne lui arrache enfin les larmes des yeux. Elles coulent le long de son nez et tombent dans l'espace entre sa chemise et son gilet.

\- Molly, sa voix trahit l'inquiétude tout comme l'emprise serrée sur ses épaules. Es-tu blessée ?

\- Non, je – je vais bien, arrive-t-elle à dire, la gorge nouée par l'ampleur de l'émotion qui traverse son corps. Elle veut mettre ses bras autour de lui et s'accrocher, s'attacher à lui comme un parasite et ne jamais lâcher prise.

\- Eh bien, une voix grave les coupe, chancelante. C'est... Inattendu.

Mycroft devient rigide. Elle le sent bouger la tête pour regarder son frère, qu'ils semblent avoir oublié. Le cerveau de Molly est en morceaux. Elle est probablement en état de choc. Lentement, elle se redresse et recule, regrettant instantanément la perte de contact alors que les mains de Mycroft tombent de ses épaules. Elle se tourne vers Sherlock et elle est momentanément surprise par l'expression choquée et vulnérable de son visage. On dirait qu'il vient d'être frappé à la tête avec une masse.

Les mots meurent sur ses lèvres. Elle ne peut pas se résoudre à lui crier dessus pour lui avoir fait du mal.

\- Molly... Gronde-t-il et elle est surprise par son expression vraiment contrite. Son esprit semble tourbillonner. Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas - je n'ai jamais pensé - ah.

Elle le regarde impuissante.

\- Juste... Ne recommence pas, d'accord ?

Il prend une inspiration comme pour dire quelque chose, puis réfléchit mieux et acquiesce de la tête.

\- Bien.

Elle se tourne vers Mycroft, dont l'expression est terriblement neutre.

\- Sommes-nous en sécurité, alors ?

\- Pas entièrement. Doubek nous a échappé. Quelqu'un lui a fait peur, répond-il en regardant Sherlock avec insistance. Il n'essaiera probablement pas de nous forcer la main, mais il vaut mieux qu'on parte de toute façon. Il y a des ambulanciers à deux entrepôts d'ici, ils vont t'examiner, Molly.

Elle veut lui dire qu'elle va bien, mais elle n'a pas la force de se battre. C'est comme ça qu'il est, comment il montre aux gens qu'il tient à eux. Elle le suit consciencieusement à l'extérieur et permet aux ambulanciers paramédicaux de l'examiner. Répondre à des questions médicales concises l'enfonce quelque peu, de sorte que lorsqu'ils lui disent qu'il y a plus de peur que de mal, elle a plus ou moins retrouvé au moins un semblant d'équilibre émotionnel.

\- Je crains que tu ne doives trouver un autre moyen de transport, Sherlock, fait remarquer Mycroft alors qu'il les conduit à une voiture, une fausse excuse dans son ton. Je n'ai pas tenu compte de ta présence.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Demande Sherlock d'un ton moqueur. Je trouve difficile à croire que tu n’aie pas été au courant que j'étais dans le voisinage.

Molly fronce les sourcils.

\- Mais il peut s'assoir devant, pas vrai ?

\- Certainement pas, répond Mycroft en regardant son frère. Doubek est toujours en fuite, je ne prendrai pas le risque de t'emmener n'importe où sans les renforts appropriés. Higgs montera avec nous.

Il hoche la tête à l'un des agents et l'homme se glisse sans un mot sur le siège avant, à côté du conducteur silencieux.

\- Mais c'est une raison de plus pour qu'il vienne avec nous ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Hélas, il n'y a pas de place. Je suis sûr que Sherlock ira bien, dit Mycroft d'un ton froid.

Molly lève les yeux, exaspérée.

\- Parfois, j'oublie à quel point tu es ridicule, dit-elle en secouant la tête. La voiture est conçue pour cinq personnes, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que je serai capable de me faufiler au milieu.

Sans attendre une réponse, elle grimpe à l'intérieur, glisse sur le cuir du siège central et boucle sa ceinture de sécurité.

\- Quelle idée ingénieuse, Molly.

Elle entend la réponse amusée de Sherlock alors qu'il grimpe sur la gauche, et son visage suffisant lui donne une vague impression de malaise. Mycroft s'assoit raide à sa droite et fait un signe de la tête au conducteur.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent de la scène, elle se sent progressivement détendue. Son plus grand souhait pour le moment est de se blottir contre Mycroft et de s'endormir, mais elle sait qu'il n'apprécierait pas ses rapprochements devant son frère (sans parler du chauffeur et de l'autre homme, qui les ignore ouvertement), alors elle se force à rester droite, sans le toucher. Elle se tourne vers Sherlock pour se distraire.

\- Alors.... Tu reviens pour de bon ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Non. Il y a encore du travail à faire, répond-il d'un ton sec.

\- Oh, elle soupire de déception. Eh bien, fais attention, alors. J'aimerais que tout soit fini, vraiment...

\- Comme nous tous... Une lueur étrange pénètre dans l'œil de Sherlock. Dis, Molly.... On devrait... se voir de temps en temps. Quand je reviendrai.

Molly cligne des yeux.

\- Euh.... Bien sûr... J'adorerais une autre fête à Baker Street...

\- Non, non, non, non, dit Sherlock. Je voulais dire... on pourrait prendre un café.

Molly le regarde fixement, sans comprendre.

\- Un café ?

\- Oui.... C'est ce que les gens font, non ?

Ses yeux papillonnent une seconde au-dessus de sa tête et Molly se rend compte que Mycroft a été totalement silencieux. Elle se retourne sans réfléchir et le voit regarder par la fenêtre avec une expression vide et des épaules raides, les ignorant. Molly s'arrête, saisit, et soudain tout se met en place.

Oh.

Il est jaloux de Sherlock. Il essaie douloureusement de garder son sang-froid, mais c'est clair comme le jour que la provocation de Sherlock a frappé un peu trop près de la maison pour son propre confort.

Une vague d'auto- reproches l'envahit et elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait été aussi stupide. Bien sûr qu'il serait jaloux - elle ne l'a jamais, pas une seule fois, rassurée sur le fait que son béguin pour Sherlock avait disparu. Elle ne lui a pas dit qu'elle l'aimait. Leur relation semblait trop nouvelle, trop fraîche et trop naturelle pour l'interrompre par de lourdes déclarations.

Elle envoie un regard éblouissant à Sherlock et après, provisoirement, elle tend la main et glisse ses doigts dans la main de Mycroft. Il la regarde avec surprise, mais il semble comprendre au moins une partie de ce qu'elle essaie de dire, parce qu'il entremêle ses propres doigts avec les siens et lui donne une pression. Son visage, cependant, reste soigneusement neutre. Ça lui brise le cœur.

\- Je croyais que tu disais que se tenir aux autres n'était pas un avantage, dit Sherlock en ricanant, les yeux glissant de leurs mains jointes au visage de Mycroft, son expression étant un mélange de dédain et d'incertitude.

Il ignore le regard de colère de Molly.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, répond Mycroft de façon égale, l'image de la dignité tranquille. Mais parfois, c'est tout simplement inévitable.

Une ombre passe sur le visage de Sherlock. Il fait un petit signe de tête à son frère, puis s'enfonce dans un silence maussade, les yeux trainant sur la ville passant devant les vitres. Molly regarde Mycroft avec méfiance, essayant de comprendre, mais échouant. Il s'éloigne à nouveau d'elle et sa main glisse de la sienne. Elle a l'impression que le sol tombe en dessous d'elle.

\- Dépose-moi à la gare, Sherlock rompt le silence. Je pense que je devrais aller en Serbie sans tarder.

\- Très bien.

La voiture fait un virage et se faufile dans la circulation en direction du centre-ville. Les frères se taisent, regardent par leurs vitres respectives et Molly essaie de ne pas se tortiller entre eux, maladroite, confuse, et émotionnellement épuisée. Elle veut s'appuyer contre l'épaule sûre de Mycroft et s'endormir mais elle n'ose pas. La prise de la main était déjà un déchirement. Ce n'est pas un homme à l'aise avec les manifestations publiques d'affection et elle n'y tient pas beaucoup non plus, se dit-elle en restant droite.

Le problème, c'est que son corps commence à se détendre à cause du stress de la journée. La voiture est chaude et la présence de Sherlock et de Mycroft à ses côtés lui envoie un message au cerveau, l'informant que la crise a été évitée et qu'elle peut maintenant se calmer. Seules la psychologie et la biologie ne fonctionnent pas tout à fait selon des scénarios aussi simplifiés.

Ça commence par des tremblements dans les jambes. Ses cuisses commencent à trembler de façon incontrôlable et elle les serre fermement l'une contre l'autre, les poings serrés contre le tissu doux de son costume, tout en essayant de ne pas tomber en morceaux. Elle s'en est si bien sortie jusqu'à présent, réussissant à éviter l'hystérie et les sanglots inutiles. Il n'y a vraiment pas besoin de commencer maintenant, mais son corps n'est pas d'accord avec elle. Les tremblements se déplacent vers le haut, et bientôt elle tremble de partout, son genou heurtant celui de Mycroft. Mortifiée, elle s'éloigne encore plus, détournant le visage.

\- Molly ? vient sa question préoccupante.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle rapidement. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça passera dans une seconde.

\- Molly, lui dit-il sévèrement.

\- Je vais bien, insiste-t-elle.

Elle sent le regard intense de Sherlock qui la poignarde sur la gauche, et soudain, son souffle quitte son corps et elle se met à haleter pour respirer. La panique et l'humiliation l'accablent et elle se penche vers l'avant, pressant sa tête entre ses genoux, prenant des respirations rapides et peu profondes, sa poitrine se soulevant avec la tension de l'hyperventilation.

Il y a une main qui repose entre ses omoplates, faisant des cercles apaisants. Au lieu d'être un réconfort, cela la perturbe encore plus, et elle parvient à peine à ne pas éclater en larmes. Elle a été si fière d'elle-même, gardant son sang-froid sous la contrainte, étant forte et presque recueillie, pour ensuite tout gâcher et se mettre dans l'embarras théâtralement.

\- Pardon, dit-elle en haletant entre les crises. J'irais b-bien dans une minute.

\- Sans aucun doute, dit catégoriquement Mycroft. Mais en attendant...

La main sur son dos bouge jusqu'à son épaule, la tirant contre le côté de Mycroft pour que son visage soit pressé sur le revers de sa veste. L'action est si surprenante qu'elle parvient à détourner sa crise de panique en une pause confuse. Elle est tellement nerveuse que ce comportement atypique ne peut que la bouleverser davantage. Elle se tend au lieu de se détendre, et elle peut sentir Mycroft se raidir contre elle en réponse. Mais elle n'ose pas bouger, de peur de l'embarrasser davantage. Elle peut sentir les yeux de Sherlock sur son dos, brûlant, évaluant et jugeant. Elle se demande si les frères échangent des regards au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Désolée, marmonne-t-elle encore une fois, profondément attristée.

\- Vraiment, Molly, dit Sherlock derrière elle. Tu es médecin, tu devrais connaître les réactions du corps à une montée d'adrénaline.

Elle flanche. Bien sûr qu'elle le sait, mais ça ne change rien, elle devrait être capable de se contrôler au moins un peu plus longtemps –

\- Oh, bon sang, arrête de faire l'idiote ! Dit brutalement Sherlock avec impatience. Tu penses que tu n'as pas réussi à te montrer à la hauteur d'une norme imaginaire et mythique parce que tu ne peux pas contrôler la réaction naturelle de ton corps face au stress intense. J'espère que tu réalises à quel point c'est immature et stupide. Ton adoration pathétique des héros te fait penser que nous sommes des machines, que nous ne ressentons pas la peur ou le soulagement ou que nos corps ne nous trahissent pas –

\- Je ne pense pas ça ! Pleure Molly, se dégageant de Mycroft et se tournant vers Sherlock. Je ne pense pas que tu sois une machine !

\- Alors arrête d'agir comme tu le fais. C'est agaçant !

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Oh, s'il te plaît. Sinon, pourquoi penserais-tu que j'aurais moins d'estime pour toi parce que tu as une crise de panique après avoir été kidnappé par un joyeux vengeur lunatique ?

Molly hésite.

\- Je –

Sherlock acquiesce.

\- Précisément. Maintenant, arrête d'être un idiote.

\- D'accord, grince -t-elle et essaie de se détendre dans son siège.

Après un moment, elle prend une décision consciente et s'appuie à nouveau sur l'épaule de Mycroft.

Elle ne pense pas que ça marchera, avec ses joues qui brûlent de honte et ses jambes qui tremblent encore de temps en temps, mais elle est si fatiguée et il fait si chaud dans la voiture qu'avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses yeux se ferment et sa tête se balance sur le côté.

Quand elle se réveille, la voiture ne bouge pas et Sherlock sort. Un peu désorientée, Molly cligne des yeux et relève la tête de l'épaule de Mycroft.

\- Ne te lève pas pour moi, sourit Sherlock.

\- Tais-toi, murmure-t-elle à contrecœur. Et sois prudent.

Il ferme la portière et s'éloigne sans même un signe d'adieu, et disparaît rapidement dans la foule des gens qui affluent dans la gare. Mycroft donne un signe pour que le conducteur redémarre la voiture et ils sont de retour dans la circulation.

\- Nous nous arrêterons à ton hôtel pour prendre tes affaires et ensuite nous irons à l'aéroport. Ton sac y a déjà été livré depuis le lieu du dîner de la conférence, l'informe Mycroft avec raideur. Nous partons pour l'Angleterre dans deux heures. C'est trop dangereux pour toi de rester ici avec Doubek toujours en fuite.

Il a l'air de s'attendre à ce qu'elle refuse mais Molly n'a pas l'intention de se disputer. Elle aurait aimé rester jusqu'à la fin de la conférence mais elle peut voir l'imprudence de retourner dans un endroit où elle n'est pas vraiment protégée. Alors elle hoche la tête et se penche sur son siège.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel est long et difficile. La crise de panique de Molly s'est atténuée et elle reste assise calmement, essayant d'ignorer la tension entre elle et Mycroft, qui s'est retourné pour regarder par la vitre, sans expression et sérieux. Les deux hommes à l'avant restent silencieux et effacés.

Mycroft la suit à l'hôtel quand ils arrivent enfin. Ils entrent dans sa chambre sans échanger un seul mot et le silence entre eux devient encore plus inconfortable. Sans savoir comment le dissiper, Molly se tourne impuissante vers la tâche à accomplir et commence à emballer ses affaires.

\- Je m'excuse de ne pas être arrivé sur les lieux plus tôt, dit d'un ton autoritaire Mycroft au bout d'un moment.

Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers lui avec un sourire tremblant.

\- C'est pas grave. Sherlock était là pour me sauver, alors -

Ce n'est pas la bonne chose à dire, et elle arrête de parler quand elle voit la froideur qui se glisse dans ses yeux. Elle le fixe un moment, réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles.

\- Tu sais.... Sherlock, il.... Il m'a rendue stupide, dit-elle doucement. Je ne trouverais jamais ma langue avec lui, je bégaierais comme une idiote et accueillerais ses abus comme un cadeau.

La posture de Mycroft est raide.

\- Oui, il a plutôt cet effet sur...

\- Mais toi, interrompt-elle, son cœur s'épanouissant d'une affection indulgente. Tu me rends intelligente.

Il se tait, il attend.

\- Bien que je suppose que l'intelligence soit relative dans ce cas, s'excuse-t-elle ironiquement. Une fille intelligente aurait déjà fuit dans les montagnes.

Il ne parle toujours pas, alors elle continue.

\- Ce qui compte, dit-elle et puis elle respire à fond parce que c'est ça. C'est qu'avec Sherlock c'était stupide - je veux dire, avec lui c'était un... un béguin, quelque chose de stupide... Mais avec toi... avec toi c'est...

Elle fait une pause, parce que sa gorge est bouchée et son esprit est vide, elle ne sait pas trop comment le dire pour qu'il comprenne.

\- Et quand Sherlock a dit que tu étais venu au mariage avec moi à cause de ce Doubek, j'ai cru un instant que -

Mycroft inspire brusquement, le bruit est comme une arme à feu qui se déclenche dans la pièce silencieuse. Elle reste en suspens. Le silence qui suit est assourdissant. Les yeux de Mycroft se déplacent vers la gauche. Il a l'air horrifié, blême de culpabilité.

L'esprit de Molly se fige, perdue.

Non.

Non, ça n'arrivera pas. Elle l'a vu, elle l'a vu ! Il s'inquiétait pour elle ! Il a dit que tenir à quelqu'un était inévitable !

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle, espérant que ce n'est qu'une erreur, un malentendu.

Mycroft parle, son ton insiste, insistant, plein de remords.

\- Tu dois comprendre, je savais que Doubek t'avais dans son radar, mais ce n'était rien de grave jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de faire son coup avec cet idiot insipide. J'ai dû réagir et... le réorienter.

Molly ne peut pas parler.

Elle se sent mal. Elle lui disait juste qu'elle l'aimait. Elle a fait une incision en Y sur sa poitrine et lui a montré son cœur et lui, au lieu d'admirer les subtilités de son système cardiovasculaire, l'a arraché.

Dieu, c'est étrange le genre de métaphores que l'esprit humain peut trouver sous la contrainte.

Elle déglutit, puis ferme les yeux. La trahison commence à s'enfoncer lentement. Il n'y a pas encore de larmes. Elle est certaine qu'elles viendront plus tard.

\- D'accord, elle s'étouffe.

\- Molly ?

\- D'accord, répète-t-elle. Elle ne veut pas le regarder. C'est d'accord.

\- Je ne-

\- Ça va. Je vais bien maintenant. Tu peux y aller maintenant. Ça va. Je vais rentrer à Londres par mes propres moyens, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça va.

\- Molly...

Elle ne l'écoute pas. Elle fait une retraite tactique, se dirige rapidement vers la salle de bain de l'hôtel et ferme doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle n'entend rien à travers le bourdonnement dans sa tête, mais elle espère qu'il comprendra l'allusion et partira. Elle s'assoit sur le siège des toilettes et regarde droit devant elle le mur carrelé. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouve dans une telle situation, assise dans la salle de bain après avoir appris quelque chose de désagréable. La première fois, c'était quand elle avait 15 ans. Elle a eu son premier coup de foudre non partagé à cet âge. Elle se souvient d'avoir pleuré dans les toilettes de l'école lorsque le garçon a invité une autre fille au bal de l'école.

Bien sûr, elle a aussi pleuré dans les bras de son père. Elle aimerait pouvoir se cacher dans ses bras maintenant.

Il y a une pensée lancinante à l'arrière de sa tête, un sentiment d'injustice, comme si quelque chose lui manquait, mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car sa gorge se serre et la grande tristesse refoulée inonde son corps. La réalisation qu'elle a été trahie, que c'est un mensonge et qu'elle a été utilisée comme une putain de pièce d'échecs la frappe comme un train de marchandises. Molly met son visage dans ses mains, se replie sur elle-même et se laisse aller.

C'est comme si elle versait chaque goutte de douleur et de ressentiment qu'elle a ressenti tout au long de sa vie avec ses larmes. Des pensées et des images surgissent dans sa tête au hasard, et son esprit est son pire ennemi, poussant vers elle un mélange de chaque pique, de chaque pensée embarrassée, de chaque relation perturbée, de chaque doute et de chaque douleur qu'elle peut trouver, et ajoutant la trahison de Mycroft comme une cerise particulièrement juteuse sur le gâteau. Elle pleure pour la pauvre Molly qui ne sait pas s'aimer et qui fait tant d'efforts, mais qui finit toujours par être la cible de toutes les plaisanteries. La petite Miss Parfaite, empotée dans un monde dans lequel elle n'aurait jamais dû entrer. Bizarre, morbide, immoral, analphabète socialement et pitoyablement joyeuse, griffant une illusion de bonheur qui ne va tout simplement pas venir. Naïve au point d'être absurde, elle mérite tout ce qu'elle obtient, et plus encore, parce qu'on pourrait penser qu'elle aurait déjà appris sa leçon.

Dans son regard, elle voit le sourire amusé de Mycroft, l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle a fait sauter les boutons de son gilet et la façon dont il lui a souri de l'autre côté de la salle de mariage avec rien que ses yeux. Se moquait-il d'elle à chaque étape ? Elle étouffe ses sanglots dans son poing, se taisant, parce que quiconque l'entendra pleurer aura raison de se moquer d'elle. Qui ne rirait pas de l'imbécile de femme qui s'imaginait importante pour Mycroft Holmes ?

Et ils l'ont prévenue. Ils ont tous essayé de l'avertir, mais l'a-t-elle écoutée ? Elle a foulé aux pieds les préoccupations de sa mère, a rejeté les propos de Doubek et a ensuite contredit Sherlock lui-même. Et pour quoi faire ? Pour son intuition féminine ? Pour son don d'empathie ? Pour ce qu'elle pensait avoir vu dans la bizarrerie de sa bouche et dans le froncement de son front ? Au contraire, aujourd'hui devrait être une preuve qu'elle n'est pas infaillible quand il s'agit de lire les gens. Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide !

Et pourtant.... Elle l'a vu, elle le connaît, il ne peut pas être un si bon acteur ! Personne ne peut être aussi bon acteur, pour le garder dix-huit mois d'affilée et être assez cohérent pour qu'elle puisse capter ses signaux et raconter... Mais tout cela ne signifie rien parce qu'il lui a dit explicitement que -

Que lui a-t-il dit exactement ?

Que tout cela n'était qu'un simulacre, son esprit soutient en retour que cela ne signifiait rien, que cela servait à quelque chose de plus élevé.

Oui, mais n'aurait-il pas pu servir ses desseins et signifier quelque chose ?

Son esprit trébuche sur l'idée et s'arrête pour réfléchir. C'est Mycroft Holmes. C'est l'homme qui a vendu son frère parce qu'il pensait que c'était un risque qu'il pouvait prendre ; le même homme qui clairement s'occupe de ce frère et qui ferait tout son possible pour assurer sa sécurité. Pour toute personne saine d'esprit, ces deux faits seraient inconciliables, mais Molly est un peu plus perspicace dans le monde de la bande dessinée qu'est la vie des frères Holmes et elle peut distinguer leur moralité et leurs motifs.

En une seconde, elle est de retour sur ses pieds, essuyant ses larmes avec le dos de sa main.

Elle trébuche jusqu'à la porte et entre dans la chambre d'hôtel, espérant contre toute attente qu'il n'est peut-être pas allé loin, même si elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas le rattraper s'il est parti quand elle le lui a demandé. Malgré tout, elle est prête à courir après lui, à essayer de le trouver à l'aéroport, style Hollywoodien, et à défaut, à s'envoler pour l'Angleterre et à frapper à la porte de la maison avec les pièces d'échecs géantes, du Diogenes Club, ou de son bureau à Whitehall.

Elle n'a pas besoin d'aller aussi loin.

Mycroft est assis sur le lit à côté de sa valise à moitié pleine.

Quand elle ouvre la porte de la salle de bains, il se secoue comme s'il sortait d'une transe, et se tourne vers elle. Il essaye de  reprendre ses traits du visage à la hâte, mais c'est trop tard, elle l'a déjà vu. Il a l'air hagard, la fatigue s'est installée lourdement sur son front, le faisant paraître vieux et vaincu.

Molly regarde l'homme qui pourrait aussi bien être le gouvernement Britannique, l'homme qui tient plus de pouvoir dans la paume de sa main qu'elle ne peut imaginer, l'homme qui, malgré tout, n'est pas une machine, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprend ce que signifie être une femme adulte. Il n'y a pas d'illusions qui obscurcissent sa vue ; pas d'armures, pas de costumes, pas de masques condescendants et impénétrables. Voici un homme de sang et d'os, un peu moins bousillé par la réalité que le reste d'entre eux, mais toujours pas étranger aux erreurs et aux insécurités. C'est un homme qu'elle peut prendre par la main et guider, et être guidée en retour, parce qu'ils sont égaux et également à blâmer dans cette relation foireuse. Parce qu'il l'a blessée en ne lui faisant pas confiance, mais elle lui a fait mal en retour en ne lui faisant pas confiance non plus. En fin de compte, ce sont simplement deux personnes solitaires et tristes qui ont refusé de communiquer correctement à cause de leurs propres préjugés.

Une certitude calme dissipe les doutes dans son esprit et une chaleur tranquille qui ne peut être que l'amour remplit son cœur.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle simplement, assise à côté de lui. Explique-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il regarde en arrière, incline la tête, puis se lance dans un récit quelque peu étriqué des événements.

\- Je savais que Doubek m'observait, mais au cours des derniers mois, j'ai été... négligent. J'ai été clairement vu avec toi en public à plusieurs reprises.

Elle pense à la fois où il l'attendait pour qu'elle le remarque quand elle était avec sa mère ou à la fois d'avant quand il était avec elle sous la pluie, tenant son parapluie au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Il n'a pas tardé à rassembler les pièces du puzzle et à passer à l'action.

Au moment où Meena a essayé de la mettre en relation avec Tom, sans savoir qu'il avait été recruté par un criminel meurtrier, Mycroft l'évitait encore, pensant qu'elle l'avait rejeté. Malgré tout, il la surveillait de près, ce qui lui a permis de remarquer ce qui se passait et de réagir en conséquence.

\- J'ai envoyé cette voiture parce que j'avais peur que tu sois compromise. J'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Je savais que Doubek en avait après toi à cause des informations que tu pourrais avoir sur Sherlock. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de te détourner de son attention, à moins de révéler que Sherlock était vivant et c'était évidemment inacceptable.

\- Donc tu as décidé de te faire passer pour mon cavalier pour lui faire croire que toutes les fois qu'on nous a vus ensemble, c'était parce que nous avions une relation amoureuse, confie-t-elle.

Mycroft déglutit.

\- C'était mon intention initiale. J'étais prêt à tout t'expliquer, mais mes émotions ont pris le dessus, j'en ai peur.

Il se tait un instant, mais continue finalement :

\- Et puis j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la ruse ne puisse pas être la vérité. Que la vérité est, en fait, beaucoup plus efficace.

\- Et ça a marché.

\- Pour un court moment.

Molly sourit doucement.

\- Il m'a dit que l'idée était si absurde qu'il a dû faire une pause pour rire avant de faire des plans pour me kidnapper.

Ses bizarreries de bouche.

\- Et pourtant...

\- Et pourtant, accorde-t-elle.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, dit-il lentement. Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais.

Ils se taisent et se surveillent. Elle est la première à sortir de l'impasse, et tout repose sur ses mots choisis.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

Il prend son temps pour répondre, et quand il le fait, sa voix est grave et rauque.

\- Oui.

Elle expire doucement.

\- Tu ne peux pas me refaire ça. Ne pas me parler de tes plans.

\- Je ne peux pas le promettre.

Elle rit avec mépris. Sur lui, sur elle-même ou sur les circonstances, elle n'est pas sûre.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu dois comprendre –

\- Oui, je comprends. Je déteste ça, mais je comprends. Mais tu devras essayer. Promets-moi d'essayer.

Il hésite, puis acquiesce.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Bien.

Elle se rapproche, accroche ses bras sous sa veste et autour de sa taille, et le serre fermement dans ses bras, la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Au bout d'un moment, ses bras s'enroulent autour d'elle et il lui rend l'étreinte, pressant un baiser sur la raie de ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-elle doucement.

Sa seule réponse est un ronronnement bas alors qu'il s'approche et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

**Coda**

Deux semaines plus tard, Molly trouve Anthea en descendant à la morgue.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle prudemment.

Elle n'a pas vu l'assistante de Mycroft depuis un moment, et ne lui a pas vraiment parlé depuis les conseils voilés d'Anthea sur les hommes. Pour être honnête, elle ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Anthea lève la tête, excite sa bouche, puis regarde son téléphone.

\- Le patron est à l'intérieur, dit-elle en guise de salutation.

\- D'accord, dit Molly, pensant que la conversation est terminée et se dirige vers la porte.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être clair, dessine Anthea, arrêtant Molly sur ses pas. Mais je suppose qu'il faut le dire. Si vous lui faites du mal, vous le regretterez.

Molly regarde fixement.

\- Euh...

Anthea continue ignorant l'horreur de Molly. Elle lève les yeux de son téléphone et sourit.

\- Vous voulez aller acheter de la lingerie ?

Molly n'est pas sûre que son cœur puisse prendre un virage aussi abrupt, passant de la terreur à l'embarras le plus total.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, non, s'étouffe-t-elle.

Le sourire d'Anthea s'élargit.

\- Dommage.

\- Vous êtes diabolique, dit Molly avec une bonne dose d'admiration.

Elle secoue la tête et sourit.

\- Mais je suis content qu'il vous ait vous.

Elle est seulement un peu surprise quand le sourire d'Anthea faiblit et elle se retourne vers son téléphone avec une toux.

\- Ne le faites pas attendre, dit-elle officiellement.

Se battant contre son propre sourire, Molly entre dans la morgue. Mycroft se tient derrière la table d'autopsie, un corps couvert entre lui et la porte. Molly fronce un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait dîner ensemble plus tard, dit-elle.

\- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. C'est en quelque sorte des excuses. J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais peut-être, répondit-il platement.

\- Quoi, le corps ? demande Molly, intriguée.

Elle marche et soulève le drap du visage du cadavre. Elle doit s'éloigner et s'appuyer sur un placard pour ne pas tomber quand elle voit qui c'est.

Il est évident que Doubek n'est pas mort depuis longtemps, car la rigidité cadavérique n'est pas encore bien installée. Molly fixe son visage et est particulièrement justifiée. Elle suppose que c'est un peu tordu de sa part, mais elle n'a pas de remords à ce sujet. Elle lève les yeux vers Mycroft, qui la regarde tranquillement, l'évalue et lui fait un signe de tête.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Il incline la tête.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Molly le regarde par-dessus le cadavre prostré et tout d'un coup, ça fait tilt.

\- Oh ! Crie-t-elle, se rappelant enfin.

\- Hm ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement, Doubek oublié pour l'instant. Je me souviens maintenant.

Mycroft acquiesce, un peu surpris.

\- En effet.

\- Sur le corps de cette pauvre femme sans visage à Noël, il y a deux ans.

Il sourit.

\- C'est bien que tu te souviennes. J'ai presque classé l'idée comme une cause perdue.

Le sourire de Molly s'épanouit en un sourire effronté.

\- Oh, pauvre petite chose, t'ai-je offensé ? La petite Molly Hooper ne se souvient pas du grand Mycroft Holmes !

\- Au contraire, répond-il calmement, mais elle le connaît maintenant et son visage est comme un livre ouvert pour elle. Il est gêné et c'est très attachant. C'est l'un de mes objectifs d'être oubliable.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'en souviens, se moque-t-elle. Est-ce que j'ai froissé tes plumes quand je ne te reconnaissais pas à l'époque ? Est-ce que j'ai blessé ton ego ?

Mycroft renifle avec ardeur.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Molly secoue la tête, ravie, et décide que ça suffit.

\- Alors.... Je suppose que tu l'as amené ici pour une autopsie ?

\- En effet, dit-il, heureux puis il s'installe pour s'asseoir avec une vue sur la dalle.

Elle hausse les sourcils.

\- Tu veux regarder ?

\- Si ça ne pose pas trop de problèmes...

Ça doit être l'idée de rendez-vous la plus ridicule de l'histoire d'amour, mais c'est aussi morbide et doux. Elle n'est pas sûre de ce que ça dit d'elle, mais elle est étrangement touchée par ce geste. Un peu hystérique, elle se dit qu'elle a peut-être sa place dans le monde de la bande dessinée des frères Holmes et de leur entourage sociopathe.

\- D'accord, alors, dit-elle en souriant vivement à son petit ami (prétendant) et va chercher ses instruments.

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
